The Last Snape
by Second in Command Bob Curly
Summary: Everyone-ok, some people want to know what Hogwarts would have been like if everyone's-ok, some people's favorite potions master had a daughter. So this is the story of Ana Snape, a sarcastic and very Snape-ish Slytherin. And just who is her mother?
1. Sorting and Secrets

I stood in the Great Hall, anxiously awaiting my turn for sorting. Actually, I don't think the felt could be described as anxious. You see, I have known what was going to happen here my whole life. I've awaited it, and now, a year early, I am starting Hogwarts. Oh, if only Professor McGonagall would hurry up and let the stupid Sorting Hat sing already. Finally the brim opened wide, all the other first years looked astonished. I yawned.

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Har can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be…"

Yakkity-yak-yak-yak. LET'S GET ON WITH THE SORTING PEOPLE!!! You'd think you could put the first years out of their misery and just sort them quickly, like pulling off a band-aid, but no, instead, the one thousand kids and thirty adults at Hogwarts all had their attention focused on a lousy piece of talking fabric. As the hat droned on about the four Houses, I glanced around at my fellow first years. All of them looked incredibly nervous. Well, all of them except two. I inched over to the two boys, one pale and blonde, the other dark and handsome (no I'm really serious. If you were told you were gonna meet a tall, dark, handsome stranger by a fortune teller, and you ran into this kid, you would go back to that fortune teller and give them the biggest tip they have ever received). They glanced over at me, and beckoned me over.

"I'm Draco." The blonde one said. "You look scared, are you?"

"No, as a matter of fact, I am not. Are you?" I glared into his gray eyes.

He glared back. "No." He said, simply.

"Kay, I really hate to break up this happy moment, but I'm Blaise. And I don't think I caught your name…?" The other boy had spoken, probably preventing me from socking Draco in the face and causing a disturbance in the ceremony.

"I'm Adriana." I said, "You can just call me Ana." Only my father was allowed to use my full name, anyone else paid the price.

Draco looked ready to respond, but Professor McGonagall had begun to call out names.

"Abbot, Hannah!" I snikered as the timid girl sat on the old stool. I zoned out untill I heard "Malfoy, Draco!" Draco got up to be sorted. I knew he was going to be a definite Slytherin. "Potter, Harry!" was the next name to stir my interest. Father had warned me he'd be coming this year. I knew I was going to be called soon.

Finally my name was called.

"Snape, Adriana!" The Great Hall became silent as I walked up to the stool. I considered yelling 'Gotcha' and seeing their reactions, but that little voice in my head (okay, so there are lots of little voices in my head, but the one that always makes sense) told me that was not a good idea. So, as mutterings of 'Snape? As in the Potions teacher?' and 'But she doesn't look a thing like him?' and 'I didn't know Snape had a daughter?" ensued, I sat down calmly on the bench. I had as large of a reaction as Harry Potter. Ha! Yep, my daddy, Snape, and I have lived at Hogwarts for my whole life. _What was I thinking?_ I asked myself as I put the hat onto my head, _of course they wouldn't know about me. Nobody knows about me! I don't even know all that much about me! I mean, I don't know half of my bloodline! Who was my mother anyway?_ The Sorting Hat sat perched gracefully upon my head. Ok, I lied, the hat fell down past my eyes just like everyone elses.

"Ah, you're a tricky one." The hat said.

_Thank you. _I said sarcastically.

"You're quite welcome. Conflicting families and brain. Father a Slytherin, mother a… Well, yes, very bright. And very determined as well. You also show great signs of bravery. But, I believe that your cunning and and thirst to prove yourself by all means possible exeeds all. So, I must put you in SLYTHERIN!!"

I walked over to the Slytherin table and sat down next to Draco. I turned, rolling my eyes at him, but he was gaping at me just like everyone else. I slapped him.

"Ow!!! What was that for?" Draco flinched. Luckily, Professor McGonagall had gone on calling names, and only a few curious heads were still turned in my direction.

"Stop staring!" I hissed. Really, you'd think someone as 'cool' as Draco Malfoy wouldn't be caught dead staring at anything in surprise.

"Professor Snape is your dad?" He asked in awe.

"What was your first clue, Sherlock? We only have the same last name. Oh, and I've only lived with him my whole life." I asked annoyed.

"But… my father didn't… he would've…" Draco said, stuttering just thinking about someone knowing something he doesn't.

"I expect Father didn't tell your father about me. I doubt he wanted news to spread. And your father has a bigger mouth than a…"

"Are you really Professor Snape's daughter?" Blaise had just sat down on my other side.

"Yeah." I said.

"Hey!" Malfoy looked upset. "How come you get all sarcastic at me and then just say 'yeah' when Zabini asked you?"

"I like him more," I said simply. Draco looked ready to fight, but Blaise obviously only cared about my relations.

"But you don't even look alike!" This was true. I had long, straight, red hair specked with black. My face and nose were shaped differently. My eyes and mouth were the same shape as Dad's, but my eyes were silver. I always tried to come up with a picture of my mother, based on the trait I obviously got from her. "And what color are your eyes?"

"Silver."

"Yeah, cause Malfoy's are gray, and yours definitley look prettier than his."

"Uh, thanks. Now I have a question: Why are you two always using last names? Is there something wrong with your first ones? Or is there something wrong with your brains?"

"No, using last names is just more macho." Sure…"I take it you just wanna be Ana?"

"Yeah." I said, thankful that Blaise had come up with the idea instead of me going through life as 'Snape'."

"Hold on," Draco said, "Who's your mother then?"

"I don't know, and if you ever mention her again, I'll curse you to Pluto." My mother had always been a touchy subject with me, and my father didn't like to mention her. I assumed she was dead.

"Why Pluto?" Blaise asked. "It's not even gonna be a planet in 20 years anyway."

"They can't take away Pluto. They can't just demote a planet! The stupid muggles probably just wanna get attention, so they're talking about demoting Pluto." I had always liked Pluto, just because so little was known about it. Just like me.

"Come on, it's time to go to the dorms." Blaise pulled me away from the table and towards the doors.

_Oh, great. Time to listen to a speech about the 'honor' of Slytherin from my father._ I'd only heard him rehearse it for the past 10 years. It always amazed me how much he really cared about his house. And how little he always seemed to care about me.

* * *

Ok, people! You know what to do!! Just click the little review button and leave me a review!! No flames! Constructive critisim and requests are great!!!! 


	2. Honor and Hexes

Thanks to all of you who read my first chapter!! I love knowing people are reading my stories! Now I would love to know how many people like my stories! So, read on, and when you finish just click the review button! You don't even have to say you like it! Just don't be too mean...

Oh, and this chapter is dedicated to O' Great Future Ruler Maria Larry, who was my inspiration for Adriana! (Sorry, kinda forgot to tell you O' Great one!) And who REALLY will rule the world someday! (I get Europe!!!)

* * *

My father walked into the Slytherin common room in the dungeons. His black robes (as always) swished around behind him. _I mean, black went out of style YEARS ago. Actually, I'm not really sure that black has EVER been in style._ A girl with a pug-like face turned to me and whispered:

"_Is he really your father?"_ I nodded, rolling my eyes as soon as she turned back around. She looked like a cross between a pug and a baboon, and she was eyeing Draco curiously. I was in for one heck of a year.

"Welcome, first years, to Slytherin. Now, according to Professor Dumbledore…" _I am to tell you the rules first and foremost then help you to settle in… _"However, I also find it important to awaken some of you the honor of Slytherin. Most of you have grown up knowing the honor placed in being able to count yourself among the Slytherins," He looked towards where Draco, Blaise, and I were sitting, the first two staring attentively while I sat staring boredly at him. "While every year I receive a few 'wildcards' who are completely oblivious to this mighty house." _Slytherin was founded by the great Salazar…_ This drone continued for about five minutes. I looked around at my fellow first years. There was me, Blaise, and Draco. Then there was the pugboon (_yes, I'm so affectionate, aren't I?)_, and one other girl, who was quite large. Then there were Crabbe and Goyle, who Draco had pointed out to me earlier, and one pale boy who I did not know.

"Now I shall follow Professor Dumbledore's instructions and tell you the rules." Professor Snape named several long, dull, rules that I had not followed for 10 years and had no intention of following now. "Now, I expect none of you, as dimwitted as some of you might be," Father looked at Crabbe and Goyle, who were practically drooling. "To get **caught**" He looked at me. "Breaking any of these rules. Any questions?"

"Sir, what are we gonna do? I mean, is your daughter gonna move into, like, Millie and I's dorm, or, like, is it just gonna be us?" The pugboon was talking. I don't know how she managed it, but somehow, she managed to ACTUALLY be dumber than she looked.

"Yes, Adriana is going to be in your dorm, Miss Parkinson. And if you intend to survive until next week, I suggest not angering her. She is quite the talented witch." Father's eyes actually showed something that faintly resembled pride.

"'kay! Thanks Professor!" She said, trying to be perky, yet failing miserably. I wanted to laugh, but I figured that would be inappropriate. Pugboon was nearly shaking at the thought of what I would do to her if she made me mad. I was nearly shaking, too, but it was in anticipation of the first thing she would do to bug me. _I __think I'll give her a warning, a simple 'hex me' sign permanently stuck to the back of her robes._

"Now, Adriana and I will show you to your dorms." Father took the boys up one staircase, while I took the girls up to ours. As soon as we were alone, it became clear that Pansy was not gonna have a good year.

"I told you not to call me Millie." Millie said. I made a mental note to slip Millie into conversation with this girl whenever possible.

The next morning, I, being a morning person, was up and at the entrance to the Great Hall as soon as breakfast was open. Father was there, too. He walked over to the Slytherin table where a few groggy others were sitting and began distributing schedules. When he reached me, he spoke:

"I can't wait for you to show up those Gryffindors in my class on Friday." I looked, and I did have double Potions with the Gryffindors. I would finally get to meet the amazing, brilliant, charming, daring, etc. Harry Potter!!! So much fun. I smiled at my father. He gave me as close to a smile as I have ever received from him. Twenty minutes later, Draco and Blaise sat down next to me, just as I had finished eating.

"MERLN'S PANTS!" Blaise said, I giggled. "You're down here already? AND you're already FINISHED eating?"

"Yeah, so? You got a problem?" I smirked at him. I do things my way and if you don't like it, you can just suck it up. I guess one thing never changes about me, criticism never really affects me. And even if it does, I wouldn't show it if my life depended on it.

Blaise just began to eat, just as Father came back to give Draco and Blaise their schedules.

"I see you two have become friends with Ana. Good choice Ana, two pureblood wizards already after you. Just like your mother." He caught himself saying the M-word, hurriedly handed the schedules to Draco and Blaise, and hastened to walk away. Draco was snickering loudly.

"What?" I asked, trying not to be offended. "You think I'm not worthy of your affection?" Then I noticed Blaise turning bright red.

"No, it's just he was spot on with Zabini. He totally wants to…"

"SHUT UP MALFOY!!!!" Blaise had burst.

"Let's drop the subject." I suggested. I was more interested in something else. And so was Draco apparently, as we were both staring across the Hall towards a certain black-haired, scrawny, 11-year old. He didn't look all that bad, I wondered why my father hated him so much.

"Yeah, come on," Draco said, "Let's go teach Potter a lesson." Blaise and I had no objection to this plan, as Blaise had family strains with Harry, too, and I just wanted to meet this boy-who-lived. As soon as Dumbledore finished explaining about the House Cup, we left.

We stopped Harry as he exited the Great Hall. Draco, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle, was ruthless. Ok, I lied. His insults were weaker than any I had ever heard before, and the only thing even remotely threatening about his 'chat' with Harry was the fact that Crabbe and Goyle, though dumber than a post, and uglier too, had muscles. Draco left, pulling Blaise along with him. I stepped up to Harry.

"Hey Harry," I smiled. "I'm sorry."

"Thanks?" Harry looked confused. Well, who could blame him? I mean the friend of the boy who just insulted him (very badly, yes, but still it's the thought that counts, and Draco certainly THOUGHT he was mean) apologized to him.

"Yeah, that was pathetic." I went on. "And if you ever want REAL competition, let me know." I smiled again, flipped my hair over my shoulder and walked away.

"Blimey, that girl was hot for a Slytherin." I heard the Weasley mutter. My smile got even wider.

* * *

Thanks for reading!! And thanks for the two people who reviewed my last chap!

A Catholic Girl- Thanks!! I really hoped you liked this chap!!!

O' Future Ruler Maria Larry- Calm down, it's ok. You didn't have to know about Blaise. I don't know how I even remembered him. I can't tell you if it's Lily, cuz that would kinda ruin the story. Sorry! Even personal friends have to wait! I'll give you a hint though. Adriana doesn't figure it out till her third year (which is not all that far away, it'll go faster after this. I promise!) And who knows? Maybe Snape isn't even her dad? What if I got bored and decided to add a huge twist?

GO ON!! HIT THE REVIEW BUTTON!! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!!!


	3. Potions and Payback

Alright! I'm on a roll! I guess I must be REALLY bored, have a lot of ideas, or have no life. Who am I kidding? It's probably all three! Anyway here is another chapter! I really hope you like it! Thanks to everyone who read the first two chapters!!!

* * *

It was Friday morning, and like the other four days of the week, I got up to be the first one at breakfast. You'd think I'd start sleeping in a little more, but the only time my father could be _my father_ is when nobody was watching him. Heaven knows he doesn't want to be accused of favoritism. _This is the man who takes unnecessary points from Gryffindors and gives points randomly to Slytherins. I've only watched him do it for 10 years. __But you didn't hear it from me._Anyway, so that's the only time I get to say 'Hey Dad.' Every other time it becomes 'sir.'

The week had been a pretty productive one. And today I was looking forward to showing off in my second best subject, behind DADA, Potions. _So what if I show off a little? That creepy Granger girl does ev__ery single __freakin__' time But now it'__s my turn__ sister, and you're __gonna__ wish you had never opened your __ginormous__ bucktoothed mouth when I'm through with you. _

I was pulled from my daydream of Hermionie leaving the Potions classroom in tears by Draco sitting down.

"Where's Blaise?" I asked when I noticed that Draco didn't have a tagalong. I swear Blaise has no individuality, and Draco needs support at every moment of every day. I bet he even needs support in his sleep. _Speaking of sleep, it's a good thing I've never really needed any, because both __pugboon__ and Millie snore, loudly. I'm talking a nails-on-chalkboard-to-screaming-banshee-snore__pugboon__ combined with a jackhammer-meets-jet-engine-snore__ (Millie)__. Not exactly Mozart. __Or Beethoven.__ Or even Grateful Dead. _

"Sick." Draco replied shortly.

"He sucks at Potions, doesn't he?" Knowing Blaise, his pride (not to be confused with individuality) would keep him from showing his faults as long as humanly possible. And Draco always wanted to prove he knew more information than everyone else, so a one word answer screamed lie.

"Yeah, pretty much. I doubt he'll pull it off though. He's afraid of medicine." Draco replied coolly.

"Nice, I'm sure he'll thank you for letting out his secret."

"He doesn't have to know I told. And plus I only told you. You don't count."

"Gee, thanks. Self esteem went through the roof."

"No, I mean…" Draco looked scared that he had really upset me. I suppressed my giggles. "You're our best mate, so he should be madder if I didn't tell you, right?"

Now the giggles came through. "I won't tell, Draco. You're off the hook, this time." He gulped. Yesterday pugboon had managed to annoy me by asking me 14 times in History of Magic 'Like, how do you spell goblin?' _Poor __pugboon__ She can't get the sign off of the back of her robes. Now they're ruined. __Too bad._ That was me pretending to care, my conscience was bugging me. I've already plotted to replace all of her Witch Weeklys with Furby Fans Forever next time she annoys me. I think she'll find it creepy, disturbing, and utterly wrong. I think I'll find it hilarious.

When we finally walked into Dad's classroom in the dungeons, I was ready to show up anyone who thought they were better than me. Which turned out to be Hermionie. I sat front and center, had my cauldron and supplies out on my desk and ready to go as my father walked into the room. He launched into his speech on brewing glory and whatnot. I had come up with some new concoctions last year, but for some reason he didn't include them. _I don't see anything wrong with 'stewing stupidity' __'boiling boredom' 'concocting crabbiness' 'distilling drama' or, my persona__l favorite, 'liquefying __loserdom__'._

"Potter, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Father suddenly turned to Harry.

"Er…." Harry was stumped. _Draught of Living Death.__Draught of Living Death.__ Wait, why am willing him on? I WANT him to fail._ That know-it-all Hermionie's hand was in the air.

"Tut, tut… clearly fame isn't everything." Dad sneered. And people wonder where I get my wonderful, pleasant sense of sarcasm from. "Let's try again, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" _How dumb do they get? __The stomach of a goat.__ Where else? __The Moon?__Under your pillow?_

"I don't know, Sir." Harry turned bright red. Score: 2-Dad 0-Harry.

"Well then, what is the difference between monkshood and wolfbane?" Again, Hermionie's eagerness to answer took over, and she jumped up and down next to her seat. And Harry had no idea what the answer was. "Sit down, Granger. Adriana, what are the answers?"

"The Draught of Living Death, the stomach of a goat, and they are the same thing, Sir." I said, without a moment of hesitation.

"Very good." He smiled at me. The rest of class went without much interest, unless you include my father telling off Harry for making a mistake in his potion. Loudly. Seriously, I was beginning to feel sorry for Harry; my father had never ridden on any student, even a Gryffindor, this much before.

After Potions I had Herbology with the Ravenclaws. I was hoping, seeing as there were only two other female Slytherins, and neither one of them was smart enough to walk and chew gum at the same time, that there would be at least one girl I could befriend. I was in luck. A girl named Padma Patil and I were paired together. She said she had a twin sister in Gryffindor, but I wasn't holding it against her, and she didn't really like any other of the Ravenclaw girls. We got along pretty well, and Professor Sprout even said we were the best team she had seen all week.

After Herbology, we had flying lessons. Not that I needed them. My father hadn't played Quidditch, but he had already convinced Dumbledore to let me play on the team this year. I play Seeker.

"WHAT?!?!?!" Draco yelled when I told him. "I wanted to play Seeker!"

"Sorry, you'll have to dethrone me next year." I said, making my fake pouty face. He smirked. Of course he had to go and steal Neville's Rememberall when he fell off of his broom. And then he had to go throw it. And Harry had to go into a steep nosedive after it. And McGonagall had to see him. And Harry had to be the Seeker on the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

Severus Snape was walking down the corridor, reflecting on his daughter's excellent performance in his class today. He wished she knew how proud he was of her. He knew she craved his pride. He also knew she wanted to know who her mother was. But that was one bit of information he was never willingly going to tell her. He wasn't embarrassed, it's just that he didn't know how a) Ana would take it and b) how the rest of the wizarding world would take it. He turned a corner, and heard voices.

"Yes, Potter, you are the youngest Seeker in a century." Minerva was telling the Potter brat.

"I beg to differ, Minerva. That title would belong to my daughter. She is younger than Potter, I believe." Severus figured that if he was going to show his pride in his daughter, he might as well start with her talents at Quidditch.

"Oh, yes. Of course Severus, I didn't realize you cared." Minerva looked taken aback at how much Severus cared about Ana.

"I most certainly do." He walked on past the two, and on to his office. He owed something to Ana, and the more time he had to prepare himself to give it to her, the better.

* * *

So, that's it. Chapter 3. Yeah, I know, I lied. But I swear it'll go faster now! I hope you liked it anyway . And even if you didn't, leave me a review anyway. I love to hear anything you have to say, as long as it doesn't scar me for life.

* * *

O' Future Ruler Maria Larry- Where else would I have gotten the brilliant sarcasm, the amazing attitude, and the gorgeous looks? Just FYI though, if Adriana really is Snape's daughter (no guarantees here) then she isn't pureblood. Snape is half-blood. Hence the 'Half-blood Prince.' And I tried to include more 'funny crap' this time. Thanks O' Great One!!!!

BlewStar101-Thanks so much for the review!! I hope you keep reading! I promise it'll just keep getting more interesting from here!

A Catholic Girl- Thanks again for reading! I can't wait for Adriana to figure out her family either! I just gotta work out all the little details…

* * *

In the words of Pansy Parkinson (pugboon) "Like what are we gonna do?"

We're gonna REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!

Please?


	4. Allergies and Acronyms

Chapter 4!! HOORAY FOR ME!!! I usually don't write this often, but I have a ton of ideas and I'm worried I'll forget them if I don't write it now! THANK YOU SO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO HAS READ!!! Now, I know a lot of you read, but I would LOVE, LOVE, LOVE, a review from everyone!!! Well, I've gone on long enough. Here is Chapter 4.

* * *

It was Halloween, my least favorite holiday. _Why i__s it my least favorite, you ask?__ Don't deny __it,__ you know there was that little piece of your mind that wants to know._ I hate Halloween because it was the first night I ever asked who my mother was. And it was the first night that I figured out that my father was never gonna tell me.

* * *

_"Daddy?"__ Six-year-old A__driana bounced up to her father. Her normally tan skin was pale white, almost transparent. Her ghost costume had worked out perfectly. Of course, she was never going to go trick-or-treating in Hogwarts. She stayed in the __Snape__ quarters all night and day, just like every other day._

_"Yes?" Her father replied irritably. He hated the word 'Daddy.' He also hated Halloween because he was allergic to pumpkins. His eyes always watered in the pumpkin-scented Great Hall, at least one seventh year was always dared to scream 'BOO'__ behind him__ while he wasn't looking, and they ALWAYS took the watery eyes to mean he was a '__scaredy__-cat'_

_"Who's my mommy?" Adriana's bright silver eyes looked up at him, shining with innocence. He knew the day would come when she would want to know, and had dreaded the moment when it would come._

_"What makes you think you have one?" He didn'__t want to reply to her__ question, especially not now._

_"Well, all the big kids at the school talk about their mommies. All of THEM have one!" Adriana was nearly in tears at the thought of not having a 'mommy'._

_"Look, I'm going to be late for the feast." He snapped. "Maybe I'll tell you some other time." And with that, Severus __Snape__ swept out of his room and away from his daughter.

* * *

_

_And to this day he has never told me. __Satisfied? I know, __'__you were six, let it go__'__But ever since then, there's been no 'Daddy,' no hugs, and no loving gestures._Well, I lied, about a month ago, Father gave me a necklace.

"It was your mother's," He had said. It was the first real clue to the identity of my mother. The necklace was silver, and had a single charm, an 'L'. I toyed with it as I looked up to the staff table. There was my father, his eyes red, as was typical on Halloween._ Now I know why they call him a bat. There is a creepy resemblance. Of course, there's also a creepy resemblance to Michael Jackson, but nobody dares to mention that._ Draco came and sat down next to me, with Blaise on my other side.

"Did you see Snape today? He looks just like Mic…" He had stopped midsentence, looking at me. My glare practically screamed _say one more word and you wi__ll wake up in your seventh year. _It woulda screamed more, but it's hard to fit that in a glare.

"Yo, dude. I don't think you wanna be messing with this girl, she bites, hard." Blaise had suffered my wrath a couple days ago, when he wound up with a tray full of dragon dung we were using as fertilizer on his face. Of course, then I wound up facing the wrath of Professor Sprout. My hand still hurts from writing that essay on the uses of dragon dung in Herbology.

"OMG!!!!!! DREE DREE!!!" Pugboon had showed up, pulling a reluctant Millie behind her. She had started calling me 'Dree Dree' because, well, I don't even think there IS a reason beyond her Pain Evoking, Really Kooky _It's hard to find an insult that starts with 'k'_, Intolerable, Nosy, Execrable _no clue it's just a big word that sounded smart when I read it in the library_, Symptoms of Stupidity (otherwise known as P.E.R.K.I.N.E.S.S). "So, guess what?" I didn't even have time to reply with my standard 'you know something I don't care about but you're going to tell me anyway?' before she went on. "Millie and I are challenging the Gryffindors to a Who-Can-Find the-Scariest-Costume-Contest! We're calling it the wcfsc… wuhcafuscaca! The er… what was it… Wahcufescauei? No… wuhcafuscaca!!! I'm going as a Furby!" She shuddered. _The wimp_ "Those things SCARE me!"

She sat down next to Draco, pulling Millie down with her. "And Millie's," Millie cracked her knuckles and glared at pugboon "Going as a vampire!" Pugboon looked up at Draco adoringly. "What do you think, Malfoy?" She said, like she was in awe of Draco. _Which,_ I reminded myself,_ she probably was. I mean, Draco's the only guy who had ever looked at her._ I'm still asking myself why.

I left breakfast as quickly as possible and went to my first lesson, Transfiguration. The day went by relatively normally for Hogwarts, the only exception being Peeves changing his image to match the Hogwarts ghosts, and screaming 'BOO!!!" at random classes. Pugboon wet her pants when he jumped out of the chalkboard in History of Magic. I laughed.

Dinner was later that night. I glanced up at my father, who was looking preoccupied. He kept looking nervously at the spot next to him where Professor Quirrell usually sat. He had remembered to take his allergy potion, at least. Just as the desserts had been served, and I was wishing that pugboon (looking hilarious in a bright pink furry thing she called a furby costume) would drop dead (it'sa thought that goes through my head a lot), Quirrell ran in through the main entrance to the hall.

"TROOLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!" He yelled. "IN THE DUNGEONS!!!!!!" He fainted just after this exclamation, but I had the feeling that there was something weird going on here.

Apparently, my father had the same idea. I waited right outside of the hall as Quirrell got up, unharmed, and ran out of the Great Hall and up the stairs. My father tailed him. And I tailed my father.

Nobody noticed me until Quirrell stopped outside of the 3rd floor corridor. He opened the door, and scrambled inside. My father, however, looked around before entering after Quirrell. He saw me.

"We will discuss this later." He hissed, and slipped inside.

Of course I followed.

"Sev-Sev-Severus! I was just g-g-going to ch-ch-check and make sure everything w-w-was alright in here!"

"We both know that is not the reason you are here Quirrell. And I would prefer you refrain from coming here again, or I shall be forced to report you to Dumbledore."

"Yes, Severus. Whatever is b-b-best!" I pressed myself to the wall as Quirrell rushed past me. I ran out quickly before my father found me eavesdropping.

Too late. "ADRIANA EILEEN SNAPE!" I turned to face my father, who was furious. "You are an insolent…"

"FATHER!!!!" A giant head had bitten my father's leg, pulling him up in the air. He made a movement with his wand, and the dog dropped him. _That's the first thing I've seen here scarier than __pugboon_. He walked back out of the corridor and shut the door.

"Adriana," he panted, "I am giving you detention. However, for being alert, I will award 10 points to Slytherin." That's my father, always looking for a way to make Slytherin win. "Now, go back to your dorm, and do not mention a single thing you have heard or seen here ever again. Do you understand me?"

"Yes sir!" I saluted and turned away to leave.

_Did I mention I REALLY hate Halloween?

* * *

_

Well, that's it. Yeah, I know the chapter kinda sucked (feel free to disagree), I just couldn't think of a better way of saying what I wanted to say about Halloween. Oh well, thank you if you read!!! And thanks to all of my reviewers! Please keep reviewing! It makes me feel so happy!!!!

* * *

Drunkonmusic Gals- Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!! And a HUGE thanks for your compliments!! I hope you dug this chapter just as much! And I tried to make Snape seem just a little less fatherly. Thanks for the suggestion!!!!

O' Future Ruler Maria Larry- It's ok, you're not an idiot. You're allowed to forget things every once in a while. Please don't die of laughter, that might not look to good on my permanent record. Plus I know what you wanna look like. Aren't I even REMOTELY close to that? Oh, and PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!! Save it for someone who REALLY deserves it! cough cough

* * *

Now, leave me a review or Fluffy will eat you too! 


	5. Christmas and Concussions

Hey again!!! This is Chapter 5, and I guess it's gonna be a long chapter. I wanna include Quidditch and Christmas. Those probably should be two separate chaps, but I don't have the patience for that. So, here it goes. Thanks to everyone who has read!!!!! Oh, one more thing. Just in case you are too stupid to realize that I am NOT JK Rowling and I do NOT own Harry Potter: I am not JK Rowling and I do not own Harry Potter. I think that me and every other HP fan wishes they were, though.

* * *

"You nervous?" Draco asked. For once he had actually woken up to come to breakfast with me. He said he wanted to make sure I ate something. _Yeah, right. Like I'll actually listen to him._

"No." _Yes._ "I'm fine. Ready to knock Ha-Potter off of his broom." _I'm about to puke. I hope Harry isn't as good as they make him out to be. _"Why, were you worried about me?" _He may not be, but I definitely am worried about myself._ Draco was about to reply when my father turned up. _Is it just me or does he do that a lot?_

"Good luck today, Adriana. I believe your training will prove beneficial. I expect to see the Quidditch Cup in my office again." My father gave his typical good luck speech. _Of course, he saves nothing but the best for his star pupil, his Seeker, and his freakin' DAUGHTER!_ His hand rested on my shoulder for the briefest of moments until he swept away to go intimidate Harry. Professor McGonagall walked over to where I was sitting.

"I wish you the best of luck today Miss Snape," I winced, "And I hope that you and Mr. Potter provide us with an interesting match." Professor McGonagall's good luck speech seemed to be nicer than my father's.

"DREE DREE!!!! I can't believe you getta play Quidditch! I mean, I wanna play Quidditch, but I stink! Oh, well. I hope you do great today! Don't hurt yourself!!" Pugboon had bounced over. "Millie and I will be rooting for you!!" _Well no duh. You're in Slytherin, I play on the Slytherin team. I wonder how __that works out?_ As she turned to leave, I raised my wand to aim a curse at her, but Blaise grabbed my hand.

"Concentrate on Quidditch first, then you can hex Pansy." He said. I lowered my wand reluctantly.

After breakfast, I made my way out to the Quidditch Pitch. I changed into my robes, feeling slightly self-conscious as I was the only girl on the team. Flint attempted to give us a pep talk, but it turned out more as 'People, we gotta win or I will crush you.' He looked at me when he said that. _Run run, as fast as you can. You can't catch me__, I'm the Gingerbread Man!_Like I was gonna lose. My competitiveness would kill Harry before that happened.

We walked out onto the Pitch. I saw Harry, he looked WAY more nervous than me. _Ha! I'm not the most scared one on the Pitch!!_ Madam Hooch blew her whistle. I took off. My new broom, a Nimbus 2000, was working perfectly. Harry and I circled the Pitch, looking for the Snitch. I saw it first. It was glinting right behind Harry's head. I flew towards him. He got nervous and dove. I flew towards the Snitch when Harry's broom went berserk. I grabbed for the Snitch, intending to win the game then help Harry, but his broom flew sharply upward, right at me.

* * *

Severus watched as his daughter reached out for the Golden Snitch. She was really a talented player. Severus blinked, and Potter had rammed into Adriana from underneath. He hit her in the chest, hard. She fell backwards off of her broom and to the ground. She hit it, hard. Madam Hooch blew her whistle, pausing the game. It became clear, however, when Potter did not stop jerking, that the boy had no control over his broom. _I may know very little about flying, but I do know that Potter is better than this._ He looked around. Quirrell was muttering something under his breath. _That filthy piece of scum._ Severus knew the countercurse, and he began to perform it, hoping to, for some reason, help Potter. A couple seconds later, his robes were on fire.

"What the…" He turned, stomping out the fire. He stretched out his arm and hit Quirrell in the face. He fell. _That moron, got what was coming to him._ Then he realized that Adriana was still lying on the ground, unmoving. Everyone had been so distracted by Potter that no one had thought to take her to the hospital wing. _Of course, the Potter boy gets all of the attention. _As he hurried off to help Adriana, everyone else was STILL making sure the boy was okay. No, that's not what they were doing, the Potter boy had the Snitch. The two teams were crowding around him, Gryffindors cheering and Slytherins complaining.

Severus had reached Adriana. She was bleeding on her chest where Potter's broomstick had hit her and also bleeding heavily from her head, where she had hit the ground. He shook her lightly. She didn't respond. He created a platform out of thin air and began to make his way to the castle.

* * *

"Adriana?" Someone was standing over me. "Are you alright?" I blinked. Draco came into focus.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine." I looked around, confuzzled. "What in the name of Merlin's pants happened?" I was in the hospital wing, and the last thing I could remember was reaching out to grab the Snitch. "Did we win the match?"

"Er… no. And Potter's broom hit you in the chest and you fell off. You've been out for a while now. While Potter was jerking around he somehow managed to swallow the Snitch. It's not fair, you should've won."

"Wait, what day is it?"

"Wednesday." The match was on Saturday so that meant…

"FOUR DAYS!?!?!" I shouted. "FOUR WHOLE DAYS????" Draco nodded. Madam Pomfrey had heard me screaming.

"Oh dear! You're finally awake. I was beginning to worry about you! Let me call for your father, he's been worried sick about you." _Of course he was. The one time he cares I'm out cold._ "He was the one who saved you, you know. Everyone else forgot when Potter spat the Snitch out of his mouth. You poor dear." _Great, that makes me feel better. When Potter swallows something they leave me to die._

"I'll get Professor Snape." Draco said. "Blaise would want to know you're awake too." He hurried out of the door. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to keep you here for at least another day. Also, your jaw and midsection might be a little sore for the next few days. I advise you not to push yourself too hard until they completely heal." Madam Pomfrey hurried around. "I can give you this potion to help with the pain for now." I drank the potion. It tasted like that cream pugboon uses on her pimples. _Trust me, that's not good. I know, I mistook it for toothpaste once in the dark._ Pugboon had woken up to a mess of pimples spelling 'moron' on her face. Oh, and I had turned her hair puke green.

Just then, my father swept into the room. His face flooded with relief as for the first time in 5 years, he hugged me.

"OW!!!!" It hurt.

"Oh, I am so sorry, Ana. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, sir." Blaise hurried in and stood next to my father.

"ANA!!!!" He shrieked like a little girl. Which, I had to admit, was quite hilarious. "You're okay! I was really worried." Blaise's feminine side apparently showed through when he was relieved.

"Er… thanks Blaise." I said, feeling slightly uncomfortable. One last person walked into the room.

"Are you okay?" Asked Harry. "I'm really sorry. I lost control of my broom. You should have won the game." He looked sorry too. His face was slowly turning bright pink.

"I'm fine, thanks." I said.

"Oi! Harry! Leave that Slytherin scum alone and get out here!" Ron Weasley yelled from outside the hospital wing.

"Bye, Harry." I said. He waved and left.

"What were you doing anyway?" Ron asked.

"Ron, I nearly killed her! The least I could do was apologize."

"You fancy her! YOU FANCY HER!!!"

I was let out of the hospital wing on Saturday. All of my Professors excused my homework, as I still got throbbing headaches whenever I thought too hard. Christmas was coming up though, that at least was something to look forward to.

Christmas Day I woke up even earlier than I normally did. Blaise, Draco, and I had made an agreement that I would take my presents and open them in their dormitory. I walked in, levitating a large number of boxes behind me.

"OI! WAKE UP!!!" Draco and Blaise bolted awake. They both looked at the presents at the foot of their beds, and smiled greedily.

"Let's go!" Draco said. I opened the gift on top of my pile. It was from Draco. A small ring fell out. It was silver, with an emerald snake engraved on it.

"It's beautiful! Thank you Draco!" I kissed him on the cheek. He blushed.

"You're welcome, I had it specially made. Thanks for the shirt." I had given Draco a green shirt with silver stripes. On the pocket a snake curled around the letter S.

"No problem." I said, opening another present.

"That one's from my father." Draco said. "He says you'll appreciate it." It was a book. 1001 Plans for Revenge: Curses, Hexes, and Charms. _Excellent. I was running out of ideas for pugboon._

"I do. Tell him I said thanks. Why didn't you go home for Christmas?"

"Father says I should experience one Christmas here." I had opened another book. The Beauty Book for Witches.

"Er… thanks Blaise." I said.

"It's from my mum. This one's from me." He pointed to a small box on top of my diminishing stack. I opened it. It was a charm like the one on my mother's necklace, only with an A, not an L. "I thought you could use one to put on there for your name." I kissed him too.

"Thanks, Blaise, I love it." I opened the presents I had left. They were all from my father. He had gotten me a new set of scales, a broomstick servicing kit, and enough books to fill a library. He had never been good at getting personal gifts. Then, there was the cloak. The invisibility cloak. It had come with a note.

_Adriana,_

_This was your mother's. I trust that you will use it wisely._

_-Your father._

I winced. _Such a personal note. My father must have poured his heart and soul into the piece of parchment he wrote this on. I'm so touched._

"Awesome cloak, Ana!" Draco had spotted it. "This'll be great! Try it on!" I did, and I disappeared. _I am gonna have so much fun with this thing.

* * *

_

There it is. Chapter 5. Numero cinco. Thanks to everyone who has read!!!!! What'd you think? Did I try to cram too much into it? Should I make all of them this long? Leave me a review to let me know!!

* * *

Obsessed. Otaku. of. America.- Love the name! Thanks for reading and reviewing! I have no plans to stop writing. Please don't hurt my plot bunnies!!!!!

O' Future Ruler Maria Larry- HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!! Yeah, I know, you're gonna kill me. But you know I can't keep my big mouth shut, and at least I waited until AFTER it was over to tell the world, right? M must have been really worried about your wrath, cuz he skipped school on Friday. Pointless, cuz you weren't there anyway. The world of school is so dull without you!! You can keep the pillow case, it's just one more thing I gotta pack anyway. When is the party? Oh, yeah. Hope you liked the chap!

Drunkonmusic Gals- Thank you!! I'm glad Snape was better. I agree, he was too niceish. He's kinda too nice in this chap though. Oh well. I dunno how I have this planned either. I have certain scenes in random times and places (like 3rd year) in my head, I just have to get there. Thanks for reading!!!

* * *

Now it is time for you to leave a review. Just click the little button. It will not hurt you, I promise.


	6. Mirrors and Meetings

Chello peeps!!!! I have no idea why I just did that. Probably has something to do with the fact that I am insane/crazy/totally blonde. Well anyway, moving past my issues, here is chapter 6. Thanks to everyone who has read this far and not decided I totally suck!!!! I thank you who read this far AND decided I DO totally suck too, just not as much.

* * *

Two days after Christmas I was already burning to use my cloak. Of course, I didn't want anyone else with me the first time. I wanted it to be special. _Tonight is the night. I'll hex Pugboon for her little squeal before the match, and Millie's got the flu. I swear, I think Pugboon knew Harry was gonna nearly kill me._ Then it'll just be me, the cloak, and the night.

My plan worked perfectly, right up until about five minutes after I thought it up. That's when pugboon came bounding in.

"DREE DREE!!!!!!" She yelled. I swear the whole hall could hear. "You won't believe what I just found out!" _You're moving to Antartica? They've finally figured out what is wrong with your brain? NO NO I GOT IT!!!! YOU'RE GOING TO MOVE TO ANTARTICA WHERE THEY TELL YOU WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOUR BRAIN?!?!?!_"MILLIE'S BETTER!!!!" Oh, goody. Just what I needed. As much as I don't like Millie, I don't wanna hex her. I reserve my hexes only for the few I really hate. _Ok, so it's more than few…_

"Well, that's great. But I have a ton of books I wanna read in the library so I'll be out late." I gave an excuse. Pugboon was stupid enough to believe most of them. She threw me a goodbye party last week when I said I was moving to the moon.

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW" I'm serious, it was a 5 freakin' minute pout. "But we were gonna throw a party for Millie."

"Invite someone else." I said.

"UMMMM…. I guess." Pugboon pouted. _Yep, that's gonna change my mind. NOT._ "Bye Dree Dree." She turned, and tripped. I laughed.

Somehow that night I actually managed to ditch the party. Of course, it involved keeping my cloak with me in the library where I was pretending to read. When Madam Pince ushered me out, I turned into an empty corridor and slipped my cloak on. It felt cool, being invisible. But just to check, I turned and made a face at a passing 7th year. She didn't even turn.

I walked down the hall, peeking into empty classrooms and sticking my nose into everywhere. I was walking down a corridor when I heard a noise. I looked around, there was no one there.

WHAM!!!! I bumped headfirst into something solid, something that was not there before. I snatched at what was seemingly midair in front of me. I grabbed a cloak, and beneath that cloak was Harry Potter.

He looked about ready to yell at me, but I stopped him. "Someone's coming. Listen." I hissed into his ear. I pushed him into one of the classrooms around the corridor, then went in and shut the door quietly behind me.

I turned to Harry. I sneered. He backed against a wall. I walked up to him and socked him, hard, in the face.

"OW!" He breathed.

"That was for nearly getting me caught out of bounds after curfew." Then I kicked him in the stomach. He 'oooofffff'ed. This felt good. I need to take like, tae-kwan-do or something. "That was for winning the Quidditch match." Then I took out my wand, pointed it at his knee, and muttered the incantation for the stinging hex. Harry collapsed. "And THAT was for nearly killing me." _That was fun…LET'S DO IT AGAIN. _But Harry looked like he was in so much pain I couldn't hurt him anymore. Plus, I ran out of things to be mad at him for.

Harry looked over my shoulder for a minute, then walked over to a mirror in the corner.

"Uh, Harry. I know you're ahem gorgeous, you don't have to stand in front of the mirror for hours a day. I thought only pugboon did that."

"Pugboon?" He turned to look at me. His face where I had socked him was swelling. I had to suppress a laugh, he looked ridiculous.

"Pansy Parkinsin. I hate her slimy (yet still perky) guts." He laughed.

"Pugboon, I'll have to remember that one." He turned back to the mirror. "Woah…" He breathed. "Look at this!" I shoved him out of the way. He hit the wall with an "OOF". I stepped up to the mirror.

"You were right, Harry, woah…" The mirror didn't only show me, it showed a woman hugging me. I assumed she was my mother. But not even this mirror would show me who my mother was. All I could see was that she had beautiful long red hair._ You freakin' mirror. Why does NO ONE show me who my mother is? I think I have a right to know._ I was snapped out of my reverie by Harry.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're like the Hulk?"

"Are you saying I turn into a giant green monster and rip my shirt off when I get mad?" Just in case, I looked down. My shirt was firmly on my chest.

"No, I was saying that you have the muscles. You HURT…" He rubbed his arm.

"Er… thanks, I guess." I looked back into the mirror. _Mom, turn around…_

"What do you see in the mirror?" Harry had walked up behind me.

"You first." I wasn't about to get deep with Harry. _I mean, my father hates him. But he also seems to hate me…_

"I see my parents standing behind me." He looked embarrassed, like I had expected him to have a million galleons surrounding him. "Your turn."

"I see my mother, hugging me. But I still can't see who she is." Now I blushed. _I BLUSHED __**I**__ BLUSHED!!!! In front of HARRY POTTER!_

"You don't know who your mother is?" Harry actually looked like he felt sorry for me. I wanted to sock him. "That's awful, I mean, I knew Sn-your dad was pretty bad, but to not even tell you who your mother IS?? Even I know who my parents are."

"Yeah, he kinda hates me." I looked down at my shoes. I wish I had learned the art of subtlety.

"How could anyone hate you?" He asked, sounding so sweet and genuine when he said it I wanted to kiss him, barf, and punch him again all at the same time.

"I dunno, but a lot of people seem to. Take Ron and Hermionie, for example." To my surprise, Harry laughed.

"They don't hate you. Ron thinks you're hot and is jealous cuz I know you and he doesn't and Hermionie only hates the fact that you're smarter than her. Don't tell her I said that."

"I won't. Thanks Harry. You're not as bad as they make you out to be." I took my cloak from the corner. Harry took his. "You first." He left. I followed him, figuring that I could pull my cloak on outside of the room.

"ADRIANA EILEEN SNAPE!!" Oh, crap.

* * *

Tee hee, cliffie. Thanks for reading, now let me know what you think! PLEASE!! I love hearing what you have to say!!!!!

* * *

Drunkonmusic Gals- I think I got my planning under control, I hope you do too! I think Harry does like Ana, but he doesn't know it yet. But he may not like her in the way you think. And Snape, he might not have anything to worry about. Thanks for the review!!!

O' Future Ruler Maria Larry- My favorite part is the Snape! Harry! Snape! Harry! Snape! Harry! DUMBLEDORE!!! Hermionie! Anyway, moving on…I hope you liked it! We gotta write ours soon! CAW!!! PLEASE DON'T HURT THE PILLOWCASE!!!!!!!

Obsessed.Otaku.of.America- She beat the crap outta Harry. Now you gotta review! Of course, she felt kinda bad afterward, but that wasn't part of the deal. Hope you enjoyed this chap!!!!!

BlewStar101- Thanks for the review!!!! Harry and Ana are gonna be stuck together somehow, I promise!!! Whether it's by choice or not, I have no idea. Thanks again!!!!

* * *

SO, the review button. It is calling you. And if you don't push it, Ana will come and beat you up. Maybe she'll even push you into a Portal of Doom. So, just push the button.


	7. Detentions and Death Wishes

Ok, I have officially gone off the deep end falling out of my rocker to pick up my lost marbles. That's crazy talk for I have lost my mind. Of course, there wasn't much there to begin with, but that's another story. Maybe it has something to do with the fact that I inhaled TOO MANY PAINT FUMES last night cuz my room was painted and my mom made me sleep in there anyway. But I can't think straight. So, if this chap sucks, take it out on my walls, not me. Oh well, the sucky chapter had to come sometime, so, here it goes.

* * *

_This bites. _I'm sitting in my father's office, the place I grew up in, and my father is storming around me.

"ADRIANA, what did I tell you about getting caught? I told you not to let it happen. Did I not tell you to NOT LET IT HAPPEN?" He glared at me, his face in my face.

"Yessir, you did tell me not to let it happen." I said, rubbing my arm where he had dragged me here. Actually, I should be more worried about my ear, the first half of the walk he had me by THAT. He only grabbed my arm when it was about to fall off. Now I know what Harry was talking about when he called me the Hulk. My father HURTS!

"You're lucky that it was only I who caught you out of bounds. You see, this never happened." _Of course, with any other student YOU wouldn't be having this talk __THEY would just get a little warning and you would tell them to skip off back to bed. __I'm just special. _"You will be serving detention with me for the rest of the week, excluding tomorrow, as you have Quidditch practice, and I do not want the team to become suspicious. Now, what did the mirror show you?" The fury on his face turned to worry, as he suddenly remembered where he had pulled me from.

"Nothing." I said.

"Adriana, I need to know what it showed you. Your safety could be concerned." _Yeah, right. He just wants to know if his little secret got out. _

"Why do you care? You've never cared about me before, why now? Anyway, I know what you're thinking, and I have a right to know who my mother is." I watched his face flood with anger and worry again. This was SO satisfying.

"Ana, never again are you to suggest that I do not care about you." _Kay, just cuz I don't say it aloud doesn't mean it's not true. _"And I agree, you do have a right to know who your mother is. But as you are a minor, and I am your guardian, I have the right to deny you your rights. Make sense? And it really is for your own good." _You didn't even say father. I hope that dog bites your head off, but you live and have to go through a horridly painful round of Skele-Gro just to die anyway._

"It makes crystal clear sense, Professor." I looked into his eyes, trying not to let him see inside my head (he had taught me Occlumency several years ago.) I didn't want him to see the hurt inside me. Or the death wish, that might get me in trouble.

Two days later I reported to my father's office, ready to serve my punishment. I had a plan. Until I found out who my mother was, I was just going to be like any other student to Professor Snape. Of course, he would probably like that.

"As you are more adept at Potions than most of my seventh year students," I wasn't sure if he was complimenting me, or insulting the seventh years. Probably the latter. "I am going to have you assist me in brewing some simple potions for the infirmary. We'll start with the boil potion." He handed me a sheet of paper with instructions on it, and instructed me to begin working. "As soon as you are finished, you may leave."

"Yes Professor Snape." I nodded and begun working.

An hour later my potion was finished. I flasked several bottles and walked over to Professor Snape.

"Sir, I've finished with the potion." I handed him the flasks.

"Thank you, Ana. You are free to go." He half-smiled at me, it was obvious he had figured out why I was so distanced.

"Thank you Professor, I will see you tomorrow, Sir." I walked out of the room, flipping my hair over my shoulder as I went.

My fa-Professor Snape muttered behind me. "Just like her mother."

The rest of the week went about the same, Professor Snape giving me a potion to complete, me completing it without a word, and leaving the dungeon without a backwards glance. Finally, I had no more detentions. _Thank God, he keeps trying to get me to slip up and call him father._

Draco came and sat next to me. "Monday, eh? First one of the term."

"Yeah. I guess. Ready for Herbology?" I responded as he shoved food into his face. "Gee, try to eat some more Draco, you aren't eating enough. And take bigger bites."

"Who are you, my mother?" Draco sneered.

"Touché" I had to admit, after spending almost a year with me Draco had improved. I waited until Draco was finished eating to respond. "Drac-y, we're going to be rich!! I've found proof of reincarnation!"

"What?" He actually looked confused.

"YOU!!! I mean, you just CAN'T get that stupid in one lifetime!" _Yep, cheesy insult #467._ "Come on Drake, let's go get the gorilla children and go to Herbology." I pulled him out of his seat and towards Crabbe and Goyle.

"DREE-DREE!!! How are you?!?" Pugboon bounced up behind me.

"I feel sick."

"OOOOOOHHHHH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Why? What's the matter?"

"Your face, it makes me want to vomit." I turned and walked away, leaving poor pugboon in tears.

Herbology went without any major points of interest, unless you count Terry Boot exploding yet another one of Professor Sprout's hats while absentmindedly waving his wand listening to her drone on about some plant.

That night, Draco had detention (Professor McGonagall caught him attempting to hex Harry in the corridor) so it was just Blaise and I. After dinner, Blaise rushed off to finish his Herbology homework. I was bored, so I figured I would annoy the heck out of Professor Snape. I stood up and walked over to where Harry, Ron, and Hermione were leaving the Gryffindor table.

"Hey, Harry, Ron, Hermione." I nodded to each one of them. "What's up?"

"Er… We're fine, why are you talking to us Ana?" Harry looked confused. Ron was staring at me, and Hermione was glaring at me, the only student to ever show her up. _She deserved it though, the show-offy little gerbil._

"Well, I wanted to annoy the heck out of Professor Snape, and I figured you shared this feeling, so I thought we could do it together." I blinked at him.

"Er…Ok." Harry looked confused.

"Look, will you sit next to me in Potions on Friday? It would be great if you could at least pretend you like me too, Hermione." They considered it for a while. I could see Professor Snape watching my every move.

"Sure" Harry and Hermione said. Ron kept staring blankly.

"Um, what's wrong with him?" I asked. "Is there something even more wrong with his brain than usual?"

"RON!!!!" He blinked and came back to life. I laughed.

"Look, I'll see you on Friday, okay?" I said.

"Yeah." Harry said.

"Alright." Hermione said.

"I'll see you _anytime_." Ron breathed.

* * *

I gotta say, not one of my favorite chapters, and you probably all hate me for publishing such a sucky chapter, but the paint fumes got to me. I'm sorry. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed anyway. And if you didn't, take pity on the poor girl affected by the paint fumes and lie. I have no morals it's ok with me. Also, another reason for you to pity me: My hopes and dreams were crushed. I found out that I will never be the Pope. Why? Two reasons, I'm not male, and I'm not Catholic. Just leave a review to make me feel all better, please?

* * *

Drunkonmusic Gals- Thanks for your great theories! They gave me some new ideas to consider, but I think I can honestly say that at least one of those will happen. Don't hold me to that though. Thanks SO much for the support and review!!!!

Vlmck02- Thanks! I hope you liked this chapter, sorry there weren't really any other peoples POVs. Please keep reading anyway!

Dragonrider090- Thanks, you don't know how much it means for me to hear from you. I really like to know that people think my stories are 'freakin' awesome'!

O' Future Ruler Maria Larry- Yes, you are a stereotypical blonde at heart. And I think I created the stereotypical blonde, so me too!!! But I'm actually a REAL blonde so HA!!!! I'm SORRY!! Don't hurt my monkey! If I can't be the REAL Pope I at least need a monkey for my costume! (Yes, we STILL dress up for Halloween!)

Shadow Spirit Song- Thanks a billion and a half!! I hope you liked this chapter!!

* * *

Now it is time for you all to click that little thing I like to call the review button. Push it, if you do, all your dreams will come true. The future Pope and top CIA agent guarantees it.


	8. Happy Potions and Hippies

Hola!! (I learned that word in Spanish class, just 'bout all I learned, though…) I'm really depressed now (and I've even moved on from the Pope thing), cuz the weathermen are total morons. We WERE supposed to have a snow day, but NO, the weathermen lied. But, I have a chance to use my amazing sarcasm powers (they go along with my Jedi mind powers) in this chap, so I hope you find it entertaining! Just as a side note: This is sheer crazyness talking.

* * *

Friday I woke up nice and early. I had to meet Harry in the Great Hall before too many people got there. _Because we all know that he has his nice-boy image to uphold and I have my 'tough girl' one._ I don't even get that one, but oh well.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione met me right outside of the hall, just like we planned. I pulled them into a side corridor hidden behind a portrait of Ingrid the Intoxicated. _Well, it was something like that._

"So, I have a plan, but before I go into a rant, do you have any ideas?" I whispered, not wanting to be overheard by my father.

"Well," Ron started, "I thought that we could run up to him and yell BOTHER while poking him repeatedly."

I couldn't help myself, I cracked up. That sounded like something I would do to Pugboon, but to my father? He'd just curse us into oblivion.

"Ron, did you think about that one all night?" I asked. His ears turned red.

"No, I just wanted to have a plan and it sounded smarter in my head."

"I'm glad it sounded smarter in your head, Ronald." Hermione said, "Because it came out sounding really stupid."

"Well, seeing as no one else has a plan that WOULDN'T ruin my image as a decent prankster, I'll just tell you mine." I whispered every last detail of my plan to them. I had to admit, even for me, it was pretty good.

"Bloody brilliant!" Ron said, "I've always wanted to do that!" We looked at him, confused. I pulled out the four muggle costumes I had stashed in my bag and handed them out.

"I better get to breakfast, as Draco will probably be wondering where I am." I left and walked into the Great Hall.

"Where were you?" Draco asked.

"Why, did you miss me? I'm honored!" I faked enthusiasm. _Actually, the enthusiasm was real, just not for what he thought it was._

"No, but you're always here when I get down." A second year girl walked past. Draco slicked his hair back and smiled at her.

"Drac-y, she's way out of your league. Plus, whatever look you were going for, you missed, so I guess you're stuck with me. I hang out with you no matter how much it hurts my eyes when I look at your face." _Cheesy insult #18. I should publish a book.

* * *

_

Severus Snape sat in his office, preparing for his double Potions with the first years. Adriana had been strangely distanced with him, even for their almost non-existent relationship. He knew why, of course, but it still hurt that she wanted to know so badly and he could not tell her. _It's for her own good._ How long was that excuse going to last? He never knew. He hoped that by assigning her favorite potion, he could soften her up.

Students started to trickle into his classroom, and he glanced up to see if one of them was Ana. She usually was the first student in his room. But she was not there. In fact, the whole class arrived before her. _Well, everyone except for Potter, Granger, and Weasley. But they don't count._

Just as he was about to close the door of the dungeon, the four students walked in. He fainted.

* * *

"Gosh, Ana! You killed Snape! He's your own father, how does that make you feel?" Blaise said, rising from his seat. 

"He's not dead, you moron, just, er…well I don't think he's dead." I never thought I would kill him. Should I go get Madam Pomfrey?

"He's not dead!" Hermione shouted over the chaos that had begun. "Just knocked out!"

I noticed Ron was giggling to himself. "Oh, go ahead Ron, you know you want to!"

He pounced. "BOTHER!!! BOTHER!!! BOTHER!!! BOTHER!!! BOTHER!!! BOTHER!!! BOTHER!!!" He yelled, poking Professor Snape. What the hey, it looks like fun, why not? I joined in. Soon the whole class was chanting.

"Hold on, he's awake!" The Potions Master had sat up.

"Holy (here are SEVERAL words that I cannot and will not repeat in order to keep the rating of this story the same)! It wasn't a dream!" Oh, did I mention that Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I were dressed up as hippies? And that Professor Snape has an overwhelming fear of hippies? "Alright students, sit down, class is beginning! Thirty points from Gryffindor for inappropriate dress! And one from Slytherin." He was trying to act unfazed by my choice of wardrobe, but he was failing miserably.

I sat down next to Harry. We grinned. This was nothing, here comes the real fun.

"We will be concocting the Happy Potion today. The directions are on the board. Begin!" Students all around me began to carefully measure ingredients and add them to their cauldrons. Harry, Hermione, and Ron looked at me. I nodded. We threw random ingredients into our pots. I even got up and chanted nonsense over mine.

"Miss Snape, would you please enlighten me as to why you are not following the set directions?"

"Yo, man." I said in my best hippie voice. "Chill. You see Snapesicles, directions equal rules. Rules equal no rights. No rights equals no peace! PEACE man! So, I am not conforming to your rules, and creating a potion from the heart. A peace potion!!!!!" I stood on my desk to cheers from the class. _I never thought that I would have to do this to Professor Snape, but it's actually really fun!_

"PEACE, MAN!" Shouted Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Professor Snape walked over to the cupboard where I knew he stored his calming potions. He downed a whole flask. He walked back.

"Adriana Eileen Snape! Get down from your desk this instant!" And I did. Right as the bell rang. And with a cry of "IT'S ALL A CONSPIRACY MAN!!!!!! PEACE OUT!!!!" I was gone.

* * *

Ok, I love hippies!!! I was one for Halloween two years ago. Anyway, if you have a fear of hippies, I'm sorry. Oh, I just finished reading Deathly Hallows for like the 10th time, and I was hit with a brainwave. Of course, it would change the whole outcome of the 7th book, but it was an amazing idea. It must be my Pope Powers (ok, I lied when I said I let it go). What is this brilliant brainwave? You'll have to read and find out. BUT! You'll never find out if you don't review, so do!!!!

* * *

Drunkonmusic Gals- Luckily for me, I like my new brainwave and it has something to do with your predictions so I'm safe. I love her attitude too!! Of course, I love all attitudes just because they're so much fun! This attitude was slightly creepy, but I enjoyed it and I hoped you did too!

Icanreadyourmind- Thanks so much!!! Can you really read my mind?! That would creep me out.

Obsessed.Otaku.of.America- I love the new word! Thanks!!!

O' Future Ruler Maria Larry- I let you have your sad PPP (Potter Puppet Pals, if you're crazy enough to be reading this and you haven't heard of them, watch them, they're hilarious) moment! You are sad, but I love you anyway! Even if you're holding my monkey and pillowcase hostage! And you can't hurt Ginny, she's free like a bird!

* * *

You all know what time it is! No, not bathtime, or lunchtime, or bedtime. IT'S REVIEW TIME!!! Just push the button!!!! It calls you!


	9. Quidditch Finals and Quitting

Yello! Sorry it's been so long since you last heard from me, but you know, this sorta-kinda-semi-when-I-feel-like-it-smartish girl had some homework she had to do. I even gave an entire speech to my teacher about how bad homework is. I think she hated it, cuz we just got more. Anyway… here comes the Quidditch final!!!!

* * *

"So, you ready for today?" Draco asked me. Surprisingly, I was less nervous now than I had been all year for Quidditch. _Probably has something to do with the fact that I've faced every injury in the book. At least I can't hurt any more than I already have, right?_ I shrugged. _Gotta keep an air of mystery._ "Good." He said. "You're going to knock Potter off his broom. Get revenge for what happened in the first game." _Too late._

"Yeah, I guess." I shrugged again as Blaise sat down next to Draco.

"Break a leg today." He said, cheerily. I moaned.

"Don't say that. I probably will. I've been sent to the hospital wing after every game this year. Good thing we won or I would say I was cursed." It was true. Madam Pomfrey knew me by name, gave me my own special bed, and knew exactly what color of pajamas and what flavor of toothpaste I preferred. I called her Poppy. She didn't even mind. Oh, and I had caught the Snitch in every single game. (Excluding the first one).

"Well, that's what my mom's manager says to her before she starts her show."

"Quidditch is not a bloody modeling show." I snarled.

"Miss Snape, there is no reason for you to talk to Mr. Zabini like that." I turned around.

"Hello, Professor McGonagall." I said, acting as if I had no idea what she just reprimanded me for.

"I just wanted to wish you luck today, Mr. Potter is becoming quite an excellent player, I am sure you will need it." She swept away towards her own table. I looked around for Snape. _Is it just me, or does it feel really weird to think about a parent in terms of last name?_

"Hello, Ana." I turned. He was standing behind me. "Break a leg out there today. The Quidditch Cup has been in my office for the past five years, and I expect it to stay there."

"Thank you sir." I fake smiled at him. His eyes flashed as he turned away and walked towards Flint.

"See! He says break a leg!" Blaise protested.

"He probably wants me to! He hates me!" I said. _Oh, crap. He heard that._ No! He didn't! _I AM SAVED!!!!_

"ADDDDRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIANNNNNNNNNNNNNNA!!!!!!!!" _Way to burst my bubble._ Pugboon came sliding over. "Did you say Snapikins hates you? How could he? He IS your father!"

"Thanks for reminding me." I muttered. I had my wand out and everything when Flint grabbed me by my upper arm and pulled me towards the exit.

"OW! Flint!" _Flint… is that his first name? His last name? Does he even have a first name? Oh yeah! It's Marcus. Hee hee Marcus. Markie! _My arm hurt too much to dare to call him that, though. "Hey, let's try NOT to maim the Seeker here!"

We entered the changing room. Flint finally let go of my arm. "What was that about?" I asked.

"I need to talk to you." That much was obvious.

"You could have talked to me in the Great Hall." My arm hurt.

"It has to be private." _Okay…_ "Professor Snape wanted me to tell you not to get hurt out there." _That's it? He could have told me that in front of Draco and Blaise._ "And I wanted to tell you that if we don't win today, I will hurt you in far more ways than a bludger can." _That's where the private came in._

"Don't worry Flint, I have it all under control." I was glad I actually did, because I think he was serious with that threat. Luckily for me, the rest of the team started filing in. Of course, now I had to change in front of the six boys on the team. Usually I was the first one here.

I changed. Bletchley whistled. I slapped him. I think he actually cried.

Finally we walked out onto the pitch. Harry looked about ready to barf. Flint laughed at that. Madam Hooch blew her whistle. We rose into the air.

After about twenty minutes of frantically searching for the Snitch, I found it. It was hovering over George (or was it Fred?) Weasley's ear. I dived for it. Harry did too. The Weasley twin saw me coming, he looked around and saw Harry too. I knew what he was about to do three seconds before he did it.

_I'll hurt you in far more ways than a bludger can._ Flint's voice filled my head and I kept going. My hand grabbed the Snitch just as a Beater's bat connected with my skull.

* * *

Again, Severus Snape watched as his daughter fell to the ground. This happened every game. Usually it was nothing serious, but this time it had been a deliberate foul by Fred (or was it George?) Weasley. Madam Hooch blew her whistle. Ana was motionless on the ground. Weasley landed, and was immediately swarmed by angry Slytherins. Hooch fought her way through the boys and dragged Weasley out. Minerva came out and began to yell at him. Hooch walked over to Ana.

"Will she be okay?" Severus asked. He hated Quidditch, and seeing his daughter hurt all because of a pointless game was one of the worst feelings in his life. The only things worse were when his wife died and how Ana was ignoring him now. He saw so much of him in her, it pained him. He knew this was the reason that neither of them had backed down.

"I assume so. And, congratulations, she has the Snitch. You are the winner of the Quidditch Cup for the sixth consecutive year." Severus was jerked back into reality by Madam Hooch's voice.

"Thank you, may I take her to the Hospital Wing now?" He didn't wait for an answer; he picked Ana up and carried her towards the castle.

* * *

"Ugh… what happened?" I said before I even opened my eyes. I didn't even know if anyone was there. _Oh, wait. I know what happened. I have to kill that Weasley. _"Did we win?"

"Oh, good, Ana. You're awake. I was beginning to seriously worry about you." I opened my eyes. Poppy was bustling around my bed.

"How long was I in this time?" I asked in an exasperated tone.

"A week. You broke your wrist, two ribs, an ankle, and a leg. And you fractured your skull." DANG! That was worse than all the other times combined. I had to admit it though, those twins were great beaters. Even if they substituted my head for a bludger. "I'll call for your father. He'll want to know you're awake. I'll call those other two boys…er… Drake and Blaine?"

"Draco and Blaise. Thank you."

"I'm going to keep you here for a few more days, I don't want you to make anything worse."

I felt my head where it had been hit. I had a turban of bandages. My ankle, wrist and leg felt fine, but my sides were killing me. I had bandages there too. I sat up a little taller on my pillows and closed my eyes. My head was throbbing, and it was beginning to hurt when I took a breath.

"Ana?" A soft voice said near me. I opened my eyes. Blaise was there. "Are you okay? Malfoy's on his way."

"I'm fine, Blaise. Are you happy? I broke a leg." I laughed. "OW!"

"I didn't mean it literally!" He looked worried. I worry about Blaise sometimes. He has some issues on recognizing sarcasm. I better work on that.

"I know, Blaise. I don't blame you." Draco walked into the room and stood next to him.

"Hey, Ana. Er… how are you?"

"I'm fine, Draco. What lessons did I miss?" He rolled his eyes.

"Leave it to you to ask about lessons at a time like this. Well, there was DADA…" Just then, Professor Snape swept up behind Draco.

"Adriana? How are you feeling?" He looked at me, worried.

"I'm f-" I stopped. "My head is killing me and it hurts to breathe." I said. I put on my best pitiful look. Blaise looked confused.

"But you just told us…"

"The same thing, remember, Blaise?" Draco cut in, saving me.

Professor Snape turned to Poppy. "Is she alright?"

"She's healing. I healed up her wrist, leg and ankle right away, but I didn't want to risk using too much magic on her ribs and skull. She should be all healed within the week."

"Excellent. She needs to get back to her studies." He turned to Draco and Blaise. "You two get back to your classes. I would like to speak to my daughter alone."

"Sir, it's Saturday." Blaise protested.

"GO!" Professor Snape was mad. Draco and Blaise scurried. "Ana, I cannot allow you to continue with Quidditch. You have been hurt every time you have gotten on a broom." I knew what he wanted. He wanted me to beg him to say no. He wanted to break down, to seem like the good guy again. I was not about to let that happen.

"Yessir, that seems like a good idea." His face was filled with shock.

"I-I am" His shock obviously was preventing him from thinking properly. "I am glad we are on the same page. I cannot bear to see you hurt."

"I'm not too crazy about being hurt either, sir." _I am NOT going to cry. I am NOT going to cry._ I managed not to cry until my father left. And then I cried like a baby.

* * *

WOOO! Long chapter!! Hooray!! I was so proud of myself, because I didn't want to change Draco on the team, and I DIDN'T!!! You all should be so proud of me!!! I'm not that smart, really. Oh, and Blaise is now based off of one of my bestest buddies, Fourth in Command Cixelea Jwan. ('Cept she's a girl and is much smarter than him. The only thing that is the same is the sarcasm deficiency. But I love that about her.) Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter!

O' Future Ruler Maria Larry- You can hurt Harry all you want. Rats scare me. It's too bad you can't go trick-or-treating no more, neither can I. I think we should sneak out and go anyway. I have my Pope costume and everything. Let me know if you think Jwan is a good enough role model for Blaise. And NO NOT THE UNKNOWN THREAT OF DOOM!!!!!!

BlewStar101- I love Potter Puppet Pals too!!!! Of course, my brothers are 9 and 10 and they are not cute anymore. My advice to you is to sell him on e-bay before he gets too annoying. (Unless you really like him, then you can keep him.) Thanks for reading!

Obsessed.Otaku.of.America- Thanks!! I couldn't change my writing style if I tried, but thanks!!!

Drunkonmusic Gals- Go hippies!!! I know it was a random chap, but I am a random person, so it fits. And hyper is good. Thanks for reading!!! Peace out!

* * *

Ok, these people are some of my favorite people in the world right now. Why? Because they've all been reviewing my stories for forever! They are amazing!! So, be amazing like these great people and review!!!!


	10. Ties and Trapdoors

Hey everyone! Sorry it's been so long since I last wrote, but I just got back from this AWESOME trip with my church, and I've been sick and had homework and all that jazz. But I'm back now!!! So, here is the last chapter in the Sorcerers Stone!

* * *

"What do you know about annoying Snape?" I cornered Fred and George Weasley in the hallway. "It's the least you can do after nearly killing me." I had finally gotten out of the Hospital Wing last month, and now it was the last day of exams. 

"Well," One of them started. "It was George who hit you…"

"Sorry," George said.

"But if you're up to the task of annoying Snape, then I suppose we could help you." Fred said. He started to speak, but George stopped him.

"Wait, Fred!"

"What George?"

"D'you know who this is?" George looked worried.

"No, George. Enlighten me."

"It's the Snape girl. You know, his kid. She might use it against us. That, and she's in Slytherin."

"Um, guys?" I rolled my eyes. "I'm right here! And Snape is my NOT my father, well, he is, but I'm not talking to him unless I have to." _Aw crap_.

"Well, I dunno. What do you think Fred?"

"Hold on." I thought for a moment. "I'll tell you something you'll want to know about him."

"Ok then." George said. "We do know that he doesn't appreciate being called Snookums."

"Or Sev."

"Or Snapey-Poo."

"Or Debbie." Fred said.

"Wait, Debbie?" I asked. George nodded.

"Tried it once in first year, detention."

"For a week."

"Nice." I said. "Ok, my turn. He sings 'I'm Too Sexy for My Robes' and 'I Feel Pretty' in the shower."

"Really?" The twins said in awe.

"Would I lie to you?" I wasn't lying. I really wasn't. The twins shrugged and left. _I got nothing whatsoever out of that_.

I walked off to take my Charms exam. I wish I wasn't so bad at Charms.

After a particularly difficult exam that I probably failed, I had to go to Snape's office.

"Hello, sir" I said as I walked in.

"Hello, Ana. I would like to have a talk with you." _No, I thought you wanted me to come here so we could sit here and do nothing._

"Yessir." I sat down on one of the desks.

"Ana, I know you are mad at me. But you must know that there is a good reason why I cannot tell you who your mother is. And disowning me will not change that."

"Yessir." I rolled my eyes.

"Adriana, do not roll your eyes at me."

"Yessir." I said. "Is that all you need, sir. Because I would really like to get back to my dorm." _YES! He cracked first!_

"Ana." He looked ready to beg. Then he caught himself. "Yes, of course you may go back to your room."

I turned and walked away. "Goodbye, Debbie."

"DETENTION!" I heard from behind me. I smirked.

That night, I was making more potions for Snape. I had to go the backroom and get supplies. I was reaching for the dissected heart of a niffler when I heard someone walk into the dungeon.

"P-P-P-Professor S-S-Snape." It was Quirrell.

"Quirrell, I thought I made it clear that I never wanted to see your face again." My father replied coolly.

"Yes, Severus. But I'm afraid I can't have you interfering. STUPEFY!" I heard a thud. Was this the same Quirrell?

I heard him leave the room. I ran back into the classroom. Snape was there on the floor, clearly unconscious. _Who cares?_ I grabbed my cloak from my bag and ran after Quirrell. _Why did Quirrell stun Snape? There must have been a reason, and I'm going to find out._

A few minutes later we were outside the third floor corridor. Quirrell looked around and opened the door. I followed him, hoping that if the dog was gonna eat someone, it would be Quirrell. But the dog was sleeping. A harp was playing in the corner. Quirrell climbed down in the trapdoor under the dog.

The next room was filled with an icky green plant.

"Devil's Snare." Quirrell muttered. He lit a fire and the plant shrunk back in the corner. We fell to the floor below. My cloak came off. "Who are you?" Quirrell turned.

"Ana, I'm in your class." Quirrell looked at me.

"Ah, yes. You're the Seeker. I would dispose of you, but you could help me. I need you to catch that key." He pointed at a large silver king with blue wings.

"And what if I refuse?" I stared at him.

"I'll kill you." _Yeah right._ He seemed to know what I was thinking because he protested. "You don't know the power I have. And you are a mere First Year, Miss-Miss er…"

"Fine I'll catch the stupid thing." I walked over to the broom and mounted it. I flew up, it was an awful broom. Despite that, I caught the key within five minutes.

"Excellent, now give me the key." Quirrell said, his wand was pointing at me now. I gave him the key. He opened the door and walked into a giant room with a huge chessboard. "Girl, wait on the side, I'll handle this." He raised his wand and blasted the head off of the white king. "We can go across now. Come, girl."

"I have a name, you-"

"Silence! Follow me or I will kill you." I followed.

This room had a table full of potions. Quirrell picked up a letter and read it. I looked up at it from behind him. _One potion gets you through black flames…_ I walked to the table, uncorked each flask, and smelled it. Quirrell sat there muttering to himself.

"The small bottle does it." I said, holding it up. "It gets you through the black one."

"Good, I knew you would be useful. You first, girl. Your life is less important than mine." I drunk some of the potion and walked through the fire.

This room was huge, and was empty except for a mirror in the center of the room. I walked up to it, and expected to see my mother, but instead, I saw a little red stone. _What in the world is that?_

"Girl, what do you see?" Quirrell was behind me. I had a feeling I shouldn't tell the truth.

"My mother, hugging me. She died when I was young." Quirrell rolled his eyes. "My Lord, may I dispose of her?" He seemed to be talking to himself.

"Do not kill the girl. I do not know why but she seems as if she will be of some importance to me." A high voice was speaking, but Quirrell's lips weren't moving.

"We have a ventriloquist on our hands do we?" I smirked.

"Ha, ha." He snapped his fingers and ropes flew out of his wand. They wrapped themselves around me and squeezed. "I cannot kill you, girl, but you cannot interfere with my plans." He snapped again and I flew backwards and hit a wall. Little lights popped in front of my eyes.

The door opened again, and Harry came in. He and Quirrell had a little conversation until Quirrell got fed up and tossed him against the wall too.

"Nice of you to drop in." I said.

"Ana?" Harry turned his head and looked at me.

"No, you're imagining me." I said. "That would explain why you've been running away from me for the past month."

"What?"

"You thought Snape was trying to steal the Stone. And that's my last name." _Whatever it is…_

"Oh, that. Yeah. Sorry." Suddenly the ropes flew off of Harry.

"Didn't you hear me Potter? COME HERE!!" Quirrell spat at Harry.

"Shut up, Quirrell." I yelled back at him. "You're a coward, a bloody coward."

"You insolent child! How dare you call me that! Stupefy!" He was so mad, he actually missed me. I noticed that Harry was looking confusedly at his pocket then back at the mirror. I had to waste more time.

"You heard me. You're a bloody, cheating, stupid coward! You had a ten year old get through half of the challenges for you!" Quirrell was bright red. He walked over to me and kicked me.

"Foul creature! Protego!" I flew across the room, still tied up. My head hit the wall.

* * *

"Ana." Snape was standing over me.

"Dad! You're okay!" I just called him dad, I'm going to get it now.

But my father looked so happy to be my father again that he just smiled down at me. "Professor Dumbledore says he would like to talk to you when he is finished with Potter." I nodded. "And of course I'm okay. It's you I was worried about. You hit your head pretty hard."

"Severus, could I have a moment with your daughter, please?" Professor Dumbledore was standing behind my father.

"Of course, Headmaster." My father stepped out of the way. "I will return later, Ana."

"Adriana Snape, you displayed amazing bravery tonight. Mr. Potter told me about your little outburst with Slatero Quirrell. That was extremely brave; surely you knew he would hurt you?"

"Well, Professor, Harry needed time, I could see that, and I did the only thing I could think of."

"Well, you helped Mr. Potter and I very much. I believe that Madam Pomfrey will allow you to leave now if you wish."

"Yes, sir. I would like that." I smiled. He held out his hand and helped me out of the bed.

The next day, the end of year feast was happening. Of course, I wasn't going anywhere, but everyone else was sad to leave. I was retelling the story of last night to Draco and Blaise for the last time.

"Another year has come and gone!" Professor Dumbledore was talking. He went on a bit about the year, and then announced the points. Slytherin had won. "However recent events must be taken into account." He went through and awarded points to Gryffindors until they were tied with us. Then he awarded Neville Longbottom 30 points. "And finally, for displaying bravery and aiding Mr. Potter last night, I award 30 points to Miss Adriana Snape!" Slytherins cheered. Draco slapped me on the back. We had tied for the House Cup!

The next day, I hugged Draco and Blaise goodbye. We swore to write each other, and they left to go back to the train. Pugboon came bounding over, and I didn't even hex her as she babbled on about missing me. After all the students left, I moved my stuff back from my dorm to my bedroom in my father's quarters.

"Hey, Dad?" I turned to him as I dropped the last box.

"Yes, Ana?"

"Who's my mother?"

"Adriana Eileen Snape, if you bring that up again, I swear I will hex you." I laughed.

"You can't hex me! That's child abuse!" Father looked at me and drew his wand. I screamed and ran out of the room, laughing. It wasn't gonna be such a bad summer.

* * *

I think Snape needed to have just a little fun… Anyway, that was First Year! How'd you like it? Now I'm moving on to Second Year, except I can't figure out what I can do to make it exciting. I wanna skip to Third Year! (I might actually do that, if you won't kill me. Let me know in a review or give me ideas for next year.)

Drunkonmusic Gals- Thanks! Yep Debbie cares for his baby. Only occasionally though. Especially not when she's a hippie! GO GO HYPER!! I was hyper all weekend on like twenty bottles of Mt. Dew and Dr. Pepper. And the party, I'm in!!

O' Future Ruler Maria Larry- I mean the whole shiny/no sarcasm recognition/chex mix thing. That, and he could try to be as cool as her. Ha! That would be funny! Blaise with Chex mix! Go for being Sora! Who's stopping you? I'm gonna be the Pope and Kaya's gonna be my monkey! Oh! When you said keyblade it reminded me of keytar, and I'm in love with the keytar player (from my church thing)! He looked like he was from Ok Go!!! It was awesome! PEACE!!!!

* * *

So, leave me a review, please! Next up, the summer…


	11. Summers and Stakes

Sorry I haven't written for a while!!! I've been busy with homework and such. And I have realized something, disclaimers are pretty stupid. I mean, if you actually owned Harry Potter, then you wouldn't be writing a story for free online, you'd publish a book and make millions. It's pretty much self-explanatory that you're not making a profit from this. Sorry, randomness (it happens). Also, I am skipping to third year because no one has protested and I wanna get to the good stuff.

* * *

**The Summer between 2****nd**** and 3****rd**** Year**

2nd year was finally over! You all know what happened, Harry found the Chamber of Secrets, Ginny almost died, and Lockhart is a moron. That about sums things up.

I was sitting in my room reading Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (I was taking Care of Magical Creatures the next year) when my father called for breakfast. 'Breakfast' really means 'Go down to the Great Hall and eat with the rest of the staff because I do not feel like putting up with you right now.' That means 'breakfast' is sometimes at 4:30 in the afternoon. But this time was different. Father had a letter in his hand, and he looked worried. _I hope this doesn't have to do with You-Know-Who. That ALWAYS makes him crabby._

"Alright, bye" I said, walking out of the room and turning towards the staircase.

After a particularly strange meal (Dumbledore was on the topic of socks today), I returned to my room. My father walked in. It wasn't until he gestured to the suitcases beside my bed that I noticed all my stuff packed up.

"Adriana, I have something important to tell you." _Oh boy, maybe it's about my mother. Yeah, right. _"My mother, your grandmother, has passed."

"Oh. That's too bad." I said, not really caring. _Before you go all 'She's your grandma, you should care!' on me, I only met the woman once, when I was a month old. I guess she didn't really like father too much. Can't POSSIBLY imagine why._

"Yes, and seeing as I was her only child, I have inherited all of her possessions, including her house, which is located in the outskirts of a muggle village. We will be moving there this summer. It is time you experienced living in a real home." I nodded, unsure about all this. "I grew up in this house, Adriana. It holds many memories for me." _Yay. Fun times with Dad. I getta hear all about his fabulous childhood. It's probably almost as great as mine._ But there was no question, we were moving.

A week later I entered my new house with all of my things packed up. Father waved his wand and everything unpacked itself and shoved itself violently into cabinets.

"The rules are as follows: You are never to enter my room without permission. It is the room down the hall to the right, yours is to the left. Each room has a bathroom connected to it. You are not to perform magic here as you do in Hogwarts. You may go into the village, but have an excuse for why you leave every school year and do not give away your real last name. You are not to disturb me while I am studying in my library, though you may use it for your own pleasure when I am not using it. You may not touch any of my Dark Arts books." He said that last rule with such force that I knew he meant it.

"Yes sir." I said, and turned to find my room.

I entered, and it was obvious that it was my father's room as a child. Everywhere you looked there was green and silver, and there were a few posters of Dark Arts stuff that made even me shudder. I thought my father must have put a charm on them, because I couldn't pull them down and ended up covering them up with my own Quidditch posters. _I'm gonna have a GREAT time here._

I wondered what Father was going to do about meals, as he had always sent me to the Great Hall for meals and had never shown any cooking skills.

My question was answered the next morning when I woke up to smell pancakes.

"Did you really make these?" I asked, they actually tasted good.

"Of course I did. You insult me Adriana, you think I can perfectly create the most delicate potion, but I cannot follow a simple recipe?" He snapped back at me.

"Sorry. You've never cooked before." I replied, my mouth full of pancake.

"Adriana! Chew with your mouth shut and do not talk with your mouth full!"

"Jeez, who d'you think you are, my mother?" I snapped. Then I remembered who I was talking to and ducked as a curse sailed over my head. "I mean, yes sir."

"Adriana Eileen Snape, if you ever speak to me like that again I promise you I will make you sorry you were ever born." _Is it just me, or does he use my full name a lot?_

"I'm sorry, sir." I finished my breakfast and dropped the dishes into the sink. It was then I noticed the book sitting next to an empty cauldron. Potions to Meals. "Watch as simple five-minute potions are transformed to meals with one easy incantation." _That's my father, finding a way to use potions with everything._

About a month later, it was my 12th birthday (August 30th). I had already packed for Hogwarts, but had left a little room in my trunk for the books I was inevitably going to receive. Father was taking me to Hogwarts early again.

"Good morning, Ana." Father said as I walked into the kitchen. There was a nice stack of presents sitting on the table. I sat down and began opening them.

A few minutes later I had them all opened. I had gotten a new charm for my necklace from Blaise, a witch's makeup kit from his mother, a great pair of silk pajamas from Draco, and Dueling with Dynamism from his father. From my father I received 16 books, _no surprise there,_ and a large supply of Honeydukes sweets.

"Father, you know what I really want for my birthday, don't you?" I asked, putting on my as-close-as-I-come-to-cute face.

"Ana, do not ruin your birthday by forcing me to lecture you about the dangers of telling you about your mother." His lips pressed together, like they did when he tried to restrain himself from hurting someone.

"Fine." I turned and sighed, thinking. "Hey, Father?"

"Yes, Ana?" He sighed, looking exasperated.

"How 'bout I make a deal with you? If I figure out my mom's name before my next birthday you have to tell me the whole story. Deal?" _He's gonna want something if I fail._

"What do I receive when you fail?" _Told ya so. _"I will consent to this deal if you promise that you will not ask me of your mother's identity when you fail. I will tell you when and _if_ I find it necessary."

"You have a deal." We shook on it. _I have a miracle to perform.

* * *

_

Well there it is. I skipped to 3rd year because no one stopped me. I'm excited though, because now her mother is going to be revealed!!! Oops, wanted to leave you wondering. Oh well, I think all will be revealed in two chapters. Please review!!!!

* * *

honeymaid21- Thanks!! I can't wait to tell you who her mother is!!

Drunkonmusic Gals- Sorry there was no Debbie in this chap, but she might have been killed, and that would kinda ruin my story. Thanks so much!!!

dragonrider090- Thanks for helping me make my decision! And it makes me feel so great that you like my story so much that you will keep reading!

Shadow Spirit Song- Thanks!!!  
BlewStarr101- Well next comes third year, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Thanks to everyone who read! Now PLEASE leave me a review, it makes me feel all happy inside!!


	12. Pranks and Princesses

Hello to all of my wonderful readers! Yes, I had too much caffeine again. I have to warn you, this chapter is incredibly random. I was reading too many of those lists of things you can't do at Hogwarts, and some of them made me laugh so hard I had to make Ana try some of them. Let the randomness begin!

* * *

Three days into the term, I woke up early, excited for my first DADA lesson with Professor Lupin. _The guy looks a little shabby, but apparently he's amazing. _I sat at the Slytherin table long after I was finished eating waiting for Draco and Blaise to get down to the Great Hall.

"'lo," Blaise mumbled, sitting down on my right. He sleepily grabbed a waffle from the tray in front of him.

"Hey, Ana. Blaise still refuses to wake up in the morning. It took six spells and a bucket of eels to wake him up." Draco sat down on my left.

"Eels? Nevermind, I won't ask." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, so did you miss me over the summer?" Draco turned to me, a hopeful look in his eyes. He had asked me that every day since the beginning of term. I had told him no every time until now. (Of course, I really did miss him. It's not as fun to torment the poor little muggle girl I met. She was so nice.)

"Aw! Of course I missed you, Drakey-poo, my little Blondie-Bear! Who else was I going to annoy? I mean, Father actually fights back." I ruffled his hair. He hates it when I do that.

"Oi! Do NOT touch the hair. The hair is a gift from God!" I snorted. Draco grabbed a spoon and began fixing every strand of his white hair. I snorted again.

"Draco, you have officially lost the little mind you have ever had." Blaise nodded.

"Malfoy, dude. You gotta get over the hair obsession you have." He turned to me. "Did you know he spends about twenty minutes in front of the mirror every morning just shaking his head from side to side? Like this." Blaise shook his head like a dog shaking off water.

"Strangely enough, I can see him doing that." I replied, trying not to laugh too hard.

After Draco finished fixing his hair (which was obviously more important than eating breakfast), we took off. Draco stopped to grab Crabbe and Goyle.

"Hey, Crabbe," I said to Goyle. "Hey Goyle," I said to Crabbe. They turned and looked at each other, confused. Blaise laughed. Draco glared at me.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't confuse my muscle power; they're dumb enough as it is." Crabbe and Goyle _actually_ nodded along to Malfoy insulting them.

We walked into the DADA classroom to find Professor Lupin standing at the blackboard, writing something on it.

* * *

Remus Lupin turned around after writing the lesson plan on the board. He saw a girl sitting next to a Malfoy, she was holding her head in her hands, apparently laughing. She looked almost familiar, even without seeing her face. Then she looked up, and Remus gasped in surprise. _She looks exactly like---no, it couldn't be._ He wondered, if it was at all possible that she was _hers_, who the father was. He hadn't bothered to look at the class roster yet. _I guess I'll find out when I take attendance._ The girl apparently noticed he was staring at her and stared back. _Merlin,_ _better start with attendance before she hexes me._

"Parkinson, Pansy" He called. So far, Remus had not heard the girl respond to any name he had called. There were very few names left on the list. "Snape, Adriana" _I hope this isn't her. Let it be anyone but a __**Snape**_.

"Call me Ana, Sir." Remus dropped the clipboard in shock.

* * *

"Um, Professor? It's ok, you can call me Adriana, I guess." I said. _Is the guy having a nervous breakdown? Oh, yeah. Harry said something about him hating my father. Maybe that has something to do with it. _

"Oh, no, er…Ana is fine. Sorry about that." Professor Lupin still looked flustered. I tried to shrug it off, but that was hard to do when the professor kept flinching every time he looked at you. _I need to do something to really throw him off. Give him a real reason to hate me. _So, when we turned in our surveys on what magical creatures we wanted to study this year, I signed it with my new title: "Cuddlekinz, The Dark Lord of the Hokey-Pokey." Poor Lupin.

Next I had Divination, which was taught by Trelawney, who was quite odd, to put it nicely. I was still a little thrown off by Lupin, so I thought I'd see what happened if I convinced Blaise to help me mess with Trelawney. Being the pushover that he is, especially when threatened with curses, he agreed.

I climbed up the ladder to the stuffy classroom 15 minutes later, dressed in a crazy ensemble that rivaled Trelawney's. I had on the full hippie costume (from 1st year), a poncho, an American Indian headband, three shawls, nine rings, and about 20 necklaces. I was surprised I could even move.

"Snape, Adriana?" Trelawney called.

"Ahem, your roster is incorrect, madam. Recently I have discovered that I am really Princess Silvermoon Fairywing Glimmer McSparkles of Belgium." I spoke in a heavy accent. Blaise smashed two muggle cymbals together after I finished. "I would like you to address me as such." Trelawny looked startled, and then bowed. I resisted laughing out loud.

"I am so sorry, Princess, er…" She stopped. _Oh, crap. Now I have to remember my fake name._

"Princess Silvermoon Fairywing Glimmer McSparkles of Belgium." I said, regally (I hoped). Blaise smashed the cymbals again. Draco, who was in aritimancy (Along with me through the magic of Time-Turners), was missing a good show.

Finally after getting out of Divination (with a massive headache from all the cymbals), I walked back to the common room with Draco. (Blaise had to go talk to my father about something).

"Ana, hold on." Draco grabbed my arm, and I looked up at him, confused. _What does the moron want? If he asks me if his hair looks okay __**again**__ I swear I will slap him._ But what I felt next was worse than the hair question. I gasped in shock as Draco pressed his lips against mine.

_SMACK! _My hand hit Draco's face and he pulled away, his eyes tearing up.

"Ana, you don't know how long I've been waiting to do that. I didn't mean to take you by surprise, maybe we should try again?" His cute little gray eyes got all big like they did when he begged (which was not very often). _Wait, what am I thinking? This is __**Draco**__ for Merlin's sake._

"No, and unless you want to be slapped again, never try that again. Do we have an understanding?" I glared at him. He actually wasn't that bad of a kisser, not that I had that much experience. _Ana, stop that! You're going to hurt yourself, you know how Draco is!_ The little reasonable voice in my head was talking to me. Oh, what the hey? Screw the reasonable voice. I grabbed Draco and kissed him.

"I thought I wasn't allowed to kiss you?" He asked after we broke away.

"This is different, I kissed you. It's perfectly acceptable." We walked on towards the common room, holding hands. In my mind I made a list of what I accomplished today: _freaked out DADA teacher, convinced Trelawny I was a Belgian princess, and kissed Draco. All in all, not a bad day. _

Yay for the randomness! Sorry, caffeine talking! Anyway, did you like it? Leave me a review and let me know! PLEASE!!!


	13. Mothers and Meddling

Thanks to everyone who has read! Some of you may hate me after this, but I hope some of you will still like my story no matter how crappy I make it.

* * *

The next day Draco owled his father to let him know he had finally landed a girlfriend. Then we had to go tell my father. _This oughta be fun, I wonder how long he'll yell. _It wasn't that my father didn't like Draco, he was his godfather after all, it was just he was completely opposed to the idea of me growing up and dating _anyone. It's not my fault he still wants to hide everything from me like I'm four._ And I had a good lead on my mother, I figured that I should ask Lupin. There was no other explanation for his reaction to me other than knowing who my mum was. That was my second priority, though.

"Ana, are you ready?" Draco slid his hand into mine. I nodded, gulping. He laughed and pulled me out of the owlery. It took us a few minutes to walk all the way down to the dungeons, and by that time I was close to hyperventilating. Draco knocked on the door to my father's office.

"Ah, Draco, come in." My father opened the door and welcomed Draco inside. _Notice he said nothing to me._ "And Ana." _Scratch that last comment. _"What brings you two to my office at this hour?" I looked at my watch, it was only 7:30 in the morning. I knew the castle seemed oddly empty.

"Well, actually, sir, we had something to tell you." Draco said, squeezing my hand.

"Um, Father, Draco and I are sort of… er… kinda… go-…dating." I stuttered. Father's eyes flared, and his lips pressed together. Then he sort of collected himself and half-smiled.

"That is excellent." _What?_ "Lucius and I were hoping this would happen. Actually, I believe that I won our bet. Mr. Malfoy predicted you would not 'get together' until fourth year. I predicted it would be sooner." _He WANTED me to go out with Draco! Oh, Merlin._

"That's great, sir." Draco said, squeezing my hand again. "Let's go back to the common room, Ana." I started to protest, to ask exactly what my father wanted to happen, but Draco pulled me out of the room. "So, Ana. We're really going out. I've wanted this moment to happen since first year. I'm glad Father was okay with it too, I didn't know how he would take to me dating anyone other than a pureblood." At those words I turned.

"How do you know I'm not pureblood?" I sneered. I had inherited my father's sneer. For once, I was actually glad.

"Your father isn't." He stated. It was true. My grandfather was an abusive muggle, mostly the reason why I never met him. "But I don't care, Ana."

"Good." I said, and kissed him on the cheek.

"Oi! Get a room!" Someone yelled. I turned to find Ronald Weasley.

"Shut up, Weasel!" Draco and I yelled simultaneously. Ron turned bright red and stormed off.

"Better get back to the common room then?" I asked, and we walked back.

After muttering the password 'serpent' to the wall, we entered. Draco sat down in a silver armchair and pulled me onto his lap. Because it was still early, and a Saturday, the common room was nearly deserted. No one cared as I snuggled up against him and closed my eyes. He toyed with my hair for a few minutes until he broke the silence.

"Ana, can I kiss you?" I snorted.

"Why are you asking me?" He looked confused.

"Yesterday you told me you would hex me into oblivion if I ever kissed you again."

"That was only because you took me by surprise!" I was laughing harder now. "You can kiss me whenever you want to. But not now, I have to go talk to Lupin." He pouted. After I slid off his lap, I turned to go talk to Professor Lupin. I waved back at Draco.

* * *

A few minutes later I was standing outside of Professor Lupin's classroom, wondering if he would be up yet. I raised my hand to knock.

"Ana." I turned. Harry was standing next to me.

"Yeah?" I asked, startled.

"Er, this is sort of embarrassing, but Ron has been telling everyone you're er… to put it nicely… 'easy.' It's been spreading around Gryffindor. Just thought you should know. What'd you do to him anyway?"

"That weasel! He caught me and Draco in the corridor and we called him weasel, would that be enough to provoke him?" Harry laughed.

"That would be it. If you were with Malfoy of course he'd be mad. He's wished he had the nerve to ask you out since first year!" I laughed, but already I was planning revenge.

"Thanks, Harry. And if I were you I would plan on spending the whole day either outside or inside your common room." He paused for a minute, and then shrugged, walked away and muttered.

"Later, Ana." Lupin would have to wait. I had some miserable Gryffindors to get revenge on.

* * *

"Ana? What are you doing back here?" My father asked as I plopped myself down on his desk. He pushed me off, his lips pressing together.

"How do you change the password to Gryffindor tower?" I asked, putting on my innocent face.

"You tap the portrait with your wand, say 'voxchanesium' and state the new password." _Wow, that was easy_. He must have known about the rumor spreading about me.

"Thanks, Father." I left and followed his instructions, changing the password to 'Draco Malfoy is a sexy pig.' _That oughta be fun to watch the Gryffindors guess. _Then I finally went off to talk to Professor Lupin.

* * *

"Enter." Lupin called after I managed to knock on his door _without_ any further distractions.

"Hello, Professor Lupin." I walked into the room, slightly enjoying the way Lupin turned pale at the sight of me.

"Er…hello Ana." He looked uncomfortable. "Why don't you have a seat?" He gestured towards the empty seat across from his desk.

"Alright, thanks, Sir." I sat down, waiting for Lupin to do the same before continuing. "I was just wondering, Sir, why you seem to be, er, uncomfortable around me." Lupin paled even more, if that was even possible.

"Miss Sn-Ana, you just remind me of someone I knew in my childhood. You're really Snape's daughter, then? It's not just a trick like 'Dark Lord of the Hokey-Pokey?'" He fired the questions at me, as if he was hoping for me to tell him it was all a trick and I was really some normal wizard's kid.

"About the Hokey-Pokey thing, sorry, I was a little upset at your er, reaction, to my name. Yes, I'm really a Snape, well as far as I know I am. You see, I don't really know who my mother is. That's why I wanted to ask you, Sir, you seemed to think I looked like someone you knew. Maybe that's her." Lupin's face darkened.

"He's never told you who your mother is?" He growled. "That (_insert whatever insult makes your life content here, as all things that I think Lupin would say in that situation are inappropriate for this rating_). You remind me of my twin sister, Rose, if that helps any."

"It helps very much, Sir. Thank you." I smiled.

"Go tell that (_repeat last instruction_) that if he's ashamed of Rose, he'll have me to answer to." I saluted, and turned out of the room. I had some work to do.

* * *

After an hour of sifting through old Hogwarts yearbooks, I finally found her. And when I did, I nearly fell out of my seat. It was like a mirror image of me waving up at me. Well, minus the black in the hair, and the eye color. Her smile was a bit more girly than mine too, but still, she looked exactly like I imagined she would.

As I hurried out of the library, yearbook in hand, I bumped into Draco.

"What took you so long? I thought you were only talking to Lupin?" I grinned at him.

"I found her." I held up the yearbook. "Rose Lupin." Draco gaped.

"You're part Lupin?" He stuttered.

"Yeah, and I have to go find my father, we had a little bet going." I turned off, leaving Draco to think about if he really wanted to go out with someone who was 'part Lupin.'

* * *

My father looked up as I entered his office for the third time that day. "What is it now, Adriana?" He sounded annoyed.

"Rose Lupin." I said, shoving the yearbook into my father's face. "I win."

My father blinked. His lips pressed together. His jaw clenched. His fingers curled into fist. _He isn't happy. But, on the bright side, I beat him!_

"Adriana Eileen Snape, where did you get this information from?" He said, in a growl lower than I had ever heard him growl before.

"Professor Lupin. And he says if you're ashamed, you can take it up with him." I said, cheerily. "Now, I do believe I get the full story."

"Yes, Adriana, you do. But first I need to go hex Lupin." He walked off, muttering curses under his breath. I grinned.

* * *

Sorry all you people who wanted Lily. I just couldn't do that to poor Harry/Snape/James/Lily. But I tried to make it her as close to Lily as possible, that's coming next chapter. I hope none of you truly hated it; that would make me really sad. Oh yeah, and I love those little line things, they make my stories seem longer!

Whatever you thought of it, please review! 


	14. Explanations and Accusations

Hey! I'm sorry to everybody who I told I was going to update yesterday, but I had so much unexpected stuff come up, you wouldn't believe. Anyway, now that we officially know who the mom is, the cheesiness begins! (This chapter might be slightly T rated, but it is nothing horrible, I promise.)

* * *

"So, what did you do to Lupin?" I asked, smirking as my father stormed back into his office. I was so proud of myself, I waited patiently for him the whole half-hour he was gone. All I did was 'accidentally' rig his chair to collapse when he sits in it.

"What the bloody hell? Adriana!" My father spat up at me as he fell to the floor.

"Ouch. Sorry, I got bored; you were gone a long time. So, what did you do to Lupin?"

"I attempted to hex him, but unfortunately the werewolf figured I would be coming. He blocked everything I threw at him." He scowled.

"Lupin's a werewolf?" I asked, shocked. My father nodded.

"And a foul one too, if I remember correctly."

"Enough about poor Lupin." Father scowled again. "You owe me an explanation." I stared him down, something only I could handle.

"Alright, Adriana. Let's get this over with." He stormed over to his cabinet and pulled out a Pensieve. "You do know how to use this, am I correct?" I nodded, shaking with anticipation. "Then come over here." We entered my father's memories.

* * *

Father was standing in front of Professor Dumbledore, holding my mother's hand. He looked about fifteen years younger. Not quite as intimidating. My mother almost looked exactly like me, but a few years older. She wasn't much taller than me, either. _Crap, now I'm going to be short for all eternity._

"I understand that you intend to marry Miss Lupin, Severus." Dumbledore snapped me out of my future height problems by speaking to Father.

"Yes, I do, Sir." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as my Father nodded.

"Ah, then, I do believe you must be informed of some critical facts. You see, Severus, Rose may not be entirely who you think she is. You may want to know what you are getting yourself into here." Father nodded. "Then I shall start at the beginning.

"It was twenty-two years ago, before either of you were born. I had gotten into a dreadful, and what has turned out to be our final, fight with Aberforth, my brother. I came back to the school heavily intoxicated." Dumbledore said all this without blushing. "I will not go into any further details; all you must know is that nine months later Minerva gave birth to twins. My twins." Now the headmaster blushed.

"We decided that for the girls' safety, they should be separated and not a soul should know of their true heritage. So Lily was sent to live with a muggle family, who I had corresponded with frequently. And Rose…"

"Was sent to live with the Lupins." Father interrupted.

"Yes, when the girls came to school, they became extremely close friends. Eventually they realized that they had the same birthday, and that their physical similarities were uncanny. I had no choice but to explain to them the circumstances. They were sworn to secrecy, and continued to live on their lives as they were."

"But, Sir, I believe that _Potter…" _My father spat out the word as if it tasted horrible. "Married Lily two months ago. Does he know all this?"

"No, Severus. I never have trusted James quite as much as I trust you. I know you'll keep Rose safe."

The memory faded, and we spun back into the classroom.

* * *

"Wow." I said. "I guess a lot can happen with an old, gay man under the influence of firewhiskey." My father glared at me. "So, how'd she die?"

"The Dark Lord found out about her heritage. He thought she would be a valuable addition to his ranks, and attempted to…convince…her to join him. She refused." I nodded. "The Dark Lord never knew of our relationship, and never knew of you. And I do not intend for him to find out. It could endanger us both."

"I see." I said, and I turned to leave. I had my information. "Wait, if my mum and Lily Po-"

"Do not speak of that woman in front of me." Father snarled. I forgot, he had liked Lily before my mum.

"Were sisters, does that make Harry my cousin?"

"Unfortunately, that also makes me his uncle." I had to suppress a laugh, my father, Harry Potter's _uncle._ "Now, understand me, Adriana. You are not to tell anyone about this."

"Okay, Father." I turned to walk away.

"Ana, come back here, I have not dismissed you. You are going to learn to perfect your Occlumency. I refuse to have anyone, namely Lucius or Bellatrix, delve into your mind and find the memory of this."

* * *

After a few hours of reteaching Occlumency, I got the hang of it again. As my father attempted to view the memory of me listening to a muggle girl rant on about her 'iPot' or something, I shouted 'Protego!'

My father, years younger, stood in front of me, his arms crossed, his jaw set, and his lips a thin line. "No. I refuse, Rose." I turned. My mother was standing in the doorway.

"Sev, you can't run forever." She walked right up to him. She was a head shorter than him, but I could tell he was more intimidated by her than I had ever seen him before.

"I refuse to allow you to have a child." My father growled, his voice steady. _Oh, that makes me feel great, my own father didn't want me._

"Lily has one. She has Harry." Father's chin wobbled. My mother took advantage of that and kissed him. I closed my eyes, gagging. "You know you want one. You shouldn't have gone and gotten me pregnant if you didn't want one." Father broke down, little by little. His mouth loosened, and then he unfolded his arms.

"I suppose." He said, looking renounced. My mother began to jump around, excited.

"That's great, Sev! Oh, we should think of her name!" Father's eyes flashed.

"It's a girl?" He spat. _Great, another mark against me._

"I don't know, Sev. I hope so! Hmmm, we could name her after your mother!" Mum was definitely the perky type. I guess I got my father's personality. Except for maybe her ability to persuade people.

"I would prefer to name our child after something more suitable."

* * *

"Enjoying yourself?" My real father was standing in front of me now, smirking.

"Yes, except for the kissing part. That was disturbing."

"I suppose you have the gist of Occlumency down, you may leave for tonight." Father wanted to get rid of me. And after what I just saw, who wouldn't?

"Wait, did you really not want me? Do you still not want me?" He put his head in his hands and sighed.

"Ana, you must understand. I was young. I was worried about Rose, and I did not want to risk any more than we already had risked. A child seemed out of the question to me. It had nothing to do with you personally."

"Do you want me now? Looking back, if you could have convinced her to not have me, would you have?" I was upset now.

"I do want you, Ana. It is incredibly foolish of you to think otherwise. The one thing I regret is that you have grown up without a mother, and I accept that that is not your fault." And for the first time in a year, he pulled me towards him and hugged me. He even kissed the top of my head. _Man, we must have gotten deep._ "Now, go to bed. It's late."

"Okay, good night Dad, love you." _Oh, Merlin's boxers…did I really just say that aloud?_

"I love you, too, Ana. Now get out of here before you ruin my reputation." My father smiled. He actually full out smiled. Wow.

* * *

Aw, Snape can be nice. Yeah, that was totally out of character for him, but I don't care. He can be mean later. You can yell at me in a….REVIEW!! Hooray! No, seriously, review!


	15. Talks and Threats

**Guess what people! I have discovered the coolest font ever! I'm typing my story in it now. Of course, you'll never see it, but I feel so awesome because I have the best font ever! Yeah! The capital Y is a little wine glass! (Sorry, I had caffeine today! And lots of it!) Oh yeah! And I now have 50 reviews! I'm doing my happy dance now! (It's really hilarious, you should see it!)**

There was one word to describe how I felt, confuzzlegasted. Yes, I made that word up, but it was the only word weird enough to describe the circumstances. I knew who my mom was, Dumbledore and McGonagall were my grandparents, and my father was _**nice**_ to me. I pinched myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming. I wasn't.

_Maybe Draco and Blaise will provide me with some sanity…who am I kidding? It's Draco and Blaise! There is no sanity._ I figured I might as well go to dinner, I was starving. Father had kept me in his freakin' dungeon for seven hours and hadn't fed me as much as a crumb.

"Hey, guys." I muttered as I sat down in between Draco and Blaise.

"DREE-DREE! It's been so long since I've seen you!! How have you been? I missed you! Did you miss me?" _Great. _Pugboon was sitting next to Blaise, and leaned forward enthusiastically to scream in my direction. I could tell this wasn't going to stop anytime soon, so I looked around for something to distract her.

"OMG! Pansy, Darling, I think that 5th year is checking you out! You should go talk to him!" I pointed over her shoulder towards Warrington, a bonehead I knew from Quidditch. I never did like him much. I laughed as Pansy bopped over towards him.

"How is the team going to turn out this year? Who's on it?" I asked; they had started tryouts today.

"It's looking good. The Chasers are Montague, Warrington, and Flint. Beaters are Bole and Derrick. You're looking at the Keeper. And none of the Seekers were as brilliant as you, but Draco put up a good attempt. His father bought the team brooms so he was put on." I snorted. Draco looked torn, like he couldn't decide who to hex first.

He was spared the trouble of deciding when Dumble- I mean Gramps- dismissed the students. I ran as far as possible away from Draco, debating where the best place to hide was. I figured Lupin seemed as good an option as any, I could find out more about my mum there.

"Ah, Miss…Snape." Lupin sounded like it pained him to say my name while he looked at me. "To what do I owe this pleasure?" He bowed mockingly. I had no idea he could be so freakin' sarcastic.

"Er…well, I was hiding from Draco, and I also kinda wondered if you could tell me more about your sister- Rose. You were right, she's my mother. And my father won't tell me much." I hoped Lupin would tell me, seeing as my own father wouldn't. Lupin seemed to think for a moment. I could only imagine what was running though his head. Probably anger at my father, sympathy for me, and confusion at why I came to him.

"Of course I'll tell you, what are families for?" I sighed a breath of relief. "Now what all did your father tell you?" I was about to launch into the whole Dumbledore/McGonagall story when I remembered that Lupin actually thought I was blood-related to him.

"Er…nothing, Sir. Just confirmed that she was my mother. And that she was killed by the Dark Lord." Lupin flinched again.

"The Dark Lord," He muttered under his breath. "Snivellus probably contaminated her… I'll kill him." He noticed me staring at him confusedly and jumped. "I mean, let me start at the beginning.

"Rose was always good friends with Lily Evans, Harry's mother, you know?" I nodded. "Yes, she was in Gryffindor, very bright, always very popular. She and Lily had their own little version of the Marauders…" Lupin stopped, aware that he had just mentioned something that I shouldn't have known about. "Er…the Marauders was a little club that James Potter, Peter Pettigrew," He paused again. "Sirius Black and I formed. This was Sirius before he was in- and then broke out of- Azkaban." I nodded. Lupin continued.

"Lily also spent a lot of time with Snivel-your father while Rose spent time with Sirius, you see, they were dating at the time. Of course, Rose eventually realized how shallow Padfoot was and dumped him. Funniest day of my life. Ended with pudding down Sirius' pants and a very red faced Rose. She always had a bad temper." He looked at me. "Anyway, eventually, Sniv-Severus called Lily a 'mudblood' and she blew up at him. Well, Rose took pity on the sniveling git, and I suppose it ended in marriage. She didn't keep in touch much after we left school." Lupin sighed. "In fact, I never heard from her again before her death. I wasn't even notified of that." He really looked sad.

"That's awful, Professor Lupin. I wish there was something I could do." I really did wish I could help him.

"Thanks, Ana, but it's not your fault. And in private you can call me Uncle Remus. I am your uncle after all." I smiled at him. He smiled back. It was a true Kodak moment.

"Well, Uncle Remus, I have to go back to my common room before curfew. Thank you so much for telling me about my mother." Lupin waved as I walked out of the classroom. I headed back towards the common room, and was standing just outside the stretch of wall when someone called for me.

"Oi! Ana!" I turned. Harry was standing in the hall, waving me towards him. He looked like he had just seen someone die.

"Yeah, Harry? Wait, how do you know where the Slytherin common room is?"

"Polyjuice potion, last year, had to talk to Malfoy. Anyway, er…I was just in Dumbledore's office, and you wouldn't believe what he told me." I burst out laughing as he launched into the whole drunk Dumbles/ twin/ us-really-being-cousins story. "What?"

"I heard this story, too. It's how I found out who my mother was. So, cuz, we're gonna have one kickin' family reunion, huh? What with your parents and my mum dead? Gonna be great." I laughed.

"Yeah, great. Can I invite the Dursleys? They might enjoy it." Harry laughed too, thinking about his magic hating family at a magic party.

"Why not? So that means food for me, you, my father, your three Dursleys, McGonagall, Dumbledore, and Lupin. Nine. Am I missing anyone?"

"Wait, Lupin?"

"My adopted uncle. So, am I missing anyone?"

"No, I don't think so. I'll let you know if I find some barmy old uncle or something." Harry laughed. Suddenly his face hardened. "So what am I going to do about Snape? I mean, I can't just walk up to him and say 'Hey, Uncle Snape!' can I?" Harry was panicking, he obviously had no idea how to handle the new addition to his family.

"I'd like to see you try! You'd be cursed to next Thursday!" I burst back into fits of laughter. "Really, don't act like anything is different. I'll talk to my father for you."

"You'd do that for me Ana? Thanks! You're a lifesaver!" He glanced down at his watch. "Merlin! I have to get back to Gryffindor tower; I'll talk to you later then?" I nodded. Harry bent down and kissed me on the cheek, and ran off to make it back before curfew.

"What were you doing with Potter?" Draco snarled as he walked up behind me. _Oh, crap._

"I was talking. Since when has that been against the rules?" _NOW I get mental block. Of course, as soon as I need them, the decent sarcastic comments stop coming to me._

"Since you started dating me." Draco took a few steps toward me. Usually it was me making him cower like an abused puppy, and it felt awful to have the tables turned. "If I find you talking to Potter again, I will ensure that both of you don't make it to fourth year." He really sounded menacing, it was a little scary. _I taught him well!_

"Draco, firstly, I doubt you are even capable of hexing Harry, let alone myself. Secondly, my father would see to it that you felt more pain than you thought was humanly possible if you even attempted to lay a hand on me. And thirdly, I have no intention of doing anything with Harry, and that's never going to change. Do we have an understanding?" I had my wand drawn. Even Draco knew not to disagree with me when my wand was drawn. Draco nodded. I smiled, kissed him, and pulled him back into the common room.

**So, that was a really crappy chapter, but I'm running out of filler. It's so hard to fill in the time between the exciting stuff I have planned to happen! If you have any ideas on what I could do to fill my empty time, it would make me jump for joy if you leave it for me in a review/ PM it to me/ e-mail it to me. I would give you credit and everything! In fact, the Uncle Snape line came from BlewStarr101! So help me out people! Please?**


	16. Flirting and Fighting

**So I am totally bored. That happens a lot, but now I thought it would be fun to write a fight scene with Lupin and Snape.**

* * *

For the next few months, I met with Uncle Remus every other Saturday to find out more about Mum. I also kept secretly meeting with Harry. We mostly discussed Sirius Black, as Harry had discovered that Sirius was his godfather. He freaked out about having a mass murderer as a godparent and I attempted to show him how awesome it could be. _I mean imagine it: Someone ticks you off, you threaten them with your connections to a mass murderer, and suddenly, all your troubles are gone. _I couldn't figure out what Harry could find wrong with that.

It was one of the Saturdays that I met with Uncle Remus. I thought about what he would tell me today while I waited for Draco.

"Guess who, gorgeous." Hands slid over my eyes, which rolled at Draco's cheesiness.

"Draco, for the last time, you'll find out what I got you for Christmas on Christmas, and no sooner." The hands slid off of my face. I turned to find Draco pouting. "Get over it already. It's only two weeks away." I grinned. "But it's something you'll love."

"You can tell me, I swear I'll act surprised!" He protested. I laughed.

"Is Draco bugging you about the Christmas presents again?" Blaise asked me, noticing Draco's pout as he walked up. I nodded, laughing harder. But of course, Adriana Snape can't have one normal, happy day in her life; something always has to go wrong.

"Blaisieboo! Oh Blaisieboo!" Pugboon was enough to ruin my day. Draco and I nearly gagged at the icky-ness of Blaise's pet name.

"Blaisieboo?" I smirked. Blaise looked at me, horrified.

"Pansypoo, I thought we agreed we were going to keep this secret. Don't you remember, no pet names in public?" Blaise closed his eyes like he was hoping she would disappear when he opened them. _Trust me, I tried that. It doesn't work._

"Pansypoo? Blaise, you're freaking me out. One, you're actually talking to Pugboon, and two, you're calling her Pansypoo?! What in Merlin's name is going on with you?" Draco turned behind me and gagged as I spoke.

"Well…er…you see you two are together, and I felt a little left out, and Pansy was available, so…er…we're dating." Blaise talked faster than I had ever heard a male talk before. I spit the mouthful of pumpkin juice I had in my mouth all over Blaise.

"Please tell me you're joking!" Draco and I spit out at the same time. Blaise shook his head.

"I can't take this anymore. I'm out of here." I turned and walked out of the Great Hall, trying to clear my head of what I just witnessed.

Five minutes later I walked up to Professor Lupin's door, expecting to find him waiting for me or making tea, like he usually was. Instead I heard voices.

"Severus, I do not understand what you find wrong with me telling Ana about Rose. You don't seem to tell her much." Uncle Remus sounded exasperated. _Poor guy, he's going to have to play dirty to come anywhere near beating my father in an argument._

"I have told her more than you could ever imagine knowing, werewolf." My father growled. "You have no right to tell Adriana about Rose. She is my daughter and I can withhold information from her as I please."

"Snivellus, if you're going to bring my lycanthropy into this, I have no problem with reminding you of our school days." I could just see Uncle Remus' smirk. "Your daughter is a bright young witch, and deserves to know about her mother. I am her uncle, and I can give her the information you withhold as _I_please."

"Yes, Lupin, my daughter is quite brilliant. She is _my _daughter, after all." Father's voice dripped with venom. "That does not entitle her to any information she pleases. You will refrain from giving her any more information or you will answer to me. And I will not be as kind the next time." With that, Father made to turn out of the office, but I stood in the doorway.

"What is your problem?" I snapped at him. _He doesn't want me to know __**anything.**__ He already told me the dangerous stuff, why does it matter if I learn more about Mum's life?_

"Adriana Eileen Snape, step aside immediately or I will be forced to remove you." Father glared at me. _It won't work. I grew up with his glares and his threats; I'm immune to them by now._

"No, I don't think I will. I want to know why you won't let me talk to Uncle Remus about Mum. You won't tell me anything!" I glared back up at him, folding my arms.

"Girl, you have no right to know anything. Now, if you want to live to tomorrow, get out of my way." His eyes flashed dangerously.

"You wouldn't hurt me. You don't have it in you to hurt your own daughter." It was the stupidest thing I have ever said, but man, it felt good.

"Do not tempt me. You are a disrespectful, insolent, and idiotic little child."

"I think it's genetic. I am _your_ daughter after all." Correction, _that_ was the stupidest thing I ever said. My father and I both drew our wands, eyes narrowing. We were interrupted by the sound of laughter coming back from Uncle Remus.

"What is it, werewolf?" Father growled. I disarmed him as he turned around to face Lupin.

"Ana, you are so much like your father it's creepy, yet I still see your mother in you. Also, I hate to admit it, but that was the best battle of wits I have ever witnessed, and I grew up knowing Lily Evans and my sister." He was doubled over now, still laughing.

"If I had my wand, Lupin, I would curse you." Father growled. I waved his wand around, just to spite him. "Adriana Snape, return my wand to me, _now_!"

"I'm only giving it back to you if you let me keep coming to talk to Uncle Remus." I held his wand tightly in my hand, keeping it well out of his reach.

"You truly are my daughter, Ana. I will allow you to keep visiting the werewolf," I grinded my teeth "as long as you manage to keep everything secret." With that, he pushed past me, grabbed his wand from my slackened grip, and stormed off down the corridor.

"Your father is right, Ana, you are his daughter. And your mother's daughter, though she was never quite as cruel as you." I narrowed my eyes, about ready to protest. "You use your cruelty wisely, Ana, and you don't use more than is absolutely necessary."

"Um, thanks. I think." I tried to stop it, but my grin showed through at my uncle's compliment. It amazed me that however weird situations got for Uncle Remus, he always managed to keep himself light for our conversations. "So, what do you want to tell me today?" I sat down, making myself at home.

"I found out from your father an interesting piece of information." I braced myself, waiting for a speech on how wrong it was for me to keep the fact that he's not really related to me a secret. "Your godparents" My eyes widened in utter disbelief. _I had godparents?_ "Are Narcissa Malfoy and Sirius Black."

"Holy crap. Could my life get any weirder? I guess Father picked Narcissa and Mum picked Sirius." Lupin nodded.

"Now, I don't suppose it's a good idea for me to tell you much more today, considering your father's reaction to our conversations. Why don't you go out and enjoy your Saturday? We can talk about this next time." He smiled.

"'Kay, thanks Uncle Remus." I smiled back at him and walked out of his office.

* * *

**So, Snape was very Snape-ish in this chapter. I'm proud of myself, actually. I've been wanting to write a good fight scene, and I kept forgetting. Now I actually have one! So ha! Anyway, please leave me a review or I will have to track you down and…er…well I'll think of something. Just review!**


	17. Godfathers and Great Timing

**So I are bored, again. I told you it happens a lot. Anyway, I'm skipping to the end of the year and writing this huge dramatic scene. Watch me blow it. Should be fun, right?**

* * *

My third year was drawing to a close. Finally. Nothing exciting happened in the middle of the year, and I was bored to death. In case you were wondering, Draco got his Christmas present (An emerald emblazoned broomstick kit), my father and I had several unimportant arguments, I kept meeting with Harry and Uncle Remus, and the "brave" Gryffindors got scared outta their socks when some (brilliant, I might add) prankster slashed the Fat Lady's portrait and convinced her it was Sirius Black. Well, I guess that last one was exciting, but not as exciting as watching McGonagall repeat 'Draco Malfoy is a sexy pig' in front of a crowd of Gryffindors. _Honestly, I don't know how anyone can hate the Gryffindors; they're so much fun to freak out._

The last time I talked to Harry the main topic of our conversation was Buckbeak, the hippogriff that Draco was stupid enough to tick off. The poor thing was going to be executed. I actually felt sorry for Hagrid.

At breakfast, I was sitting and feeling guilty about poor Buckbeak, when Harry walked in. I started thinking about our conversation. _He said something about going to visit Hagrid. I should go with him._ So I stood up, left the table, and walked over towards the Gryffindor table. Luckily it was still early enough that not many people were there, and it didn't look to suspicious.

"Oi, Harry." He looked up. Hermione scowled at me, and I scowled back. Ron got that look in his eyes that he had whenever I was close to him. "Look, I want to go to Hagrid's with you later, can I?"

"Er…sure, I guess. We're leaving right after dinner, so bring your cloak down with you." I nodded, mentally noting to remember my cloak.

"She has a cloak, too?" Ron asked, sounding dazed.

"Yeah, I do." I said, smiling at Ron, watching him turn red. _Oh, what the heck, I might as well have some fun._ I bent down and kissed his cheek before turning away to walk back to the Slytherin table. I glanced over my shoulder to find Ron rubbing his face and looking completely idiotic.

After dinner, I slipped under my cloak and waited outside until I heard Harry, Ron, and Hermione walking up behind me. I walked next to them all the way down to Hagrid's hut. He opened the door at Harry's knocks and frowned down at us.

"I thought I told yer not ter be here." He looked disapprovingly down at Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I.

"Well, we're here anyway, and we might as well cheer you up." I said, stepping into his hut, taking a good look around. I had never been inside of Hagrid's hut before, and I thought it was incredibly interesting.

"I didn't know yeh were gonna bring a Slytherin, Harry." Hagrid looked down at me, "'specially her." I rolled my eyes. Even the teachers judged me because of my last name. That's offending.

"Ignore him," Harry muttered to me. "He's just mad because you care more about Care of Magical Creatures than half of the Gryffindors." Then, out loud, he said. "Is there anything we can do Hagrid?"

"No, like I told yeh, yer not s'possed to be here. Dumbledore's coming down with me, and then they're performing the execution. It'll be clean, and I'll be standin' righ' there with him." Hagrid was tearing up. I reached out and patted his arm.

"Ron! I don't believe it! It's Scabbers!" Hermione pointed at the window, where a rat was indeed perched. We chased after him, onto the grounds. One thing led to another, and we wound up in the Shrieking Shack, Ron wounded, and me and Harry's godfather standing before us. Then Uncle Remus stumbled in, disarming all of us. There was some discussion of Ron's rat really being something other than a rat, I didn't really pay attention. I was concentrating more on taking in every single detail of the situation. Well, minus the conversation. If there was one thing that I learned by being Severus Snape's daughter, it was to always know exactly what your surroundings were.

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT!" Hermione screamed. I looked to see Uncle Remus hugging Sirius. _So what? They were best mates, they haven't seen each other in years, what's the big deal with them hugging?_ Hermione went on to stammer about covering up Uncle Remus being a werewolf and how he was really helping Sirius the whole time and finally freaking out Ron and Harry by telling them that their favorite Professor was a werewolf."What, Ana? Are you too tough for the thought of werewolves to frighten you?" She shouted at me hysterically.

"I knew from the third week of school. It doesn't faze me." I shrugged, knowing it would annoy her further.

"Yes, Ana knew, but how did you find out Hermione?" Uncle Remus turned to Hermione.

"Professor Snape's essay," She whispered.

"He'll be thrilled," He replied, a grin playing across his worried face. I suppressed the laugh that was bubbling up within me.

"So was Dumbledore completely crazy when he hired you?" Ron asked, glaring at Uncle Remus, worried that he might bite at any moment.

"He might have been," Uncle Remus laughed. "I've had to convince certain teachers," he glanced towards me, "that I was trustworthy." Harry took that moment to point out ever so politely that Remus wasn't trustworthy and had been helping Sirius the whole year. _Honestly, the man's his own godfather, and he still believes him to be a mass murderer. _We had a nice long discussion about how Uncle Remus wasn't helping Sirius, and how he managed to find us, and about Pettigrew. And I got my wand back, which was nice.

"Pettigrew, the one in your little Marauders club?" I asked the room at large.

"You know about the Marauders?" Sirius asked, looking at me for the first time. I nodded.

"Yes, that Pettigrew." Uncle Remus interrupted, before Sirius could ask any more questions. "Now Sirius, we do owe them an explanation if we're going to aim a spell at Ron's rat." Sirius backed off grudgingly.

I'll spare you the details, because Lupin gave a very long talk about his childhood (already heard it) and then about the night that Sirius was arrested (really didn't care) and about James, Peter, and Sirius illegally turning into animals (again, already heard it). Then I heard the word Snape.

"What about Snape?" I asked, suddenly. Then I realized that I had spurted that out at the exact same time as Sirius.

"He's here, Sirius. Teaching at Hogwarts as well." Uncle Remus replied. "You see, when I was in school, the Marauders played a rather nasty trick on Snape, one that involved me."

"It served him right, the stupid git. Always sneaking around and sticking his overly large nose into everyone else's business. He always was hoping he could get us all expelled." I laughed, thinking about my father with a magnifying glass, following Uncle Remus and Sirius around.

"Snape wanted to know where I went every month, and one month he noticed me going with Madam Pomfrey to transform. Sirius here thought it would be hilarious to mention to Severus that all he had to do was prod the knot on the side of the trunk with a long branch, and he could get in. But James stopped him before he got to me." Again, I cracked up, thinking about my father screaming and running away from Uncle Remus. Actually, I was thinking about him screaming and running away from anything. Everybody shot me strange looks. _I guess this isn't the time to laugh hysterically._

"Girl, you remind me of someone, who is it?" Sirius looked at me, puzzled. Then his face lit up. "Rose! You look exactly like this girl I dated for years, she was Moony's sister, you know. Rose! She had hair the exact same shade of red as yours, and eyes the exact same color as yours and…wait a minute, girl what's your name?" He had walked over to me now, and was examining me, getting more excited by the second.

"ADRIANA EILEEN SNAPE! Step away from the filthy murderer this instant!" Father had appeared pointing his wand towards me. _Oh, crap. This is the end, I'm dead, he's going to kill me! _Sirius stepped in front of me, shielding me from the view of my father.

"No, it's okay, Sirius, he won't hurt me, he doesn't have the guts to hurt his own daughter." Sirius looked from my father to me, his eyes widening as he took the situation in.

"Wait, you're really _his _daughter? Rose had _his _child? She dumped me, but she ended up with SNAPE!?" I nodded, looking at the floor. _I promise you that I don't like it any more than you do._

"That's right, Black, my daughter, and I would appreciate it if you would keep your filthy paws off of her. Adriana, this man is a sick, twisted, murderer who would like nothing more than to laugh over your dead body."

"Yeah, well that 'murderer' is my godfather, in case you forgot!" Sirius swore to himself as my father turned madly to Uncle Remus.

"Lupin! I thought I made it clear that I didn't want you to tell my daughter the identities of her godparents." My father growled. Sirius kept swearing fluently into my ear, it was really quite hilarious.

"I thought _I _made it clear that I wasn't going to keep any information from Ana that I believed she needed to know." Uncle Remus growled right back.

"I fear that there will be two in Azkaban tonight, a murderer and his accomplice." My father said with more venom that even I had ever heard from him before. Ropes shot from his wand and wrapped themselves around Uncle Remus.

"No!" I shouted, running to him and tugging at the ropes binding him. "Let him go!" Sirius started towards Father, but his wand was already turned in his direction.

"Give me a reason, Black; I will be all too happy to kill you." Both faces were filled with hatred and disgust, more than I had ever seen.

"Professor Snape, Sir, don't you think it would be- can't we just- shouldn't we hear what they have to say?" Hermione had spoken up. _She always had a habit of talking at the wrong time._ There was some more debating about rules and what to do with Sirius, mostly with my father just torturing Sirius in every way he legally could. Then he mentioned the Dementor's kiss, for both Sirius and Uncle Remus. Harry and I both sprinted to the door, blocking Father's way out.

"Get out of my way, you two. Potter, you're in enough trouble without adding another offense to your tally. Adriana, if you do not move this instant I will be forced to punish you severely later."

"Ooooh, I'm so scared, Father, please don't hurt me!" I hissed, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Both of you, if I hadn't been here to save your skin from this monstrosity-" He gestured to Uncle Remus.

"He could have killed me millions of times during the year!"

"Me too! I've met with him every other week and I'm not dead, am I?"

"Get out of the way Potter, and you Adriana."

"YOU'RE PATHETIC!" Harry had lost it. _He's going all caps lock on my father. (Just as a side note, that came from Avarda Crumperio's 'Making Friendship Bracelets for Death Eaters' Great story, hilarious. Really!) _"JUST BECAUSE THEY MADE A FOOL OF YOU AT SCHOOL YOU WON'T EVEN LISTEN-"

"SILENCE! I WILL NOT TOLERATE BEING SPOKEN TO LIKE THAT, POTTER!" He moved to Harry and me, muttering about how we should be sorry, and made to hex Harry.

"Expelliarmus!" A voice yelled from across the room. Two voices, actually. My father's wand was sent soaring across the room as he slammed backwards into me, slamming me into the wall. I heard a loud crack as my arm was pinned in an extremely uncomfortable position by Father's head. My head slammed into the stone behind me and I saw lights as I sank to the floor. I, being the tough Slytherin that I am, sucked it up and walked over to Hermione, who was still standing with her wand raised.

"Very nice, Granger. I didn't think you had it in you to hex a teacher. You're alright, Granger, you're alright." I nodded approvingly, still holding my arm. I concentrated on not passing out as she realized what she had just done. Uncle Remus and Sirius began attempting to talk Ron into letting them examine his rat, or something, and the world started to get fuzzy.

* * *

**Yay! Cliffie!! Well, almost. I was going to split it right when Snape came in, but I couldn't do that to my readers, let alone to myself. I mean, I would have to wait even longer to post the second part, and I would go crazy waiting. And I'm sorry Ana had to pass out, but she has a habit of always missing the good action, and I thought I should keep that the same. Otherwise, poor Harry wouldn't have all the glory, it would be "Harry Potter and that other girl who keeps turning up." Yeah, I have way too much time on my hands. To prove that point, I am going to sing to you a review song that I made up all by myself!**

**The Review Song (to the tune of Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star)**

**Reviews, reviews, are my best friend, **

**They make me glad to no end.**

**The e-mails make me jump for joy,**

**Reviews are things I enjoy.**

**Reviews, reviews, are my best friend,**

**They make me glad to no end!!**


	18. Reliving and Rescuing

**I was just reading through my story from the beginning and it cracked me up to see how many inconsistencies I have in there. I mean, like first Ana says she different colored eyes than her mother and then Sirius says that they have the same colored eyes. Confusing, I realized that, and I'm sorry. Just to clear everything up, Ana has the same colored eyes as her mother, they're both silver ( pretty color, unlike gray) and I'm sorry that my brother got onto my computer and deleted a chapter, so I had to repost it, and all you who are amazing enough to have me on your alerts got an e-mail saying that I just reposted the same chapter at the end. Really truly sorry. Anyway, here's the story.**

* * *

I was having a dream, and it wasn't a good dream. _I was standing in a dark room, nearly pitch black except for the unmistakable glow of spells. I squinted to see through the darkness, and saw two shadowy figures. One was raising his wand and shouting 'Crucio!' while the other one screamed and squirmed in pain._

_"Please, my Lord, no more. I- I am sorry." I knew that voice! That voice was the voice of my father! I had never heard my father sound so weak and pleading before. It was scary._

_"I suppose I am finished with you for now, Severus." The other voice was high pitched and cruel, cutting through the stiff air like a knife. "You have disappointed me greatly. I think we will both agree that you deserve to be tortured more than this. Now, I believe I shall allow you to rest while I__** introduce**__ myself to your daughter." He knew about me! "Crucio!"_

_I was in so much pain, it felt like my brain was on fire and the rest of my body was being stabbed continuously. I opened my mouth and attempted to scream, but nothing would come out. Finally, the sound made it out, and it was the loudest scream that had ever come out of my mouth._

_"No, my Lord!" Father was protesting from where he was sprawled on the ground. "Please, hurt me instead! Me instead!"_

"Ana, what are you screaming about?" Harry was standing over me, looking worried.

"Nothing, just a nightmare, I guess." I said, looking around. I was lying in my special bed in the hospital wing. "What happened?"

"Well, long story short, you passed out, Scabbers was really Pettigrew, Lupin transformed, we ran away, and now Hermione and I are going back with a timeturner to rescue Sirius. We were all ready until you started screaming your lungs out." I grinned sheepishly.

"Wow all that in one night?" I paused, "Take me with you to help rescue Sirius? I want to help you." Harry looked at me questioningly, "I'm really fine, I swear it was only a nightmare. My head feels okay and everything."

"No, Harry, we can't let her go with us! How do you know we can trust her?" Hermione protested from across the room.

"Shut it Hermione!" Harry snapped. _Wow, I never thought he would stand up for me like that._ "Look, just because Ana is a Slytherin and you don't like her doesn't mean I'm not allowed to like her. She's coming with us. After all, Sirius is her godfather too." I nodded, glaring at Hermione. _I'll never understand what it is that she has against me._

"Fine, but if you regret it, don't take it out on me!" Hermione squeaked.

"Well, let's get a move on. We don't have forever to rescue Sirius!" I pushed myself off of the bed.

"Harry, I don't think I want to go anymore." Hermione whispered as I walked closer to her. "She has a timeturner, just use hers. I'll- I'll stay here with Ron." She glanced over in my direction. _What is her problem? I've never done anything to her, have I? _I racked my brain for anything that Hermione could be holding against me, but came up with nothing interesting.

"Is there something on my face or something?" I looked at Harry, who shook his head. "Look, Hermione, I don't want you to miss out on this adventure because of me. I'll just stay here with Ron, and you can go with Harry to save Sirius." Hermione shook her head.

"No, you go. Harry's right, he's your godfather. You should be the one to save him." I shrugged, and turned back to Harry.

"You ready?" I asked.

"Yeah, I think." He gulped.

"Any idea how far back to go, Hermione?" I shot in her direction.

"Dumbledore said-" She looked at me nervously, "three turns." I nodded in thanks.

"Let's go, Harry." I threw the chain around us and twisted my timeturner.

"You do that every day?" He asked me, looking dazed as we started to walk out of the hospital wing, a few hours earlier.

"You don't notice the time whirring by as much after your second or third time. So, where are we going from here?" I looked around to see if anyone was coming.

"I don't know. I thought you had a plan." He looked at me hopefully.

"Me? I didn't know about this until five minutes ago! Well, technically it's two hours and-"

"Alright, I get it, let's just go to Hagrid's. Dumbledore-"

"Gramps."

"Gramps said we could save two innocent lives or something. Maybe he means Buckbeak." I nodded. _Why not save a hippogriff today?_

I'll spare you the boring details of rescuing Buckbeak, hiding in the forest and Harry saving his own butt. Somehow we actually wound up in the West tower where Sirius was.

"What? How? Why?" Sirius looked at us in shock.

"Just get on the hippogriff and ask questions later." I snapped.

"Sirius, dementors are coming." Harry muttered. Sirius mounted Buckbeak behind me and Harry took off.

"Look, Harry, if Dumbledore convinces the ministry I'm innocent, do you still want to live with me?" Sirius said as we flew up to the top of the tower.

"Yeah! Of course!" Harry said. Sirius grinned then noticed I was still sitting in front of him.

"Er…you can come too, Ana." He said halfheartedly. I laughed.

"No, it's okay. I'll just stay here with my daddy-o, the Snapester." Sirius scowled.

We dismounted at the top of the tower and exchanged hugs.

"Sirius, you need to go." Harry and I said at the same time.

"How can I ever thank-"

"GO!" Harry said.

"Get outta here. Fly like a bird. Soar like an eagle. Make like a banana and split. Make like a tree and leave." I shouted as Sirius began to fly. "And make sure to write!"

"Harry, you are really your father's son. And Ana, unfortunately that goes the same for you." He grinned at me and flew off.

"Not a bad guy for a mass murderer." I said, laughing. I looked down at my watch. "Oh, Merlin, we have ten minutes before we have to be back in the hospital wing."

We rushed down the stairs, hearing my father attempt to put my godfather in Azkaban and get some fame for saving Harry or something. _I'll get mad at him for that later._ We were about halfway down when we heard Peeves.

"Get out of his sight!" Harry whispered and hid in the classroom nearest to us. We waited what seemed like hours until we couldn't hear any of Peeves' gleeful cackling.

"Run! One minute!" I shouted as we sprinted down the corridor to the hospital wing. "Dumbledore!" I gasped. He was about ready to lock the door.

"Go!" Harry whispered and pushed me towards Dumbledore.

"Gramps!" I shouted, just before he closed the door. He turned, looking shocked, but pleased, at being referred to as 'Gramps.'

"Did it work?" He asked.

"Yeah, Sirius is riding away on Buckbeak." Harry panted.

"Excellent." He listened through the door to hear Hermione protesting as I woke up.

"Harry, what is the deal with Hermione anyway? Why does she hate me?"

"She hates you because you're smarter than her. And because Ron likes you." We both turned. Dumbledore was chuckling to himself.

"Ah, to be young again." He said, his eyes twinkling. He leaned back against the door, listening for any noise. "Oh, I think you've gone. I'll lock you in."

We crept into the room and nodded at Hermione, who was looking nervous. We crept back into our beds. I closed my eyes and started to sleep immediately.

_I was in another room, this one was white. I heard a noise behind me, and I turned to find a strange looking boy, around my age, dressed completely in yellow. He was painting the walls yellow._

_'I Noah.' He said, walking up to me and running his paintbrush across my face. He leaned back and seemed to admire his work. Which was on my freakin' face! Ick, paint tastes horrible. 'Yellow good.'_

"HE DIDN'T DISAPPARATE!" My father was yelling somewhere nearby. _Tee hee. Must have found out about Sirius. _"YOU CAN'T APPARATE OR DISAPPARATE INSIDE THIS CASTLE! THIS HAS SOMEHING TO DO WITH POTTER!!" I snorted.

"Severus—be reasonable—Harry has been locked up." The door burst open. My father, Fudge, and Dumbledore came into the room. My father was fuming. Fudge was making futile attempts to calm him down. And Dumbledore, well, Gramps was enjoying the show immensely.

"OUT WITH IT, POTTER!" _Betcha can't guess who said that one. _"WHAT DID YOU DO?" I sat with my face buried in my pillow, attempting not to laugh loudly and give myself away. "ADRIANA EILLEEN SNAPE!! YOU HELPED HIM, DIDN'T YOU?!" Crap. He heard me laughing.

"That will do Severus." Dumbledore said. "Think about what you are saying. You are blaming your own daughter in a criminal offense. Besides, this door has been locked since I left the ward ten minutes ago and I am sure Poppy will not deny that these students have stayed in their beds." Poppy nodded. "Well there you go. Unless you are saying that Adriana and Harry could be in two places at once, the matter could be settled."

My father glared at me, turned on his heels and swept out of the room, his robes billowing out behind him. Fudge turned to Dumbledore.

"Fellow seems quite unbalanced." _That doesn't even BEGIN to cover it. _"I would watch out for him if I were you, Dumbledore." I liked this Fudge guy. He had the gist of my father down.

"Oh, he's not unbalanced," Gramps said, happily. "He's just suffered a severe disappointment." I laughed my head off as Fudge ranted on about the Prophet.

The next morning Poppy let me out of the Hospital Wing. I avoided talking to my father about that night and I only gave Draco and Blaise the least amount of information possible. Eventually, the year came to an end, and I had to face my father. After saying goodbye to Blaise and kissing Draco, I walked back to where my father was standing, waiting to escort me back to his quarters.

"Adriana, you know that I do not approve of Black being your godfather?"

"Yup, and I really don't care." I said, happily.

"Did you have anything to do with his escape?" He asked me, stopping and putting both hands on my shoulders so I was facing him.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. And whichever way, you can't do anything about it." I smirked up at him.

"I beg to differ. You are forgetting that you are my daughter, I can and will ground you." Now it was his turn to smirk.

"Like I would listen." I rolled my eyes while he shook his head.

"Typical Snape."

* * *

**So there, that was fun. A nice long chapter. And about Noah, it's an inside thing, but we all have to put Noah in our stories or...else. And I'm sorry it took me so long to update, but my teachers have all decided that now is a good time to lay on the homework. Grr… I hope to start updating more frequently soon. If anyone has any ideas for 4****th**** year let me know!! Good news is, I made another review song! (To the tune of Hey There Delilah)**

**Hey there, my readers**

**What's it like to read my story?**

**Is it good or is it bad?**

**Is it exciting or is it boring?**

**Tell the truth,**

**Leave me the answers in a review,**

**I wanna hear from you!**

**That's just the first little part, but if you review, I'll put the next part up in the next chapter!**


	19. Bets and Breakups

**Good morning starshine! The Earth says hello! Yep, I had too much caffeine again. Nothing new. Well, anyway, it's time for the fourth year. Get ready for the drama! This chapter might be slightly T-rated again; there's no swearing but the phrase 'go fly a kite' is used. **

* * *

"Adriana, we need to talk." My father told me one day at breakfast. We were stuck living back in his wonderful house of fun. "Lucius Malfoy has written me and asked you to stay for the summer. He apparently wishes to take you and Draco to the Quidditch World Cup."

"Awesome!" I jumped out of my seat. "Can I go? Please?" I could see Draco again! I wouldn't be holed up with my father for three months! I wouldn't have to listen to that muggle, Katy, drone on about some stupid muggle thing. It would be perfect!

"I do not know if it would be a wise decision." My father said sternly. I looked up at him, making puppy dog eyes. He never could refuse the puppy dog eyes. He said they made me look too much like my mother.

"Please, Father?" I begged. Just to clear things up, I do NOT beg to anyone but my father. Unless it's important.

"I will consider it." He said, and stabbed his fork into his waffle.

"You don't want me to go 'cause you'll be lonely without me. You would miss me too much." I smirked at him. I knew what made my father tick.

"You are delusional, Adriana. I have learned how to handle solitude during my lifetime."

"Nuh-uh. That was forever ago, when you were like a kid. And even then you had Lily, then Mum, then ME!" I stood up as I shouted the last word, spreading my arms out and looking important. I knew I was acting like a two-year-old, but it was so freakin' fun!

"I do not need, nor will I accept, support from you or anyone else." He was mad now, my master plan was working. I suppressed an evil laugh.

"Yeah? I bet you can't handle being alone the whole summer."

"I believe I can."

"Prove it. Let me go to Draco's house."

"Fine. I--" He stopped, as I had just begun my evil laugh. Then he realized what he had just said. "You are truly brilliant, Ana, using my weaknesses against me like you did. I suppose you deserve to go to the Malfoy Manor."

"Yes!" I jumped up and down. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I'm gonna go pack my stuff!" And I sprinted to my room before my father could scream at me.

* * *

The next night Father dropped me off in the Malfoy Manor. While he visited with Mr. Malfoy, Draco showed me up to my room. My jaw dropped.

"Draco, it's amazing!" I was standing in a huge room decked out entirely in green and silver. But this wasn't like my father's old room; it actually looked like someone could live in it without suffering from a nervous breakdown.

"It's just the guest room," Draco said, shrugging. Suddenly, he turned to me, grinning madly. "Now, I haven't seen you in a week." He pulled me closer to him and kissed me.

"Draco, I know your Malfoy charm must be hard for Adriana to resist, but kindly detach yourself from her lips." My father had appeared in the doorway, and he was not happy. "I was merely coming to bid my daughter farewell, and I find this." He said, gesturing to Draco.

"Father! Why can't you ever just leave me alone?" I whined.

"Because then I would not be doing my job." He smirked as he walked over to me and pulled me into a stiff hug. "Now," he muttered in my ear. "Be careful. Do not let Draco hurt you."

"Father, Draco's not going to hurt me." I whispered back at him. He looked at me doubtfully.

"I will trust your judgment, Ana. I suppose I will see you on your birthday." He pulled away and swept out of the doorway. I turned back to Draco, who was smiling again.

"Where were we?" He asked, walking back towards me. He had his arms around my waist when we were interrupted again. This time it was Draco's father who ruined the moment. "Dad! We were trying to have some alone time!" Mr. Malfoy smiled, a very creepy thing to watch.

"I apologize, Draco, but it is time for dinner. I'm looking forward to getting to know the lovely Miss Snape." Draco rolled his eyes, but followed his father out of the room. He slid his arm around my shoulder as we made our way down to the kitchen.

"I swear they have a sense that knows exactly when the worst time to walk in on us is." He muttered into my ear. I giggled, something I don't do often.

"My father probably told him. He's too worried that his little girl will grow up when he's not in the room to stop me."

Dinner was horrible. Well, the food was excellent, but Draco's parents were, to put it nicely, freaky. Mr. 'Call me Lucius' Malfoy complimented me the whole dinner. He said the phrase 'Draco, you have excellent taste,' 24 times. I counted. Mrs. Malfoy stayed quiet, but eyed me suspiciously the whole dinner. Towards the end she talked, but only about Draco. Finally Draco and I escaped from the torture and went back upstairs for bed. Outside of my door we stopped.

"Do I get a goodnight kiss from my boyfriend?" I asked, attempting to mirror the maniac grin Draco had on his face whenever he wanted to kiss me.

"Of course." He said, laughing at the expression on my face.

* * *

The next few weeks went similarly, me avoiding Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Malfoy stalking me, Draco and me attempting to find time where his parents weren't breathing down our necks, and Mrs. Malfoy watching me suspiciously every time Mr. Malfoy and I were in a room together. It was pretty much torture. Finally it was the morning of the Quidditch World Cup.

"There is no way Bulgaria is going to win, even with Krum." I said to Draco as we hiked up the hill to the portkey.

"Ireland has no chance! Krum is a genius!" Draco protested.

"You wanna bet?"

"How much?"

"Ten Galleons."

"Deal." We shook hands on it.

My eyes widened as we entered the stadium. Mr. Malfoy bought us each a pair of Omnioculars, and I bought myself an Irish rosette. We hiked up to the top box, as Mr. Malfoy had some connection to Fudge. As Fudge announced our arrival, Harry, Ron, and Hermione all turned around, glaring at Draco.

"Ah, Fudge." Mr. Malfoy was saying. "How are you? I don't think you've met my wife, Narcissa? Or our son, Draco? And his girlfriend, Adriana?"

"How do you do, all of you?" He asked, and introduced Mr. Malfoy to some minister. I turned to Harry and smiled. Draco elbowed me.

"Good lord, Arthur," Mr. Malfoy said coldly to who must have been Mr. Weasley. "What did you have to sell to get seats in the Top Box? Surely your house wouldn't have fetched this much?"

"Shut up." I snapped at him. Draco elbowed me again, harder this time. But Mr. Malfoy merely smiled at me and listened to Fudge saying something about his donation.

"He's here as my guest." Was all I heard, I was watching Mr. Malfoy sneer at Hermione. "Ah! It's time to begin, Ludo!" There was some introduction until the Bulgarian mascots were brought out. _Veela._

"Now I know why you support Bulgaria, Draco. You shallow pureblood scum!" I looked around, it wasn't just Draco. The entire male presence at the World Cup were watching intently, some doing stupider things than others to try to get the Veela's attention. Even Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Weasley were acting like morons. I rolled my eyes at Hermione, and she actually rolled hers back. It was then that I noticed Draco was drooling. I slapped him. Just then, the music stopped, and Draco looked at me, realizing what he had just done.

I tried not to think about what had happened for the rest of the match. It was awesome! Draco got more and more nervous after every goal that Ireland scored. Finally, Krum did catch the Snitch, in a brilliant move, but Ireland still won. I walked back to the tent we were staying in ten Galleons richer.

* * *

"I am going out, Draco." Mr. Malfoy said at around midnight. "I advise you and Ana to get out of the way, maybe in the woods." I looked at Draco, confused. He nodded, meaning that we should probably go hide in the woods.

We did, and we watched as several masked men, Mr. Malfoy included, tossed Muggles around violently in the air. It was sick.

"Ha! Stupid Muggles, got what they deserved! Go get 'em Dad!" Draco was yelling enthusiastically. I turned to him.

"Shut your mouth now before I permanently hex it off." I growled. "Those Muggles didn't do anything to them."

"Aw, come on, Ana. They're just having some fun! Enjoy it! Here, it sounds like Weasley is coming, that ought to be fun."

"Tripped over a tree root," I heard Ron say.

"Well, with feet that size, hard not to," Draco said, walking up to them. I followed, ready to hex Draco if he tried anything. Ron told Draco to go, er, fly a kite. Draco laughed. "Language, Weasley. Anyway, I have someone to do that for me, unlike you." He said, wrapping his arm around me. I pushed him off immediately. "Now, hadn't you better be hurrying along? You wouldn't like her spotted, would you?" He nodded towards Hermione.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hermione said. I had to admit, she had guts sometimes.

"Granger, they're after Muggles," Draco said, and I slapped him across the face. He continued anyway. "If you think they can't spot a Mudblood, stay where you are. You could be showing off your knickers in midair." I had my wand out, and I jabbed it into Draco's back.

"Say one more thing about Hermione, and I will hex you until you're incapable of saying anything." He looked at me, saw that I was serious, and changed tactics.

"I suppose your daddy told you all to hide? What's he up to—trying to rescue the Muggles?"

"Where're your parents?" Harry asked, obviously getting madder by the minute. "Out there wearing masks, are they?"

"If they were, I wouldn't be likely to tell you, would I, Potter?" Draco sneered at Harry. Hermione, seeing that this wouldn't end well, pulled the boys away. "That was great." He said, looking at me to agree.

"Draco, that was horrible. Hermione's never done anything to you, and neither have those Muggles." He took a step closer to me, I took a step back. He grinned.

"Come on, kiss me." He said, and closed his eyes.

"No. And I'm not going to 'fly your kite' either."

"You know I only said that to make the Weasel mad."

"I don't care. I'm not your property. And until you get your priorities straight, I'm not your girlfriend either." I stormed away.

"Oh, no! I'm scared! Little Miss Snape is mad at me! How long is that going to last? A month? A week? A day?" I turned around, aimed a hex at him, and was glad to hear a scream telling me it had connected with his face.

My father picked me up the next day. Mr. Malfoy tried everything to get me to stay, but with no success. I was ticked off at Draco.

"I do remember telling you that Draco would hurt you." My father said as we walked down the drive, looking smug. I wanted to tell him to go fly a kite, but he could kill me as easily as I could say that, so I decided against it.

"Yeah, I know. Can we just go home?" I muttered. He smirked at me, but nodded, and apparated us both back home. I couldn't wait for Hogwarts. Yeah, right.

* * *

**So, there. If you don't know what go fly a kite means, I'm not going to tell you. But anyway, REVIEW!! Here's part two of my song!**

**You tease me every time you read,**

**And don't leave a review for me.**

**I love to know what you think,**

**Even if you think it stinks.**

**Please review,**

**I really love it when you do!**

**Review, review!**


	20. Relationships and Revenge

**

* * *

**

I am not feeling creative and/or hyper today, so this is my intro message. I am, though, really sorry that I didn't update sooner. I had a TON of stupid homework. Grr. The end.

* * *

About a week later, I flooed back to Hogwarts with my father. He still took every opportunity possible to remind me that he had warned me about Draco. If I could have hexed him without suffering permanent damage of my own, I would have.

Term started, and during the feast I sat next to Blaise, who separated me from Draco.

"So tell me again what happened." He said. Blaise, being the thick headed Slytherin that he was, still did not get why I was so upset even after I explained it to him twice.

"Okay, I'm going slowly this time," I said, enunciating every syllable. "Draco was being incredibly stupid and encouraging the torture of the poor Muggles at the Quidditch World Cup. Then he taunted the Gryffindor brats, which I have no objection to, but he assumed that I wouldn't mind if he told the world that I would…" I cut off, not willing to say that part again. "So, as of right now, I am utterly ticked at Draco. And his dad, who is a perv."

"I get it, I think." Blaise said slowly.

"I get it Dree Dree, and I think it's stupid. I mean, Draco was only having some fun, wasn't he?" Pugboon had interrupted.

"When the fun involves my trashing my decent reputation, I have a problem with it. And I especially have a problem with the torture of those poor Muggles. What did they ever do to him?" I growled.

"Well, I'm still with Dracipoo on this one." Pugboon said, sliding closer to him. Draco slid his arm around her shoulder and smirked at me. Like I care.

"I take it you two broke up?" I asked Blaise, as he seemed to have no problem with Pugboon openly flirting with Draco.

"Yeah, you were right. She is a total moron." He laughed.

"I'm always right." I said. It's true, isn't it?

After an announcement from Gramps about the Triwizard Tournament coming up this year, I shuffled slowly back to the common room. I walked through the door to find Pugboon eating Draco's face. Or at least that's what it looked like.

"If you ask me," I turned to Blaise, "she totally wants to fu—" Blaise's eyes flared as he gestured frantically behind me. "dge. She totally wants some fudge."

"Good evening, Adriana." My father said from behind me. "I see young Mr. Malfoy has found a new girlfriend." He looked disapprovingly at the disturbing scene in front of him.

"Yes, Sir. It appears he has." I said coolly. He swept away.

"Merlin! Blaise, even my father thinks she's a slu--" My father turned back around quickly. "shie. She wants a slushie to help wash down her fudge." I said. Blaise was failing to repress a laugh.

"You're smooth, Ana. Real smooth." He said. I glanced over at Draco again and had a sudden urge to get even.

"Blaise, kiss me." I whispered. He looked at me, confused.

"Okay?" He said like it was a question, but kissed me just the same. It wasn't too bad. Our teeth didn't bump at least. When we broke apart he stood there awkwardly. "What was that all about?" He asked. "I mean, not like I didn't enjoy it or anything, but why?"

"Draco needs to know that two can play at the game of make the ex jealous. Plus, you're a step up from Draco, and Pugboon is a step down from me." I whispered into his ear. Luckily, he took the hint and kept his face close to mine as he responded.

"So basically you're just using me to make Malfoy jealous?" He asked.

"Yeah-" I started, about ready to add something about the perks of being my boyfriend.

"Sweet!" Blaise said with genuine enthusiasm. I couldn't help it, I cracked up. "What?" Blaise asked, looking offended. "Now I get all the perks of being your boyfriend without having to worry about things getting too serious."

"Freaky, that was what I was going to use to convince you. So what are these perks?"

"Well, you'll hex anyone who annoys me," I nodded, "and hold my hand, and I can stare at you longingly without Malfoy threatening to curse me." I laughed again.

"Blaise, you are so funny!" I said through giggles. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Draco look up and scowl before Pugboon returned to devouring his face. I kissed Blaise again and walked off to the dorms.

"Gerroff me," I heard Draco mutter as I passed. "You're getting my face all slobbery."

"You miss me and my kissing skills, Draco?" I smirked as I passed.

"You? Kissing skills? Surely you must be joking." He said.

"It only seemed bad because you're such a crappy kisser." I snapped back in retort. "Yeah, I went there. Put that in your cauldron and brew it!" And with that final note, I flipped my hair over my shoulder and strode out of the common room in a pretty darn good imitation of my father.

Pugboon entered a few minutes later.

"There's no reason to be jealous of Draco and I." She said. "He said he's always liked me more, and he was just hoping to get me jealous by going out with you." She gloated as she sat down on her bed and brushed her hair, which was messed up from her second dinner.

"Yeah, that'll be true the day your IQ is above 60. Which means never." I snarled. Did I ever mention that I really hate Pugboon? "You're just lucky because I'm ticked off at Draco. He would never have looked twice at you otherwise."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." I said, and buried my face in my pillow. Draco is such an idiot. And his father is a perv.

* * *

**So yeah, short chapter, sorry. I told you, I'm not feeling creative. But I hope you don't hate me, I'm sure I'll be back on a decent path soon. Anyway, just to encourage you to review, here is part 3 of the song!**

**Oh! It's what you do to me!**

**Let me know what you think!**

**Oh! It's what you do to me!**

**Fill my heart with joy and glee!**

**Oh, what a review can do to me!**


	21. Dances and Deja Vu

**So my new favorite thing to do is read "How to bother Snape" lists. They help me get my creativity back. So, now, I think Ana is going to have a little fun before the Yule Ball! The Yule Ball is sorta messed up, actually. All the guys wear dress robes, but the girls wear dresses, just because I wanted to make Ana wear a dress.**

A few months later, I was still ticked at Draco. Although the fact that Harry had trained the first years to sing 'Malfoy, the Amazing Bouncing Ferret' whenever they saw him certainly brightened my day. The day Moody turned Draco into a ferret was the best day of my life.

But now I had an even bigger matter on my hands, the Yule Ball, which was in a week. I had determined that it was my goal in life to annoy my father as much as possible (yes, he was still bugging me about Draco), and the best way to do that is to try to set him up. I was sitting at breakfast, trying to think of the best way to casually bring up the blind date I had set up for him, when Draco came and sat next to me.

"Ana," he whispered. I whipped my head around.

"Wha—mmph!" I had begun to ask Draco what he wanted when his lips were on mine. I had forgotten just how much I liked kissing Draco. I started to kiss him back when I suddenly remembered that I was mad at him. "Get off me!" I shouted, pushing him back with such force that he slid backwards a few inches on the bench.

"You totally kissed me back. You can't get over me." He smirked at me and slid closer again.

"Yeah, in your dreams. Why don't you just skip back over to Pugboon and ask her to the Yule Ball like you're obviously dying to?"

"I don't want Pansy. You were right, she's nothing compared to you. Will you go to the Yule Ball with me?" He leaned closer again, only to feel my hand slap his face.

"Make like a ferret and bounce, Draco." I snapped before leaving the table and heading to my father's office. Behind me I heard the Gryffindor first years chant 'Malfoy the Amazing Bouncing Ferret.' I smirked and walked with a little more bounce in my step.

A few minutes later I was in the dungeons waiting for my father to return from breakfast. I toyed around with his most expensive potion ingredients and accidentally blew one up. _Oh well, it's not like he's going to notice._

"Adriana, what did I tell you about blowing up my Wandtree Bark?" My father snapped as he swept into the room.

"That it is frowned upon in most societies, Sir." I said, smirking. "Along with cannibalism, dancing naked in public, and shouting cuss words in foreign languages. All of which I have done." _Not really, for those of you who were concerned. It was a joke. _But my father wasn't laughing..

"Well, what is it that you want?" He pushed me forcefully off of his desk (I was sitting on a stack of third year papers that he had yet to grade) and sat down in his chair.

"You see, Father, you seem lonely, so I figured I would help you out a little." My father buried his face in his hands. He knew exactly what was coming. "I set up another blind date for you!" I said, making a little happy gesture with my hands.

"No."

"Yes!"

"I am not going on another date with Minerva, or Moaning Myrtle." Professor McGonagall had been last week's contestant on _Who Can Date My Father without Being Murdered? _Myrtle had been the week before that. Don't ask me how I got either of them to agree to do it.

"It's not with Professor McGonagall or Myrtle, I promise. It's with someone better! Just go to the Courtyard at 7:00 tonight."

"Adriana, I am not afraid to murder you if you 'set me up' with someone stupid again." He glared at me.

"Just go." I said, trying not to smile. I turned and marched out of his room. _Wait till he finds out that he's going on a date with Mrs. Norris!_

I skipped back to the Common Room, feeling proud that I had managed yet again to set up my father with someone completely stupid. And not even human! Of course, my happy mood disappeared the moment I made it into the Common Room.

"Ana!" Draco said from across the room. He ran over to me. I crossed my arms, set my jaw, and pressed my lips together.

"No, I refuse, Draco." I snapped, before Draco could even get the words out.

"Ana, you can't run forever." He walked up to me.

"I am not going to the Yule Ball with you, Draco." I growled, staring straight into Draco's face.

"Well, Blaise isn't going with you. He's going with Millicent." I felt my chin wobble; Draco was so darn cute when he was begging. Draco leaned down and kissed me. _Is it just me, or is this familiar? _"You know you want to go with me. You wouldn't have kissed me back earlier if you didn't want to."

"I suppose." I muttered. I half expected to see Draco begin to jump around, just like my mother did so many years ago, but he just grinned._ Wait, my mother! That's where I saw that before!_ "Woah, I just had freaky déjà vu." I shook my head, trying not to completely freak out.

"So you're not mad at me?" He asked. "I'm really sorry for taking advantage of you like I did." He sounded sincere.

"What about the Muggles?" I asked, looking at him expectantly.

"That was wrong, too." He said.

"Then I guess I forgive you," He smiled. "This time," I warned.

"Well, we have a lot of catching up to do, don't we?" He said, grinning again.

"I suppose we do." He leaned closer. I stuck my hand up against his lips. "Wait, is Blaise really going to the Yule Ball with Millicent?" Draco nodded. I snorted. "But weren't we were supposed to be going out?"

"I convinced him that I would get you to go with me, so he didn't have to ask you."

"Oh, thanks, nobody wants to take poor little Ana Snape to the Ball." I said sarcastically.

"I do." Draco said, and kissed me.

We 'talked' for a few more hours until it was time for dinner.

"Oh! My father should be fuming from the results of his blind date right about now!" I said, hastening my pace as Draco and I walked to the Great Hall.

"What? You set Snape up on a blind date?" Draco snorted.

"Yeah, with Mrs. Norris." We laughed the rest of the way down to find ourselves face to face with a very angry Potions Professor.

"I'm going to go sit down." Draco said, inching away. "I'll save you a seat, Ana." He ran as quickly as he could to the Slytherin table.

"I do hope you find it amusing to pair me off with a feline." My father's face showed color. That was never a good sign.

"I actually thought it was hilarious. Thanks for asking!" I said and tried to force my way past my father, but it was no use. He held me in front of him.

He started ranting, but all I could concentrate on was the nerve pulsating on his temple.

"Thump, thump, thump." I said, keeping time with the nerve.

"Adriana Eileen Snape, what in the name of Merlin are you doing?"

"I am keeping time with the cute little nerve you have pulsating in your temple." I said, smiling pleasantly.

"Detention, Ana. Tomorrow night. 7:00" My father growled. "Be prepared for a difficult night."

"Yessir." I smiled at him and skipped off to join Draco at the table. Literally.

"You're not dead!" Draco said, while hugging me. "I thought you were a goner for sure!" I smiled at him, and recounted the details of the conversation I had just had with my father.

* * *

The next two weeks passed without incident, excluding that detention. But I'm going to spare you the details of that, you might vomit. Then it was the Yule Ball. I was informed by my father in a house meeting that I had to wear a dress. A freakin' dress. I don't do dresses. Nonetheless, I found myself in a long, flowing, silver dress as I held Draco's arm. He was wearing emerald dress robes and looking smug that he had a better date than Harry. Or at least that's what he told Pansy, who was sulking with Theodore Nott as a date. I actually like Pavarti, she's nice, like Padma.

"You look beautiful." I heard a voice whisper in my ear as I stood, repining strands of my long hair into my curly ponytail. I turned, expecting to see Draco smiling at me, but he was still bragging to Pansy. Instead, it was Harry.

"Thanks, Harry. You look really nice, too." I said, a little too loudly. Draco turned. "Yeah, that's right, Potter, you can rot in Azkaban."

The doors opened and Draco and I went inside.

"Look at the Mudblood, she actually looks half decent." Draco said, staring at Hermione.

"Merlin! She does look good? I wonder how long it took her to fix the squirrel's nest of hair she had?"

"Do squirrels really have nests?"

"I dunno, it just sounded good."

After we ate, Draco had to literally pull me onto the dance floor.

"Why are we here? I want as few people as possible to see me in a freakin' dress." I moaned as we danced.

"Don't worry, you look sexy." Draco whispered. "But if you want to sit down we can." As soon as he said this, I had grabbed his arm and dragged him out into the grounds.

"We're taking a walk." I said.

"I noticed." He retorted. Then he grinned and pushed me up against the nearest tree. We kissed, and his hand slowly attempted to make its way up my dress. I slapped him.

"Why must you always do that?" He moaned, rubbing his cheek gently.

"Why must you always try to be perverted?" I snapped.

"I'm a guy, Ana. My man voice tells me to do it."

"Man voice?" Now I was confused.

"Yeah, how do you think us guys come up with all the stupid stuff we do? We all have these little man voices that tell us stupid things to do. And usually we listen to them."

"Yeah, right. You're blaming your stupidity on a little 'man voice.' Can't you just be a man and live up to your mistakes?"

"Draco, I advise you not to attempt to explain the concept of the man voice to a woman. They simply do not understand it." My father had appeared from nowhere.

"You have one too?" I asked incredulously. "But you never do anything stupid!"

"Yes, Ana. All men do." He replied seriously. "Some just block it out better than others."

"I can't take this anymore. You're crazy, both of you! I'm going to bed." I ripped the high heels off of my feet and stormed back into the castle to go back to the dorm. Actually, I sort of got what they were saying. I just really, really, REALLY wanted to get out of that dress and into my nice, comfortable pjs.

* * *

**I harbor a strong hate of dresses, so I thought Ana, being the tough person that she is, should too. Also, I had a request for longer chapters, so I'm really trying. I've never been that good at writing long stuff though, so I apologize if it gets a little repetitive. I guess longer means more random stuff to fit in! And the review song is done, so I'm going to start working on a new one.**

**It'll go faster if you review!**

* * *


	22. Second Tasks and Strange Conversations

**I am SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO sorry it took me this long to update, but I just moved and my Internet has been down for forever. And I had a ton of school stuff, but now I'm out!! But I have another review song!! So, yeah… And as a side note, the conversation between Ana, Blaise and Draco actually took place on my bus. It was pretty funny.**

As the second task approached, Draco began picking on Harry even more than usual. Maybe it had something to do with the whole 'Malfoy the Amazing Bouncing Ferret' thing, or maybe Draco was just crabby. Either way, I wasn't going to take it much longer. When Draco came down and joined me at the breakfast table, I summoned his 'Potter Stinks' badge off of his robes and set it on fire. Don't ask me why I set it on fire, I just felt like it.

"What was that for?" He groaned.

"I couldn't take it anymore. That stupid badge has gotten on my nerves long enough. I happen to like Harry more than that pretty-boy Diggory." I started, and Draco had the sense to cut me off before I went into a rant.

"Look, you can have the badge, it's okay. Just don't get mad at me when I laugh when Potter fails in the next task." Draco smirked at me, which he knew I couldn't stand.

"Stop it, or I'll leave you for Diggory." I snapped. I had no idea why I was in such a bad mood, but it was happening, and there was nothing I could do about it. Stupid teenage angst.

"Somebody's having their period." Blaise taunted from across the table.

"I am not having my freakin' period!" I threw my roll at Blaise as I said this.

"Are you hitting puberty?" Blaise continued. I really wished he would shut the heck up.

"'Naw," Draco chimed in. He seemed interested. "Girls do that before 14, don't they?"

"She's 13."

"Oh, then it might be."

"I hate to break up this funfest, but could we please discuss something other than my 'development' right now? I suppose your man voices told you to do this too?"

"She knows about the man voices?" Blaise asked Draco, looking utterly confused.

"Yeah," Muttered Draco. "Long story." He turned to me. "I don't mind you hitting puberty, Ana. Your boobs will get bigger."

"Merlin, Draco! Is that all you stupid guys think about? Boobs?"

"No, sometimes we throw in thoughts about Quidditch." Draco said, without a hint of sarcasm.

"Don't forget food." Blaise added, helpfully. "And rainbows, you can never forget those."

"Yeah, and…" Draco started, but I cut him off.

"You are such perverts!" I shrieked, backing away. "I am running away to a place where guys are not freakin' pervs and never coming back."

"You can't go anywhere or I'll hit you with my nuts!" Draco said, a little too loudly. Heads began to turn, including mine.

"What the bloody he--" I turned to find Draco holding a handful of peanuts from a bowl on the table. I reached for the bowl, and snatched a handful of my own.

"Quit grabbing my nuts!!" Draco shouted. This time, the whole Great Hall had turned. My father stood and stormed in our direction. Something told me he wasn't going to be happy.

* * *

"Father, I swear on my life that all Draco was talking about was a bowl of peanuts on the table!" I was sitting in a chair in my father's office. Draco was sitting beside me, and he nodded as I protested to my father.

"I believe you, Miss Snape." _Uh, oh. He's using the school tone of voice, I'm going to get more than yelled at._

"Great! Then I can leave?" I asked, knowing perfectly well what his answer would be.

"No. The way you two behaved was unacceptable. I will not allow the noble house of Slytherin to be looked down upon as a house of hooligans." My father was pacing back and forth in front of the two of us, ranting.

"We're sorry, Sir." Draco said sincerely, but I could tell he has forcing back a snicker at my father's use of the word 'hooligan.' "We'll take whatever punishment you give us, and we swear never to do it again." I swear, sometimes I love Draco.

"Adriana, it seems you could learn a lesson from Mr. Malfoy here." I rolled my eyes. "Draco, you will serve three nights of detention. Ana, you will have four. Both of you are to report here tonight at 7:00." We nodded, and he dismissed us.

We walked back into the common room, and as I was stepping into the room, I felt something hit my back. I turned to find Draco grinning at me with a fistful of peanuts in his hand.

* * *

After a week of detentions with my father, I was ready to sleep the weekend away. Of course, instead Draco was making me go to the Second Task instead. I hoped Harry would do okay.

"So, how long do you bet Potter lasts this time?" Draco asked Blaise.

"Three minutes. You?"

"Five." I rolled my eyes and pulled Draco ahead.

"Come on! We want to get good seats." I snapped.

"Pushy, pushy!" Draco taunted.

The task finally started and Harry looked like he was off to a bad start. We spent about an hour sitting and waiting for something, anything, to happen. Other than Delacour popping up and losing it, nothing that I even remotely cared about happened. Ludo Bagman tried to liven us up by telling jokes, but he, to put it nicely, sucked. Finally the head of Cho Chang sprung above the water. Diggory soon followed. Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, and Slytherins all burst into cheers. I stood and waited for Harry. He was late.

When his head finally popped out of the water, I let my breath out, which I hadn't realized I was holding. I cheered along with the rest of the Gryffindors, receiving many weird looks from the people surrounding me. I didn't care, Harry was alive. When he was awarded 2nd place (I hope so, my brother stole my book and I'm going from memory here), I turned to Draco and smirked.

"You thought he couldn't do it!" I shouted.

"Fine. You win." He said. "This time."

**So it was a crappy, late, short chapter. I'm really sorry, but it was really the best I could do. I had so much crammed into my life. But, I did write a new review song! It's amazing! I'm like the world's biggest David Cook (from American Idol) fan, so it's to the tune of his new song, The Time of My Life.**

**I've been waiting **

**For reviews,**

**To come to my inbox,**

**So I can read them,**

**And looking for that,**

**Magic button,**

**To submit reviews,**

**I want to press it,**

**And tell this author,**

**How much I love her**

**Watch her face light up,**

**I'm writing one now**

**Happy and fun,**

**Feelin' my heart start to swell…**


	23. Mazes and Madness

**Hello people of Earth! I just want to warn you now that I am writing this at 1:00 AM on a sugar high while listening to dumb Disney songs. I don't know why I don't just change the station, I guess I'm too lazy. Although there's nothing wrong with a good Disney song every once in a while. Also, I am probably going to change the rating of the story to T, just to be safe. I promise, it's not going to be bad, and I don't cuss, but eventually there will be Death Eater incidents (again, nothing bad). So if anyone would not like me to change it, tell me now! Also, I never really understood what exactly the audience saw during the maze, so I'm kinda just assuming they couldn't see anything like Hermione said in the 4th book. So, yeah… ON WITH THE MADNESS!!**

There were no more 'nut' incidents, at least not major ones, just as Draco promised my father. Of course, as was inevitable (note my use of a big word here), whenever my father wasn't looking Draco would throw a peanut at me. I didn't even understand where the heck he got them from!

"So, you ready for the 3rd task?" Draco asked me, smirking. I knew what he was going to say before he said it. It was going to be something about Harry. "I hope Potter dies."

"If you say one more freakin' thing about Harry, I won't have to hope you die because I'll just kill you and get it over with!" I snapped, looking over at the Gryffindor table. Harry didn't look too nervous.

"Gosh, Ana, I'm sorry, okay? Please don't kill me. I have my whole life left in front of me." I started to say 'whatever' but then I remembered the lecture my father gave me the last time I said 'whatever' in his presence.

"'_Whatever' is never a suitable response to any question or comment, Adriana, especially not to those who you must show respect to. You have to voice the entirety of whatever you were trying to say, not just shorten it to 'whatever'. The only instance in which the term 'whatever' is acceptable is when it is used to say 'whatever you wish' or 'whatever you would like' or a phrase of the sort. I expect to never hear you retort with the word 'whatever' again, and instead voice whatever it is you are thinking. Do you understand me?"_

The word 'whatever' had begun to sound funny by the end of that, and I was fighting back a laugh every time he said the word. I made a mental note to slip the word 'whatever' (in the proper manner, of course) into as many conversations as I could with my father.

"Ana? Earth to Ana?" I had been so immersed in my flashback that I completely forgot to answer Draco.

"Whatever," I said.

* * *

We walked out to the Quidditch Pitch with the rest of the school. I suspected something was up when I heard voices yelling ahead of us. 'What the heck?' and 'What in the name of Merlin did they do?' were popular.

"Draco, what do you think they did?" I whispered.

"Ana, they grew hedges on the Pitch, that's all." Blaise said, standing on tiptoe to see what all the fuss was about.

"That's all?" I fumed. "Blaise, we need that Pitch to play Quidditch on! It's not a small thing!"

"Ana, honey," Uh, oh, Draco was using pet names. It was what he did to try to calm me down whenever I was fired up. "You don't even play Quidditch anymore. Plus, you play Quidditch in the air, not on the ground."

"Oh, yeah," I said. "I guess you're right." I said, and hurried to find a good seat.

The task began with Harry and Diggory running into the maze. Then Krum went, and finally that Fleur girl. She got on my nerves. Seeing as none of us could really see what was going on in the maze, we talked as we waited for someone to come out. Finally Harry came out of the maze, holding the Cup, and the body of Cedric Diggory. I sprinted down to where Harry was, but he was being led away by Moody.

* * *

That night my father came back from busting the impostor Moody. So, pretty much, I knew about something before everybody else, which was pretty cool for a change. Then he pulled me aside in his quarters for a 'serious conversation.'

"Ana," He said. "I have to leave for a meeting with the Dark Lord. I will most likely return, but if I do not, I suppose I will leave you in the care of Professor Dumbledore, your grandfather."

"What?" I spat, surprised at the spontanity of this conversation. I never expected my father to have to go back to Voldemort, and I especially didn't expect him to die before I graduated Hogwarts. "You can't leave and die! Not like this! I don't want you to die, Father!"

"I do not wish to die either, believe me, but my service to the Dark Lord has faltered, and he may not appreciate that, to say the least. I will do my best to continue living." He smirked at that, and pushed past me out the door.

* * *

The next day the talk of the school was the Impostor Moody and Harry's claims that Voldemort came back from the dead. Draco laughed the idea off, but I knew that he was wondering if his father had gone. I saw Harry walking past me in the hallway and I grabbed his arm.

"What?" He snapped, and then realized that it was me. "Oh, it's you. Sorry." He muttered.

"Look, Harry, I believe you, if it makes any difference to you." He shrugged, but thanked me and kept walking down the hallway.

* * *

On the last day of school, Gramps gave a speech about poor Diggory. I was one of the few Slytherins that actually toasted to Diggory, and possibly the only one who toasted to Harry. I rolled my eyes at this. Sometimes I thought I would be better off in Gryffindor. But then my father would disown me, and I would doubt that thought. Then I thought it would just sweeten the deal, and went back to being a closet Gryffindor. I hugged Blaise goodbye, kissed Draco, and refrained from hexing Pugboon. Then I waved as they rode off in the carriages.

"Adriana, come here." My father said, as I walked back into the castle. He was standing by the entrance to the dungeons, obviously waiting for me. I followed him down into the most secluded room he could find. "As you know, I went to the Dark Lord."

"Yeah, and you didn't die, which is nice." I said.

"No, I did not die, but I was in a significant amount of trouble. Lucius Malfoy thought it a good idea to tell the Dark Lord about you. He was angered that I kept my child from him, and questioned me about your mother. I was able to avoid the subject for that night, but I am sure he will ask again. When he does know the identity of your mother, there is no doubt that he will wish that you join his ranks. You are incredibly powerful and close to Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore. You would be an invaluable addition to his ranks."

"I'll be a spy, like you. I don't care if I get hurt; I'm not fighting for Voldemort." My father glared at me.

"I will not allow you to put yourself in that kind of danger. It is much safer for you to remain out of the _Dark Lord's_ ranks as long as possible."

"Whatever you wish." I said, and rolled my eyes. My father suddenly doubled over in pain, holding his arm. "Do you have to go?" I asked, worried. He nodded, and ran off to find his mask, still clutching his arm.

"Wait in your room." He panted, hurrying out of the castle. I shrugged and sat in my room in his quarters, reading a book. No more than an hour later, it could have been less, my father was back.

"Father?" I asked. "What happened?"

"He wants to see you." He said.

**So, yeah, I made another cliffie! I'm so proud of myself. And I'm sorry for all the skipping around this does, it might be part of the sugar high, I don't really know. But, since I have been listening to dumb Disney songs for the past hour, I made up a new song to the tune of the 'How Does She Know' song from Enchanted.**

**How do I know**

**You love me?**

**How do I know**

**If you even care?**

**How do I know**

**If you don't leave me a review**

**It's not enough to take authors you love for granted,**

**You must remind me or I'll be inclined to say**

**How do I know**

**What you think?**

**How do I know**

**What you say?**

**THE END!!**


	24. Death Eaters and the Dark Lord

**To those of you who now hate my guts, I'M REALLY, REALLY SORRY FOR LEAVING YOU HANGING, please don't eat me! So, to make up for it, I worked super extra hard on this chapter, and I think it's really good, I hope y'all think so too.**

"What in the bloody name of Merlin do you mean by 'he wants to see me?" I asked half worriedly and half spitefully as my father and I nearly sprinted to the Hogsmeade gates.

"I have no more idea than you do. But whatever it is, I advise you to keep your mind and mouth shut." He said, pulling me along faster. "We'll Aparate from here." He said, and grabbed my arm. Before I even had time to open my mouth and protest, he spun.

We arrived outside of a huge old building. It had such a creepy feeling around it that I shuddered. Unfortunately, my father noticed.

"Adriana Eileen Snape, you are not to show any weakness around these men. They smell it like dogs, and they will take advantage of it." As we approached the mansion, a figure ran out to greet us.

"Mr. Snape, the Dark Lord has been waiting!" Came a voice I recognized with hatred. _Peter Pettigrew._ As the short and stout figure drew nearer, I saw that it was indeed the man who had betrayed Harry's parents. My Father nodded to Pettigrew, it was obvious that he (my father, not Pettigrew) had high authority among the Death Eaters, and started pulled me toward the mansion again.

"Father, is he going to kill me?" I whispered as he pulled the door open.

"I can assure you that your life will not be taken, although I cannot guarantee that there will not be torture involved." My father said grimly. We entered a large room filled with dark-looking men in small groups, muttering together. Death Eaters. A door opened across the room, and I saw a tall, pale figure with bright red eyes walk out. My whole body went cold, and I shivered.

"Ah, Severus, come in." The cold, high voice said. My father gestured for me to follow him. "No, leave the girl for now. I wish to speak with you alone first." My father left with Voldemort, and I stood, looking around at the men surrounding me, who had now noticed me. After a few minutes of silence, one particularly scruffy-looking one walked up to me and stroked my cheek. I looked up at him, scowling, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Such a pretty one, aren't you, girl? Young too, by the looks of it." He muttered to himself. "I thought Snape didn't approve of our type of fun… but if he brought you…" And he brought his other hand up to my face and leaned down. Before he had even known what had happened, he was lying on the floor and I was standing over him, my wand drawn.

"Don't you dare touch me again." I growled, still pointing my wand at the man.

"I would listen to what this one says, McNair, and not touch her. Her father might kill you." Lucius Malfoy had walked up behind me and was looking down at McNair with an amused expression.

"I don't have to worry about her bloody father, probably just some bloody muggle. What was Snape thinking, giving a muggle girl a wand?" He spat, glaring up at me.

"He was probably thinking that I could defend myself from creeps like you. And I'm **not** a muggle. I'm a better witch than you, 'by the looks of it.'" I snapped back. A few of the men around me chuckled at my boldness.

"So Snape wants you for himself, huh?" He licked his lips. "I always wondered why he didn't ever join in our fun. He had his own little witch waiting for him at home." He turned to Malfoy while he was still sitting on the ground. "How come ol' Snape doesn't have to watch out for her bloody father, eh? Thinks he's too good to be threatened?" Malfoy opened his mouth to speak, but before he could get anything out a voice rang out from across the room.

"If you must know, McNair, I do not have to watch out for her father because I _am _her father." Father had come out of the room where he had been with Voldemort. McNair let out an audible gasp. He looked at the scene in front of him and smirked. He walked over to me and put his hand on my shoulder. "Let him up, Adriana, and follow me." I did as I was told, but not without leaving McNair with one final glare.

* * *

Father and I entered the small room that the 'Dark Lord' was waiting in and, at his invitation, sat down in two chairs that were across from him.

"You are Adriana Eileen Snape, daughter of Severus Snape?" He asked, looking at me doubtfully. What was he expecting, a miniature female copy of the slimy potions master? Thank God for my mother's genes!

"Yes." I said, and I felt my father's eyes bore onto me. I forgot, I had to address ol' Voldy as 'My Lord.'

"You do not look much like him. How do I know you are really his daughter?" I snickered. Did he think that my father had picked up a random girl off of the street to come here with him?

"There's no one on this planet that would willingly volunteer to be a Snape." I said. "Or this might help…" I smirked my trademarked Snape smirk. Voldy watched me, and then seemed to satisfy himself that I was my father's real daughter.

"How old are you, girl?" _Why the 'girl'? It's always 'girl'! Why can no one ever say 'Ana?'_

"Thirteen, My Lord." I said with as little sarcasm as I could manage. Voldy muttered to himself for a while (I sat twiddling my thumbs, a very useful skill that Gramps taught me) before firing another question at me.

"Who is your mother?" He asked, very carefully, like he didn't want it to sound like it was important.

"I don't know." I said, remembering what my father had said about my mum. I felt Voldy try to look into my mind, and I made a steel wall around any memory that ever mentioned my mum, except the ones where I was begging my father to tell me who she was.

"You have taught young Adriana well, Severus. She will not allow me to access her memories, but we shall see how she responds to…other methods." He turned to me with the evilest look I had ever seen and raised his wand. "CRUCIO!" He screamed. The pain was more than if he had taken a flamethrower and attempted to bake me alive. I screamed my head off, and as far as I knew, that was literal. I heard my father's voice ring through my head. 'K_eep your mind and mouth shut.'_ So I concentrated on keeping the walls up around my memories. Strangely enough, that's really hard to do when you're screaming in agony, and I felt my steel walls dissolving into a thin glass panel on each side, which soon dissolved even further until it was nothing.

"My Lord, please, she is young. She cannot take much more!" My father was pleading with Voldemort, but his voice sounded distant, like he was miles away. Finally, the curse was lifted after what felt like several long hours, and I found myself on the ground, attempting to catch my breath.

"The girl surprises me, Severus. She held up extremely well, even under the Cruciatus. And if she is who I think she is, then there is a logical explanation." He paused and stared at my father. "Do not lie to me, Severus, for if you have told your daughter the truth, I will have the answer. Who was the girl's mother?" My father looked down at me, and I looked away. I couldn't face the disappointment that was in his eyes.

"R-Rose Lupin, My Lord," He said, and bit his lip nervously. _Odd, he never bit his lip before. Or stuttered._

"Now that wasn't so hard, was it Severus? Your daughter has a connection to Albus Dumbledore that makes me very happy, Severus. She must be incredibly powerful to be so strong at a young age. I do believe that Adriana could be the youngest ever Death Eater." I gasped as Voldy said this. My father stayed incredibly stoic, but I knew that inside he was freaking out.

"But, My Lord, she is merely entering her 5th year at Hogwarts. Her mark could be discovered."

"The Hogwarts uniforms have long sleeves, do they not?" Voldy countered. My father nodded grimly, and was attempting to find his way out of this trap when I spoke.

"If I may, My Lord?" I said, picking myself up off of the ground and sitting back down into the chair. Voldy nodded, and I continued. "As much as I would love to have the honor of taking your mark, I may be more useful to you without it. You see, My Lord, I am extremely close to several people on Dumbledore's side, including Harry Potter himself, and without the mark I could easily continue to gather information from them without suspicion. With even less suspicion than my father. When gathering information is no longer of importance to you, I could take the mark and join your ranks." I finished with a small bow to Voldy. _Not bad for a story made up on the spot. Of course, I still had plan B if it didn't work out. Offer to wear a "Death Eater and Proud" T-shirt everywhere I go._

"You wish to be a spy? Like your father?" I nodded.

"Yes, My Lord." I said, trying not to allow my sarcastic comments to come to the front of my mind just in case Voldy was checking it.

"And Severus, you would ensure that she is not caught?"

"Of course, My Lord."

"Then, Adriana, I will accept your plan. You shall arrive at all Death Eater meetings with your father, and you can give me new information." I nodded solemnly.

"My Lord, one more question?" I asked. He raised his hand in acceptance. "How long has George W. Bush been working for you?"

"You are a bright one, aren't you? That is classified information. You are dismissed." Voldy said and waved us out with his hand.

McNair wolf-whistled as I stepped outside of the room, and my father and I each shot a stunning spell at him.

* * *

Back at the castle, my father and I prepared to travel back to our house.

"Father?" I asked while packing my stuff. "I didn't screw everything up, did I?"

"I could not have asked more of you, except you could have left out the crack about the American president." He started, which really surprised me. I expected for him to lecture, yell even. "You kept memories from the Dark Lord under the Cruciatus longer than many people could have kept their sanity. And your plan was brilliant, although now you must prepare a presentation of either real or fictional facts. And if you choose the latter, you must be prepared to withhold the truth. Perhaps for longer than you did today."

"But you kept memories from him, and you must have been tortured," I said.

"Yes, Ana, I was tortured. But I have been handling the Cruciatus much longer than you, and I have begun to get used to it." He checked to make sure that no one was in his quarters and sat down on my bed. He pulled me onto his lap and began stroking my hair, something he hadn't done since I was a little girl, maybe 3 or 4. "You, on the other hand, are still young, and it was amazing that you held up as long as you did."

"Father?"

"Yes, Ana?"

"Why did you join the Death Eaters?" I asked, enjoying the fact that my father was acting like a dad should. But when he stopped stroking my hair I knew something was wrong. I had pushed it too far.

"That is a story for another time, Adriana." And he pushed me off his lap and went back to packing.

"You take yourself too seriously, Father!" I shouted after him.

"I beg to differ!" He shouted back, and threw a sock at me.

**Woot! This is a long chapter! Ok, it's not really that long, but it's long for me! I kinda read too many of those 'What Not to Do at Hogwarts' lists again, so there's random stuff entered in there. And since I found about a billion things that made me crack up, I think they'll randomly appear throughout the rest of the years Ana has at Hogwarts. Next up, the Order! And I'm sorry, but I have no review song, so right now, I have a review monkey.**

**(o)**

**The monkey says please review!!**


	25. Orders and Organizations

**Hey everyone. I'm really sorry that I've been so weird with updates, and you'd think that now that its summer I'd update more, but I just have issues. Actually, my issues are completely unrelated to that, but you get the picture. So, I'm really sorry, but here's another chapter.**

"Where are we going now?" I groaned as my father pulled another suitcase full of my stuff towards me. We hadn't spent a full day at 'home' since school got out three weeks ago. Instead, we were house hopping, usually to a Death Eater's house. "The Malfoy's? That one really creepy guy who always carries around an axe's place?"

"That is McNair, and no, Adriana. We are going to the headquarters of Dumbledore's Order of the Phoenix. And I suggest you hold your tongue about your visits with the Dark Lord, as I am sure there are certain individuals-" He paused, and I could tell he was thinking about Sirius. "There that will not wish for you to be allowed in the building, no matter what Dumbledore has expressed to them." I rolled my eyes. I knew it was really him they would be worried about, not me.

"Whatever you say." I sighed, picking up my suitcase. "How long are we staying there?" Our longest visit so far had been a whopping two and a half days long.

"I will be staying merely to give my report, when the meeting is over I will leave." I groaned, this wasn't even a full day. Depending on the type of meeting, it could barely be a full hour. "You, on the other hand, will be staying for the summer, apart from the occasions that you will be reporting back to the Dark Lord." Instantly I brightened. This meant no more standing around while creepy Death Eaters stared at me creepily. This meant no more returning home and collapsing on my bed, only to be pulled up the next minute by my father and rushed off to some other old and scary place.

"Really? What's the catch?" I asked slowly.

"There is none, except you will be spending your summer in a house full of insufferable Gryffindor brats. Now, we must leave. I am late for my meeting." He grabbed me by the arm and pulled me out of the house, where we aparated.

* * *

"What the heck are they doing here?" Ron Weasley spat. After memorizing the address of headquarters, I had opened the door to find six figures huddled in a group around another door, apparently trying to hear something. Five other heads turned and gawked. Fred, George, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny were glaring at me. Well, Harry wasn't. And though Hermione didn't really look pleased to see me, she had always been strangely understanding towards my father. I think she trusted him more than I did at times.

"Yeah," Fred said, slowly. "He's a Death Eater, and she's a bloody Slytherin!"

"Put a sock in it, Weasel." I snapped. I wasn't going to take this lying down. I was here for the summer, and I was going to put an end to the thoughts that they could give me crap right here and now.

"Professor Dumbledore trusts Professor Snape, Fred." Hermione said. "And that means he trusts Ana too." I smiled at her, grateful (for once) for the ally.

"Yeah, Ana's cool. She's helped me out with loads of stuff before." Harry said. Just when the Weasleys were starting to at least let me in the house, more commotion started.

"What is going on out there? They've never been that loud during a meeting before… " A voice came from the next room. "Professor! You're late." It was obviously Mrs. Weasley, no other woman would have had such crazy red hair. "Come in, come in. We'll finish off the meeting and then we can discuss your daughter's situation." She eyed me up and down, and, apparently deciding she didn't like me, frowned. My father pushed past us and into the house, following Mrs. Weasley through to the other room.

A few minutes passed in silence, with the Weasley clan and Hermione attempting to hear through the door, and Harry standing next to me. I looked to make sure no one was watching, then hugged him. I let go quickly, in case someone turned back around.

"That was for sticking up for me." I said. "No one's done that for me all summer."

"Same here."

"Bet mine was worse." I said with a wry grin.

"Doubt it. I was attacked by Dementors, might get expelled. I have a hearing to decide whether or not I'm even allowed to ever do magic again. And I've been holed up in the Dursley's without a single bit of news the whole summer." Ouch. That would suck.

"Ah, that might actually beat my story of Death Eater house hopping, perverted old and evil men, and being tortured by Ol' Voldemort himself." Harry smiled back, then winced as my words sunk in.

"I vote for a tie."

"I second that motion." I wanted to change the subject from me as quickly as possible, in case Harry wondered what Voldy knew about our little situation. "So what were you guys doing out here anyway?"

"They told us that someone was coming and we should open the door for them. They-" He gestured to the Weasleys and Hermione. "Had no idea that it would be you, otherwise they probably would have refused. But what happened with Voldemort?"

"He found out about me."

"What do you mean, 'found out about you'?" Harry frowned, not sure what to think.

"Um, well he kinda wasn't supposed to know I exist because my father should have told him before my birth like a good Death Eater monkey puppet. But he couldn't because of my mum. And then Voldemort found out that my mum was really Dumbledore's kid, and killed her. He didn't know about your mum though." I added, at the worried look on Harry's face. "So he wanted to know who my mother was, and when he finally found out he was ready to sign me up."

"You took the mark?" Harry gasped.

"No, I managed to talk my way out of that. It was close though."

"Wow." He breathed. He was snapped out of his amazement by Mrs. Weasley reopening the door to the room.

"Come on in." She said, looking at me, trying to seem warm (probably for the others), but her eyes looked cold.

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley." I said, smiling politely. I had to at least get one Weasley on my side. As I walked into the room, I saw familiar faces scattered throughout the random adults. Uncle Remus stood up and walked over to me, smiling like an idiot.

"You didn't mention that you were bringing Ana, Severus." He said, hugging me. Many of the people around looked and muttered, confused, and Ginny swore under her breath.

"Hey, Uncle Remus." I muttered uncomfortably. No one except Harry and my father knew that our former Professor Remus Lupin was my adopted uncle and I could only imagine what everyone else thought was going on between us.

"Okay, sit down, everybody. I don't have all night to get this sorted out." Mad-eye Moody barked. We obeyed, and conversation started with a question for Uncle Remus.

"What was that about?" Ron asked. "She's a bloody Slytherin, you know!" My father stood up, furious.

"Mr. Weasley, kindly refrain from insulting my house and I will refrain from hexing you into oblivion." He was quickly silenced by a glare from Moody. Uncle Remus looked nervously at my father, who caught his eye and nodded slowly and solemnly.

"Ron, everyone, Ana is--" He paused, readying himself for what was coming. "My niece." There was a collective gasp at these words, though a pink-haired woman across the table from me let out something that sounded like a sigh of relief. "Her mother is my twin sister, Rose." Everybody looked around at each other, still confused.

"And she's my goddaughter. So she's always welcome in my house." Piped up Sirius helpfully. I smiled at him and he grinned back. My father glared at the both of us. I had a feeling that my father didn't appreciate that offer much.

"I suppose that Adriana can room with the girls." Mrs. Weasley said, her voice shaky. I saw Hermione and Ginny exchange a look, but I didn't care. I was in. I could spend a whole summer with Sirius and Uncle Remus and Harry.

* * *

The next day, I decided to explore the house. Sirius had warned me about the stuff that lived in the house, so I was careful. But what I didn't know that behind a curtain by the door was a picture of the scariest woman I had ever seen. She began screeching the moment I opened the curtains, and just when I was about to run for backup, she caught sight of me and stopped.

"Finally, someone around here who at least looks like they have some decent breeding." She smiled at me a twisted and utterly creepy smile. "Name and house." She barked, like she was a drill sergeant or something.

"Adriana Snape, Slytherin," I said, half questioningly and half nervously.

"Ah! Finally a Slytherin! I was beginning to think that this house would never see a decent person again! Walburga Black, at your service." She bowed. "My son Regulus simply adored Severus Snape, you know him, I am sure?" She asked.

"He's my father, Ma'am." I said, thoroughly enjoying this conversation. I had never talked to anyone, dead or alive, that actually liked my father before. Except for Death Eaters and Gramps, but they were crazy.

"Oh! Dear me! You do have good breeding! Well, you just let me know if you need anything, Dearie. My elf, Kreacher, could assist you."

"I doubt Kreacher is fit to assist anything, Mother, let alone my goddaughter." I jumped about a foot in the air. I hadn't been expecting anyone to see me talking to a portrait, especially not Sirius. Mrs. Black started screaming again, and Sirius hurried to shut the curtain.

"Sorry, Sirius." I said, blushing.

"You didn't know." He said. "You handle her better than anyone else in this house, at least. She must have a Slytherin sense or something."

"What has she got against you?"

"I was not the 'good' son. Regulus was. She's right, he did adore your father, the right old git. No offense to you, of course."

"None taken, I'm not too thrilled about him at times either."

"That's a relief. I'm just glad you look like Rose. The last thing this world needs is a little clone of Snivellus running around." He paused, looking at me. "Of course, you would have looked prettier if you were _my_ daughter, but some people are too crazy to understand. I mean, Snivellus!" Sirius was talking more to himself now. His rant went on describing how different I would be if I were his kid for a few minutes before I finally caught Uncle Remus's eye with my own pleading gaze. He rushed to my aid from his seat in the kitchen, shutting Sirius up immediately.

"Merlin, Sirius, is that all you think about, what your child with my _sister_ would have looked like?" Sirius turned bright red.

"Aw, Remus, you know I think about other things. Like food. Speaking of food what's for dinner?" He practically ran out of the room. Uncle Remus and I took one look at each other and cracked up.

* * *

The next week was the week of Harry's hearing. I was awake on the morning when he had to leave, so I wished him luck. I honestly thought that he was going to be expelled, but I put on a brave face and told him there was no way he could be convicted. I paced back and forth in my room for hours, until Harry got back. There was seriously a worn out part in the carpet from where I walked. When he did get back, and announced that he had been let off, I screamed and ran to hug him. I even joined in chanting 'He got off!' with Fred, George, and Ginny. We had choreographed it and everything when Mr. Weasley finally shut us up. That was sort of a bonding moment for me and the twins. Not. The Weasley clan still pretty much hated my guts. Except for Ron, who still muttered something about me being hot whenever he thought I wasn't listening.

* * *

I occupied myself by annoying the others with Kreacher for the next few days. He listened to me more than he listened to even Sirius. This family was twisted. I mean, they cared more about if you're in Slytherin than if you're in their family. Seriously, (ha pun!) if you aren't in Slytherin, you're out of the family. (You can bet I found that family tapestry thing.) Anyway, I was sending Kreacher out to do random errands for me, including making my bed, and only my bed, which drove Hermione crazy because I was encouraging the enslavement of House Elves, and made Ginny crazy because Kreacher wasn't making _her_ bed too. I was just about to find him and get him to help me freak Ginny out with a dead doxy I had stolen from our cleaning fun, but when I heard screams from Hermione and something about book lists from Fred and/or George, I figured I should go see if my new owl, Midnight, brought me a list. My father surprised me with her when he came for his second meeting. He said I needed to be able to write him. Actually, his exact words were more along the lines of 'You need to be able to alert me if that (CENSORED) Black tries anything stupid, which is inevitable.'

"Ana! This is so exciting!" Hermione said, grabbing me around the middle and hugging me, preventing me from reaching my bed, where Midnight was waiting patiently.

"Yeah. I care deeply about The Standard Book of Spells: Grade 5." I said, a little confused and really freaked out.

"No!" She breathed. "Prefect badges were sent out! I got one, and Ron got one!"

"Ron?" I interrupted. "I thought it would be Harry."

"Yes, Ron. To be honest I thought it would be Harry too, but I suppose your boyfriend's father had something to say about it." She looked at me disapprovingly, like it was my fault Harry didn't get a badge. Yeah, that's real likely. If I had a say about anything, it would have been Hermione who didn't get a badge.

"Yeah, Mr. Malfoy, sure. Or maybe Dumbledore just thought that Harry had too much to handle now and he should give it to the next-best candidate." I pushed past Hermione and reached Midnight. I opened my letter, and threw aside the stupid book list, and wasn't completely surprised to feel a small silver badge fall out onto my hand. The only female competitors I had were Pansy (Pugboon) Parkinson, who was more of a dumb blonde than her bleached hair could ever make her, and Millicent (Millie) Bullstrode, who was so thick she made Crabbe and Goyle look like Einsteins. And Dumbledore is my Grandfather and my father is my head-of-house. So I was pretty much a shoe in.

CRACK! Fred and George Weasley had just aparated next to Hermione's bed.

"I could have been changing, you know!" I snapped at them.

"We know." Fred said. "Why would we knock when we could add that-" he gestured to me, and I rolled my eyes, "-to the element of surprise??"

"So, both of you are ikle-prefects?" George said, pointing out the badges in our hands. "How lame."

"You're just jealous." Hermione said, turning bright red.

"Yeah?" Fred asked.

"Of what?" George added.

"You're jealous that we can now declare ourselves supreme dictators of Hogwarts. We have the badge, and we have the power over the first years. That's all anyone needs." I smirked. Fred and George considered that, then shrugged. Fred walked over to Hermione, who was still admiring her badge, and snatched it out of her hand.

"We'll take that. Come on Co-dictator, let's go plan the future of our school." Fred and George walked out of our room, arm-in-arm. I was cracking up, but Hermione was still staring at her empty hand, like she couldn't believe her badge was gone.

"Hermione, are you okay?" I asked. She looked up at me and smiled wildly.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Better than fine. I'm great! Thanks for that, I needed a good laugh." She was laughing hysterically now. I felt uncomfortable until she stopped, and turned to pick up a box that was behind her. "Ana, would you like to join my organization, S.P.E.W.?"

"Spew?" I asked, suppressing a laugh.

"S.P.E.W. Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare. We protect innocent House Elves who don't know anything better than oppression." I couldn't hold it in anymore, I cracked up.

"That is the single-"I paused for a breath. "Single dumbest idea I have ever heard." I said between peals of laughter. Hermione turned and stormed out of the room.

* * *

That night at the party celebrating the new Prefects (which I was somehow left out of, except for Uncle Remus, who made me a banner, and Sirius, who added my name in icing to the cake) I passed around my own collection box.

"Donate to Stop Beating Helpless Bludgers?" I asked, shoving the box under Fred and George's noses. George immediately cracked up, and Fred paused, took Hermione's prefect badge out of his pocket, and put it in the box. Then he joined in laughing with George.

When I turned to ask Hermione, I had a fair share of donations, considering that I had no intention of saving anything. When she saw my box, she glared at me.

"Bludgers don't even have feelings!" She said.

"Yeah, how many members do you have in spew?" I asked.

"Six." She counted them off on her fingers.

"I have ten, and mine was started tonight." Hermione looked around, and ten people were indeed wearing my beautiful 'Save the Bludger' hats. I told them I planned to distribute my 'Stop Hitting and Start Hugging: Save the Bludger' T-shirts tomorrow.

"Ha. Ha. House Elves have feelings! Bludgers are pieces of metal designed to hurt people."

"They're just misunderstood, that's all. You see, they're really swooping in to hug people, but they have no arms, and like you said, they're pieces of metal, so they're not taken the right way." I smiled politely at her.

"You just don't get it!" She said, smacking me on the arm. She hit like a girl.

"You're just jealous because my organization is doing better than yours." I smirked now.

"Bugger off."

"That attitude won't get you anywhere." I said, but left to talk with Uncle Remus, just in case she decided to hex me.

**So there. My longest chapter ever, does that make up for my issues? I hope so! And I have a new idea for my review song, so I'm going to try it out next week. It's based off of We Didn't Start the Fire by Billy Joel. I'm going to start on it soon, I promise! Until then, review and I will give you a cookie, a brownie, and a cupcake!**


	26. Prefects and Professor Umbridge

**

* * *

**

Hey everyone! I'm really sorry for the long breaks in between chaps, but let's just say some stuff has happened that has caused major writer's block But I've been working with one of my bestest friends, O' Great Future Ruler Maria Larry, to co-write a couple (or more, who knows?) of chaps that are coming up a couple after this one. So, I'm sorry, please forgive me. Please?

* * *

The rest of the summer passed without much incident. I reported back to Ol' Voldy 3 times, usually giving him false information. At least he didn't torture me those times. I also might have actually bonded with the Weasley twins, who had some excellent ideas on how to torture the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. Very excellent ideas…

"Adriana, are you listening to me?" My father snapped as we sat in his office, two days before term started.

"No, as a matter of fact, I wasn't." I said, bluntly. He had been saying something about the ministry when I had zoned out.

"Well, then, you insolent girl, start listening now. Dolores Umbridge is going to be the next Defense against the Dark Arts teacher." He scowled. "She works for the minister. I advise you to not anger her if you intend to have a life outside of Azkaban."

"Yeah, whatever." I said. Sometime this summer I decided that I was trying too hard to make my father proud, and my life would work a lot better if I just didn't care.

"Adriana Snape, did I not lecture you about the word 'whatever'?" Father snapped.

"I don't know." I said, returning to the magazine I had with me. My father made an angry noise at the back of his throat.

"Adriana Eileen Snape," he snapped again, this time grabbing my chin and forcing me to look into his eyes. "You will look at me when I am speaking to you, and you will answer my question. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, sir," I stammered. As much as I was trying to appear indifferent, Father still scared me when he wanted to, and I supposed it was okay to make him happy just this once.

* * *

The start of term feast was particularly nice this year. I got to see Draco and Blaise (and unfortunately, Pugboon) again, and Draco had been made a Prefect too, meaning that we would pretty much own the souls of the Slytherin first years. As Gramps got up to give his post-meal speech, so did the toad-like lady sitting on his right, Dolores Umbridge. Blaise leaned over and whispered in my ear.

"Who's the toad?"

"Dolores Umbridge," I replied shortly, watching Ron Weasley talk to Harry while Hermione stared at Umbridge.

"New Defense against the Dark Arts teacher?"

"Yep. And I can tell already that she's going to get on my nerves." Blaise grinned, and Draco turned to us and shushed me. "What's got your wand in a knot, Draco?"

"I'm trying to listen to Umbridge." I laughed out loud.

"When have you ever paid attention to _anything_ a teacher says? You've heard about her ministry influence, haven't you?"

"My father wants me to stay on her good side." Draco said out of the corner of his mouth.

"So does mine. That doesn't mean I'm actually going to listen to him." Umbridge had finished talking, and there was applause from Gramps, and not many other people. I turned back to Blaise. "I think she's done it. She's actually outdone Binns for the most boring speech in Hogwarts history." Blaise laughed and there was the deafening roar of benches scraping and we stood up to be dismissed. _Great, Prefect duty._

"First years!" Draco called.

"That's right! First years over here! Just follow the luminescent blonde head!" I screamed over all the noise in the Great Hall. Draco slapped my arm and I grinned back.

After we had all the short people gathered around us, we began walking to the common room.

"Now, we have the easiest common room to get to from the great hall, as we only have to go down one floor to the dungeons." Draco said, ushering the students down the stairs. All seven of them were looking around in awe.

"I have a question." One little boy who I remembered as Xander Corson said nervously.

"Yeah?" I said.

"Have you ever been inside the other common rooms?" He blurted out. I grinned at the memories this sparked.

"No, that's not allow-" Draco started, but I cut him off.

"Are you kidding? Of course I have! I've been in all four common rooms, every single teacher's office, two of their quarters, and the headmaster's office." It was all true, too. I decided to conveniently leave out the fact that I was six when the common rooms happened. Draco elbowed me.

"You're giving them the wrong idea." He muttered in my ear.

"Who knew you were going to be the responsible one?" I muttered back into his. We had reached the stone wall where the common room entrance was. "Now," I said aloud, "this is the wall you will use to get into the common room. Don't worry, it's really not hard to remember which wall it is, just think about where Professor Snape's office is. He can also help you if you forget the password."

"The password is 'honor bound.' It changes every so often, so be prepared." Draco said, and the door opened. We stepped inside and the first years looked around in amazement at the green and silver wall adornments. "In a few minutes Professor Snape will be speaking to you about the house of Slytherin, but until then, we have some time to talk with you. You can always come to us for help. My name is Draco Malfoy."

"I'm Ana." I said, quickly, hoping Draco wouldn't notice I left out the second half. No such luck, he elbowed me.

"Last name, too, Ana." He muttered.

"Ana Snape." Xander raised his hand. Draco pointed at him.

"As in the Professor Snape you guys keep talking about?"

"Yes, as in that Professor Snape. Now, moving on," I snapped to the first years, who had started muttering. "Breakfast is every morning starting at 7. It goes until 9, when classes begin." Draco and I went through the rest of the tediousness of rules. When we were finished there was still five minutes left until my father showed up, so I decided to have some fun.

"Now, Draco and I really shouldn't be telling you this." Draco shot a nervous look at me, and I grinned deviously. "But because I believe that as members of the Slytherin house you should all excel in your studies, we will. You see, Professor Snape, my father, is in dire need of shampoo, and is planning to offer extra credit to any student who brings it in. You would be ahead of the game by giving it to him on your first day of class." Draco sniggered, but quickly regained his composure as my father swept into the common room. "They're all yours." I said to him, and pulled Draco away.

"That was horrible." He said.

"Hey! At least I didn't tell them that I was planning to sacrifice one of them every month to the altar of Blaise Zabini. Now shush, I want to hear this." Xander had raised his hand, again.

"Professor Snape, do you prefer wild berry or mango rush?" Immediately, my father glared across the room to me. I waved to him in reply. Draco just shook his head.

"Isn't this normally the time you tell me that you missed me this summer and kiss me?" I asked him, smiling deviously. He looked down at his arm, like he had a watch on.

"Why yes, it is." He smiled. "I really missed you this summer."

"Aw, Draco, I missed you too." He bent down and kissed me, and we were there for what seemed like forever until the first years started catcalling. I was incredibly tempted to do something rather impolite, but they were young and innocent, after all.

"Let's find somewhere a little more private." He said, and began pulling me up to the dormitories.

* * *

"Good morning class!" Dolores Umbridge said brightly in a high, girlish voice that reminded me sickeningly of Pugboon's. I looked over at Draco, who was sitting up straight and staring attentively towards Umbridge. I rolled my eyes and looked to Blaise. He was just as inattentive as ever. I could always depend on him. One person might have muttered 'good morning' back to Umbridge, who looked disappointed. "This will simply not do." She said, and smiled evilly at us. "When I say 'good morning class' I expect you to reply with 'good morning Professor Umbridge.' That also applies when answering questions. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Professor Umbridge." We chorused, like brainwashed mindless zombie slaves of doom.

"Excellent." She chirped. "Now I shall call roll." She proceeded down the list, and stopped when she got to - you guessed it - my name. "Adriana Snape. We have heard such stories about you at the ministry." I couldn't tell with that ridiculously happy voice if this was a good thing or not.

"I certainly hope they are good stories, Professor." I said, as courteously as possible.

"Oh, no, dear, heaven's no. But I am pleased to report that you seem much more pleasant in person than they make you out to be. Although Lucius Malfoy," she paused to nod at Draco, "has made several kind remarks about you."

"Thank you, Professor." I said, smiling as convincingly as I possibly could, considering that Umbridge had pretty much insulted me to my face.

"Now, on with the lesson. I see that everyone has bought a copy of Defensive Magical Theory by William Slinkhard. Please open your book to page three." The rest of the lesson was the second most boring spiel I had ever heard, beaten only by Umbridge's start-of-year speech.

"That was the second most boring spiel I've ever heard." I said as Blaise, Draco, and I walked out of the classroom towards Divination. "I might have to screw with Trelawney's mind just to make up for it." The boys grinned.

* * *

"Yes Princess Silvermoon Fairywing Glimmer McSparkles?" Even after I told her I wasn't a Belgian princess, and made Blaise stop carrying around the cymbals (he loved the stupid things), she insisted on calling me that. "How is the astronomical arrangement differing from the norm tonight?"

"Mars is bright tonight." I said, shooting Draco a look.

"Excellent!" She exclaimed, raising her hands to the sky, like she was thanking God for my existence. And why wouldn't she? "Why can't all of you young seers be like this brilliant princess? You, my dear, have the gift, that much is obvious. Now, can you tell me what this means for divinational purposes?"

"Mars is bright tonight." I said. Professor Trelawny attempted to reword the question 37 times (Blaise counted) before she finally realized that all I was ever going to say was 'Mars is bright tonight.' It wasted a good half hour of the period, and I got the feeling that even the Gryffindors got a kick out of it. Trelawny was nearly in tears by the end of the class, as no one else was able to produce a satisfactory explanation of exactly what the divinational purposes of Mars being bright was.

"That just made my day about ten times better." Blaise laughed as we descended the ladder down from the classroom.

"It was rather entertaining, wasn't it?" I said, putting on my wonderful 'Belgian' accent. "Does anyone actually care that Mars is bright tonight, besides the old kook?"

"I care rather deeply, if I am being perfectly honest." Harry's voice came from behind me. Draco and Blaise whirled around angrily to face him.

"Get lost, Potter," Draco snarled.

"Make me, Malfoy," Harry replied nastily.

"Don't think I won't," Draco drew his wand, and Blaise, Harry and Ron soon followed.

"Hey!" I said, stepping between the two groups. "No one hexes anyone here, understand? Three of us are prefects, what kind of example would that set for our poor, impressionable first years?"

"Fine," Draco and Harry spat, lowering their wands.

"You're lucky your girlfriend was here to save your butt, Malfoy," Ron called as he and Harry walked past us into the corridor.

"We could have hexed you and you know it!" Blaise yelled back. I hit both of their arms.

"What year are we in, you two, second?" I asked incredulously, shaking my head.

"Oi! Ana!" Harry's head appeared back at the end of the corridor. "Professor Snape said he wants to see you!" I opened my mouth to reply when his head disappeared, probably pulled by Ron's hand.

* * *

**So, there you go. I've written you a decently long chapter that includes yet another plot by Ana. And it only took two months! Next time there's going to be torturing of everyone's favorite DADA teacher! HOORAY! And, to make up for my long break, I have written an entirely new review song based off We Didn't Start the Fire by Billy Joel. (This chapter's is based off of first year and so will the next one, the one after that will be second year, and so on)**

**Sorting hat, Ana Snape, Slytherin, hippie cape,**

**Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, the First day of term.**

**Pugboon hating, Merlin's pants, don't get caught, breakfast dance,**

**Blaise Zabini, another trio, making Ronald squirm.**

**Pugboon snores, show-off, Professor Snape, Quidditch rocks,**

**Bezoar, Rememberall, and Granger bothers me.**

**Don't know mother, Halloween, Ana is called Dree Dree,**

**Giant puppy, Quirrells troll, Pugboon's scared of Furby!**

**You didn't start the story,**

**It was JK Rowling,**

**Who got it going,**

**You didn't start the story,**

**But you can keep it going,**

**If you keep reviewing!**

**So, please. I promise to update within a week (two weeks if something horrible happens)! Oh, and one more thing…Congratulations to O' Future Ruler Maria Larry on her new baby brother! I'm the fairy godmother! (Yes, I'm being completely serious about that.) Now, REVIEW!! **


	27. Squads and Singing Elves

**Hey again! I told you all I would write again ASAP, and here I am! Now this chappie is going to be fun. Torturing teachers always is. So, before I get sidetracked, here it is!**

I opened the door to my father's office cautiously. I knew what was coming. Another lecture about how mean it is to torment first years, because they don't know any better. I couldn't help but grin as I saw that the top of his desk was covered in differently colored bottles of shampoo. Father gestured to the seat across from his desk, and I sat down. He wasted no time with small talk and went straight into his spiel. As he ranted, I thought about what I was going to tell the first years tonight. Draco and I had been assigned to do first day check ups.

"How would you have felt if an older student had pulled those pranks on you when you were a first year?" Now he claimed to care about my feelings? When did that happen?

"First, I knew more than most seventh years in my first year. And second, when did we start the feelings stuff?" I asked, staring defiantly into his eyes. I thought I had him trapped for a moment.

"Neither of those answers my question, Adriana," Father said, smirking ever-so-slightly.

"Fine, I'll answer your dumb question. I would have laughed about it. I would have thought 'hey, that's a good idea, I'll remember that one.' That's how I would have felt." My father's smirk turned into a scowl. He knew it was true, and that's what he was mad about.

"Adriana, listen to me. At least promise me that you will not anger Dolores Umbridge. As horrid of a woman as she is, she is not entirely stupid. She suspects me, Ana, which means she suspects you." I was a little scared at the urgency that was in my father's voice. "Promise me you will not deliberately cross her." I sighed heavily and theatrically.

"I suppose I can manage that." I said, vowing to get as close as humanly possible to crossing her.

"Very well, then, I suppose you may leave." As I stood up, I swiped a bottle of shampoo off of Father's desk.

"And thanks, I needed more shampoo." As I walked away, I could have sworn I heard him chuckle behind me.

* * *

Somehow I managed to refrain from doing anything for or against Umbridge for a month. I had, however, gotten detention for starting a howler chain mail letter. They couldn't prove it was me, so technically Umbridge wasn't involved, but my father knew me well enough to punish me while she wasn't looking. It had been completely worth it though, because it had been great. The whole great hall had echoed with loud screeches of 'YOUR LIFE WILL BE CURSED IF YOU DO NOT SEND THIS TO 10 FELLOW STUDENTS WITHIN 15 MINUTES.' My father had not been a happy camper. In fact, I scrubbed cauldrons for a full week before he finally let me off the hook. I hadn't scrubbed cauldrons since before I started Hogwarts. But one Saturday morning in early October, Harry approached me at breakfast.

"Hey, Ana," He said, and I turned away from starting at Umbridge, imagining her on fire, to look at him.

"Make it quick, Draco will be down any minute." I said in a low tone, trying not to be heard.

"Got it. Look, there's going to be a meeting during the Hogsmeade visit. I think you should come. Hermione didn't want me to tell you, but I think you should at least get to choose if you want to come. It's at the Hog's Head at 11:00." Harry looked over his shoulder as he spoke. Draco was slowly making his way up from the dungeons.

"I'll be there," I said, and Harry quickly went back to his table.

"Was that Potter?" Draco spat as he sat down next to me.

"No, it was a fourth year. He wanted to know if it was me who started the Howler chain mail." I lied easily. Draco either accepted my lie or didn't care enough to complain.

"So, what are we going to do in Hogsmeade?" He asked, his mouth full of half-chewed food.

"Well," I started, trying to think of the place Draco would want to go the least. "I was thinking I might go to Madam Puddifoot's. Do you want to go with me?"

"Actually, I wanted to go to Honeydukes with Blaise. Maybe we could meet at the Three Broomsticks for lunch?"

"Sounds good to me," I said, grinning inwardly. "Hey buy me a sugar quill, a pack of Drooble's and a couple chocolate bars, will you?" I chucked a galleon at him. He caught it and nodded. When he was finished eating we walked out to the gates together. I checked my watch. 10:45. I had just enough time to get to The Hog's Head before this secret meeting started.

* * *

"Hey, Ana!" Harry called as I entered the shabby pub. I looked around, taking in the strange look of everyone who was there.

"Hey, Harry," I replied before turning to the bartender. "One butterbeer please." He handed me a horribly dusty glass that I considered for a while before taking a cautious sip.

"Harry, I thought I told you we shouldn't invite her," Hermione said, like I wasn't there. "She might tell her father." I stood up, glowering at Hermione, my stool crashing to the floor.

"I am not a snitch. And no matter what you might think, Hermione, I don't just hang out with Harry so I can get him in trouble later. Same goes for you and Ron. I'm here because I want to know what's going on."

"Fine, I guess she can stay." Hermione muttered. Other people started to file in until the pub was nearly full. One of the Weasley twins ordered everyone a butterbeer and the meeting got started.

"Well…erm…well, you know why you're here," Hermione started, and I tuned out, choosing instead to examine the crowd of people around me. Most of them were Gryffindors, but there were a few Ravenclaws and a couple Hufflepuffs. But then a real discussion started, and I perked my ears up. Harry was talking about Voldy being back.

"Look," I said, and 28 other faces turned to look at me. A few of them hadn't noticed me there before and started muttering. "Voldemort is back. I've seen him." That only started more muttering.

"You've seen him?" A Hufflepuff asked.

"That's right," I said. "I've seen him, up close and personal. In all his Voldy-like glory. Need I continue?"

"Why?" Dean Thomas asked.

"Why do you think?" I retorted, knowing that I was already going to pay if my father found out what I had just said, let alone if I had leaked his true alliances. I looked at my watch. I had 15 minutes before I had to meet Draco. "Look, can we hurry this up? I have somewhere to be." Harry nodded, and Hermione passed around a piece of parchment for us to sign. There was some talk about schedules, and I rushed out as soon as the meeting was over to meet Draco.

* * *

"Tell me again why we're here," I moaned as Draco and I waited in Umbridge's office to become a part of the brand new Inquisitorial Squad. Whoopdi-freakin'-do.

"Because my father wants me to, and I would be lonely without you." Draco said, looking at me with puppy dog eyes.

"Okay, I'll stay." I said. Plus, knowing what the Inquisitorial Squad was doing would be a nice advantage for Harry's group. At that moment Umbridge walked into the room. My limited knowledge of muggle history pushed an idea to the front of my brain. "Hail Umbridge!" I said in a heavy German accent. She smiled at that.

"Now, the rest of you new recruits could learn a lesson or two from Miss Snape here." She said in her obnoxious voice. The meeting then commenced, beginning with a speech from the great toad herself. "I am very glad that all of you are committed to making your school a ministry-approved place. You will find that we have a great task ahead of us, but with the proper discipline, we shall accomplish our goal. Now, your responsibilities as a member of the Inquisitorial Squad are as follows." She ranted on about some regulations that we were supposed to follow, I paid very little attention.

"What was that for?" Draco asked as we walked out of Umbridge's office together.

"What? She deserved it. And anyway, you heard her; she wants you to do it too." I grinned as Draco rolled his eyes.

* * *

The next morning my father approached me at breakfast.

"Your grandfather would like to see you." He said in a low tone.

"I thought you didn't communicate with Grandpa Snape anymore." I said, acting as innocent as possible.

"You know full well who I am speaking of, Adriana, do not make me angry," He growled, and I smiled back.

"Now?" I asked.

"No, Adriana, he wants to see you in a couple years. Yes, now." He snapped and walked away. I wondered what had his wand in a knot. I mean, I hadn't made Umbridge mad, so it must have been something he did. I got up from my spot at the table and made my way out of the Great Hall up to Gramps' office, humming 'We're Off to See the Wizard' the whole way.

"Good morning, Ana. Lemon drop?" I took one and sat down across from my grandfather.

"Hi, Gramps," I said, looking around his office. It was a mess. I had been up here a few times before, but it had never looked this horrible.

"You must be wondering why I called you here." Gramps said, and I turned back to him.

"I am, actually," I replied.

"I have heard from Dolores Umbridge that you have joined the Inquisitorial Squad. I just wanted to get the facts. No offense to you, but I never pinned you as the type." Gramps seemed concerned, like my father had blackmailed me into it or something. That would be a good story…

"I'm not the type, really. It's just, Draco's father wanted him to join, and Father wants me to stay on her good side, so I figured I would." I shrugged, and Gramps seemed to take this as a satisfactory excuse.

"Alright, then. If you are sure that is the reason-"

"That's the reason."

"Then you are free to go," He finished. I stood up to leave, but then had a much better idea.

"Gramps?" I asked, allowing a devious grin to spread across my face. "Professor Umbridge told me the best thing this school needed was a little cheer. What do you say we give her a little cheer?" Gramps smiled.

"Sometimes it amazes me how alike you are to your mother." He said, folding his fingers. "What do you say we call in the house elves?"

Twenty minutes later we were rehearsing 'We Wish You a Merry Christmas' with a choir of house elves and me. Gramps was conducting.

"Keep that killer bee intensity!" He shouted as we went into the verse. The house elves were singing their hearts out, and I was just attempting not to laugh.

"Might Dobby make a suggestion, Sir and Miss?" A house elf asked as we finished the song.

"Yes, go right ahead, Dobby." Gramps said, happily.

"Perhaps this song would go better if the choir had kazoos, Sir and Miss." Gramps and I grinned at each other, and Gramps conjured up red and green kazoos for everyone.

"Now, here's the plan." I said. "Umbridge will be in her office. It's an empty corridor on either side of it, so we'll skip back and forth around that corridor while singing. Think you can handle it?" The house elves all nodded, and we left on our expedition.

**Just to be clear, I am not glorifying the Nazis in any way, it just seemed appropriate, seeing as Umbridge attempts to be evil dictator of the school. Again, I am not glorifying the Nazis and I'm not attempting to turn WWII into a joke either. And the next chapter might take a little longer to post, but it will be about a billion times longer. And I'm sorry, the review song will be put on hold for a while, as I'm concentrating on working with O' Great Future Ruler Maria Larry, who is proving to be very difficult (just kidding!). So, please, just review and make me really happy.**


	28. First Detention and Fresh Meat

**Hey everyone! Sorry it's taken me so long, but as you probably know, I've been working with the WONDERFUL O' Future Ruler Maria Larry to make this chapter. That said, the story will be switching between 2 POVs for an undetermined amount of time. Anything written in Angama's POV is hers, so if you like it, check out her other stories! This is the longest thing I've ever typed too, so you should be proud of me! So, here we go!**

**Angama's POV**

Working late nights… far from wonderful. Performing the mindless task of grading. The room is dim and the only sound is the constant creaking of the air conditioner. A sound that resembles a constant tear in fabric. Just you, the ripping noise, coffee, and papers.

You wish you could make your mind stop wandering, but you can't, it won't. Farther and farther it delves into the past, spilling salt in wounds that should have healed long ago. The open sores ache and throb until your work is done.

But not tonight.

Tonight I'd have a visitor. Detention duty. My first ever. Despite it all, I welcomed the company and as the door creaked open, a grim smirk crossed my features.

**Ana's POV**

_Merlin_. I thought as I shuffled slowly down the corridor to detention. _You spend your whole Hogwarts career getting teachers to like you, and then you give one teacher a mental breakdown, and it's not even one of the popular ones, and everybody gets on your case._ Okay, I knew I deserved the week of detentions I was getting. I mean, I made her break every freakin' desk in the office. And I was no stranger to detentions, having received a grand total of 194 in a little over 5 years. But this one wasn't really MY fault. I mean, how could I have known the ol' toad wouldn't like the House Elves singing her Christmas carols, even if it was in the middle of October. Totally not my fault.

This detention was going to be different, though. I wasn't spending another evening with dear ol' daddy or Filch. Instead, I was breaking in a new teacher, a brand spanking new STUDENT teacher. There were a million different plots with varying levels of evilness running through my head right now, each calling me to wreak mayhem and misery on this new teacher. As I pushed open the door, I couldn't help but let a devious smirk spread across my face.

"Hi, I'm here for my deten…" My voice trailed away as I stared in shock at the teacher who was in charge of my detention. There were three things wrong with this situation. First, the lady sitting behind the teacher's desk couldn't have been older than 20. Second, she had been smirking right back at me. And third, she freakin' looked EXACTLY like me!

We stared blankly at each other for a while before she snapped out of it.

"You must be…" She paused, looking down at her paper, "Adriana Snape?" She sounded distant. I nodded, not trusting my mouth to form words at this point. "Snape, really?" She continued. "As in the potions professor?"

"Ye-yeah," I managed to stutter.

"Oh you poor thing…" She suddenly shook her head violently, as if attempting to shake excess water off. "I'm Professor Angama. Just Angama. Um… you could have a seat at one of the desks. But, er, I don't recommend that, seeing as they're incredibly uncomfortable, so you could just have a seat on the couch over there. And, um, it's a pullout, so if we end up being in here longer than normal, you can take a nap. I live in here, er, literally, so it's my bed. You probably don't care about that. Well, coffee's over there, you can just get yourself a cup if you really want some. Well, I guess you don't have to REALLY want some. In fact, even if you only want it a little bit, feel free to take it. I don't know why I make that much coffee, I don't drink that much…" She finally seemed to realize that she was rambling, and slapped a hand over her mouth. "Sorry." She said, the sound muffled by her hand. "I do that when I'm nervous, I guess. Well, I never have before, so I guess I'm starting now."

Our eyes met, and Professor Angama, just Angama's hand dropped from her mouth. Simultaneously, we burst into loud peals of laughter.

"That was so dumb!" She said, gasping for breath.

"Pretty much!" I retorted, also breathless. We both settled down and Professor Angama grinned at me.

"How about some music?" She asked, and walked over to a muggle CD player. Opera music began bursting out of the speakers. I groaned loudly. "Don't worry," Angama said, "It's on shuffle." She pushed a button and punk rock replaced the opera.

"It's Professor Angama, right?" I asked.

"That's right!" She replied happily, moving over to sit on the couch. She patted the spot next to her, implying that I should sit as well.

"That's your first name, though. What's your last name?" Her eyes widened, and I got the feeling I had just asked something I shouldn't. Oh well.

"It's…complicated." I grinned mischievously as I plopped down next to her.

"Well, we have plenty. O'. Time."

**Angama's POV**

"Hi, I'm here for my deten..." Her voice gave way to silence. I could do nothing but stare. She was a replica of my younger self. The only differences being height, hair length, and eye color. Her eye shape, hair color, expression, cheekbones, lips, nose, everything. She looked just like me.

How could that be...?

Keep your composure Angama, she's just a girl. Contemplate later. Right.

Blinking, I retreated from my reverie. "You must be..." I looked down at the crumpled paper in my hands. The paper didn't have her name on it; it was the test I had been grading. She was the only person I'd ever supervised for detention, how exactly would I forget her name in the first place? "Adriana Snape?" I spoke softly so as to not let my voice crack at the end of her last name. Trying to be casual, I attempted to make small talk. "Snape, really? As in, the potions professor?"

"Ye-Yeah," She choked out. She was every bit as shaken as I was. It was apparent that this would be an interesting evening.

Sarcastic as always, I replied, "Oh, you poor thing..." With a disdainful shake of my red locks. "I'm Professor Angama. Just Angama," I added before we could get into last names. "Um... you could have a seat at one of the desks," I suggested, gesturing towards two desks in a dark corner. "But, er, I don't recommend that, they're incredibly uncomfortable, so you could just have a seat on the couch over there. And, um, it's a pullout so if we end up being stuck in here for longer than normal," Which was quite a few dreary hours already, "you can take a nice nap." Though my couch smells like dog and has many coffee stains on it, because I brought it from home. "I kinda live in here, er, literally, and so it's my bed. You probably don't care about that. Well, coffee's over there, you can just get yourself a cup if you really want some. Well, I guess you don't have to REALLY want some. In fact, even if you only want some a little bit, feel free to take it. I don't know why I make that much coffee, I don't drink that much..." I just rambled for my first time. Shocked, I covered my mouth with a heavily calloused hand. "Sorry," I squeaked, bashfully. "I do that when I'm nervous, I guess. Well, I never have before, so I guess I'm starting now." Or rather, I'm nipping that habit in the bud before it gets me into trouble.

"That was so dumb!" I howled with laughter.

"Pretty much!" She agreed cheerfully. When our giggles calmed, it seemed all sound was lost. I twitched uncomfortably in the silence. I tried giving her a smile.

"How about some music?" I suggested in a desperate plea for a way _out_ of this unbearable silence. I turned on my CD player with a brief click. At once, opera blared from speakers that didn't seem capable of withstanding such sound. Before I could scar my guest I said, "Don't worry, it's on shuffle." And though I did like that song a lot, I pressed a button as Smash Mouth succeeded "One Winged Angel." I turned to get to the couch whose worn springs and patched fabric seemed more than welcoming.

"It's professor Angama, right?" Adriana asked.

"That's right!" I responded, patting the cushion to the right of me, hoping she would join, as I felt uncomfortable sitting alone.

She spoke as she took her place, much to my relief. "That's your first name, though," she began. "What's your last name?"

I froze, eyes as wide as saucers. It wasn't the first time a student had asked me this question, I was sure it wouldn't be the last. I tried to dodge the question with a pathetic, "It's… complicated," that would have shut most children up in an instant, but not this one.

She wore a smile ear to ear that screamed, "I'M UP TO SOMETHING!" Oh, how this girl reminded me of myself. It wasn't as if I'd chosen to work at Hogwarts because it sounded _fun_. We all had our issues, the staff, I mean.

"Well, we have plenty. O'. Time," she replied with a sneer.

I frowned. Finally, I gave her a dismissive, "It's classified." Before she could press onward, I added, "By classified I mean, 'I'm not telling. I know something you don't know. Nee ner. Nee ner. Nee ner.'"

Repressing a smirk, she folded her arms. "Fine then, have it your way, but I WILL figure it out."

I shrugged, "I don't doubt it."

She sighed and put her chin in her right palm. "What's with the hair?" She asked casually. She gestured towards my disarray of crimson hair which touched my ivory ankles.

I giggled, lightly. "Oh, I dunno, I just like my hair long. It's something to distract me when I need a distraction. What about you? Do you have any hobbies? A _boyfriend_ maybe?" I nudged her with my elbow. With a figure like hers I couldn't imagine she _didn't_ have a boyfriend. Though, I, myself could never rightly come up with an excuse for having never been romantically involved with anyone.

A cute blush lit her features for a fraction of a second before she waved it off. "Hobbies?" She repeated. "I…_do _have a little…. part time gig. A hex here and there. A practical joke every once in a while."

I nodded along. "Yes, yes. Any 'regular clients'?" I pressed.

She grinned with unbounded malice, "One… Are you familiar with Pansy Parkinson?"

I pulled my nose up like a pig and my hair back as if I were wearing a tight bun. "Looks like this?"

She giggled, "Only a hundred times worse!"

I laughed along, letting my hands fall. "Yeah, I know her. Is she your favorite?"

"My absolute favorite."

"And your boyfriend?" I interrogated.

Flushing, she looked away. "I have one…"

"Is it that Zabini guy?" I interjected, "'cuz he's pretty cute."

"Oh! I know!" She began. "But! Um… no it's not."

"Aweh…"

"Yeah… I mean, ugh, no. Draco. Malfoy. Draco Malfoy is my _current _boyfriend." She said it in a way that made it seem this may not be a permanent arrangement.

"I can see the appeal, especially for a trouble maker… but…"

"But?"

"Well, as a Gryffindor I require at least a little sympathy for you. Although, of course, you've got no one to blame but yourself."

She shrugged in seeming agreement. "What about you? Do _you_ have someone special? A husband? Kids?" Oh, how far off the mark you are, my friend.

"Well, no… not really-" just then, my cell phone rang. I checked the Caller ID. Not him again. Why would he be calling today? He only ever calls once or twice a year… "I'm sorry," I told her, "I need to check this message."

"Go right ahead." She dismissed me.

I pressed okay and the message began. "Hey Angie! Happy Birthday! It's been a while since I called, huh? Hope I didn't interrupt anything. I got you a present! I can't wait until I see you again and NO I'm not telling you what it is, because I want it to be a surprise. Okay, I gotta go. Hope you're alive and well! I love you!"

_My birthday… That made me… 21. Huh, I can drink…_

"Angama?" Adriana sounded worried.

"H-huh? Oh, I'm sorry! Just… a friend! Heh! Excuse that!" I tucked my hair behind my ear in embarrassment as I stuck my phone away in my pocket.

"You haven't _noticed?_" She murmured. Now, I looked at her. What was she talking about? Why was she so astonished? What was going on that I didn't know about?

I paused, cautiously. "Notice what?"

She reached up and wiped something off my cheek. "You're crying."

My eyes grew wide and panicky. Quickly, I rubbed my red, puffy eyes and cheeks with the sleeve of my robes. I laughed nervously. "Sorry! Ha! Wow! That's _SO_ awkward! Ha ha ha! Sorry! Forget that happened! Ha ha ha ha ha!"

**Ana's POV**

She frowned. Like a serious frown, the ones you see on adults like my father, the ones who pretty much hate the world and everyone in it.

"It's classified." She said, as if that would make me stop asking. Fat chance. I opened my mouth to press her for more information, but she cut me off. "By classified I mean 'I'm not telling. I know something you don't know.'" She even added and unenthusiastic "Nee ner. Nee ner. Nee ner." I tried my hardest not to laugh and replied.

"Fine, have it your way, but I will figure it out."

She shrugged dismissively. "I don't doubt it." I shifted positions and studied the teacher in front of me. She looked almost exactly like me, but with hair that went down to her ankles. It was obvious that I was going to be here for a while, so I might as well get to know the prison guard, right?

"What's with the hair?" I asked, pointing like she didn't know it was there. She giggled a little and responded.

"Oh, I dunno, I just like my hair long. It's something to distract me when I need a distraction. What about you? Do you have any hobbies? A boyfriend, maybe?" She elbowed me playfully. I considered my options. I could tell this near stranger the truth, or I could make up something. I had almost settled on telling her that my favorite thing in the world was underwater basket weaving and I was dating Harry Potter when the little voice that sounded suspiciously like Blaise told me to 'tell the truth.' I felt my face start to flush and figure I had better answer soon.

"Hobbies? I do have a little-" I paused, trying to think up the best way to describe my relationship with Pugboon, "-part time gig. A hex here and there. A practical joke every once in a while. I ended up in here, didn't I?"

Angama nodded like she knew what I was talking about. "Yes, yes. Any 'regular clients'?"

"One… Are you familiar with Pansy Parkinson?" I couldn't help ginning at the thought of all the past torture I had put her through.

Angama made a pig face and asked, "Like this?"

"Only a hundred times worse."

She let her hands fall back into her lap. "Yeah, I know her. Is she your favorite?"

I grinned. "My absolute favorite."

"And your boyfriend?" Crap. I had thought we left that one behind. Not that I didn't like Draco, but telling my personal life to a complete stranger was a bit creepy. I decided to start without giving any details, and may she wouldn't press further.

"I have one."

"Is it that Zabini guy?" She asked, and I nearly choked to death on air. "'cuz he's pretty cute."

"Oh, I know!" I squealed, sounding more like Pugboon than me at the moment. I forced the picture of Blaise out of my head and replaced it was Draco. "But, no, it's not Blaise."

"Aweh…" She started.

"Yeah…" What was with me? Draco. Draco! Draco! "I mean, ugh, no. Draco. Malfoy. Draco Malfoy is my _current_ boyfriend." I stressed the word current, hoping she wouldn't start asking me about my wedding plans, and what I was going to name my first little Malfoy.

"I can see the appeal, especially for a troublemaker, but…"

_Troublemaker? That hurt. I prefer 'conversation starter._' "But?"

"Well, as a Gryffindor," I KNEW something was too peppy about her. "I require at least a little sympathy for you. Although, of course, you've got no one to blame but yourself." She had a point there.

"What about you? Do you have someone special? A husband? Kids?" If she was old enough to teach at Hogwarts, she was old enough to have kids, right?

"Well, no…not really." She started, but a noise came from the pocket of her robes. She pulled out a device that I recognized as a muggle cell phone. _How does that work in here?_ "I'm sorry." Angama said. "I need to check this message."

"Go right ahead," I said, shrugging. She stood and walked over to her desk, pushing buttons as she did so. She listened to the message, and her face started looking more and more sad. Tears began to fall down her cheeks, and when she put the phone away and turned back, I couldn't help but say something. "Angama?"

"H-huh?" She sputtered. "Just…a friend." _Yeah, right._ "Heh. Excuse that!"

"You haven't noticed?" I asked tentatively. She looked confused, which I took to mean no.

"Noticed what?"

"You're crying." As hard as I tried, my voice only came out as a whisper. She looked panicked and wiped her face before bursting into hysterics.

"Sorry! Ha! Wow! That's so awkward! Ha ha ha! Forget that happened!" She trailed off into hysteric laughter for a while before I dared to speak again.

"That was more than a friend, wasn't it?" I pushed. I didn't expect an answer, but I could dream.

"That obvious?" She asked, wiping away the last of her tears.

"Um…" I started, "sorta." She returned to her seat next to me and patting my arm in a nurturing way.

"Can I tell you a secret?" She asked, and I smiled.

"Of course. It won't leave this room."

"You don't know how lucky you are. Parents who love you, friends you get to see every day, and the boy you currently like digs you back. I've never had any of that." She was completely serious, and I couldn't help but feel uncomfortable.

"I must only be partially lucky then." I muttered, and Angama opened her mouth, but I cut her off. "My mom was killed by Voldemort-" I paused, expecting a gasp, but there was none. "When I was a baby. And I'm not entirely sure how much my father actually loves me. And I guess I do have friends, but I've made more than my fair share of enemies." She looked at me, her eyes full of something I couldn't figure out. We sat in an awkward silence for a while before Angama finally broke it.

"We got a lot deeper than I ever thought was possible in a detention. That could make the rest of the week awkward."

"Naw, I get this deep with all of my detention people. I mean, Filch knows my deepest darkest secrets, and only I know that McGonagall secretly loves to disco on Tuesdays."

She laughed. "Got anything on Professor Snape?"

"More than you can ever imagine."

She hesitated before speaking again. "You know, it's weird. I had millions of detentions with him when I was in Hogwarts, and I never knew he had a daughter."

I frowned. "Don't feel bad. There were only like five people who knew. And that includes me and my father."

She looked confused. "Why?"

I shrugged. "The same reason you can't tell me your last name or who called you. It's classified." I couldn't resist giving her a smirk. "And by classified I mean 'You'll never find out. It's my evil secret Mwah ha ha ha ha.'"

She rolled her eyes. "Fine, have it your way."

"I will, thank you." I could tell from her expression that she was burning to know my secret, just like she could probably tell from mine that I was burning to know hers. There was a knock at the door, and we both jumped. "Are you gonna get that?" I asked.

"Do I have to?" She replied, grinning.

"Yes, you have to." A voice came from behind the door. "I would like to speak with the both of you." It was my fathers' voice.

"Tell him too bad." I whispered.

"I heard that, Adriana!" He snapped. "Now let me in before I hex down the door." Angama rose from her spot on the couch and opened the door. My father stepped into the room, taking in the music, the lack of work, and me sitting on the couch with a cup of coffee in my hand.

"What was it you wanted, Sir?" Angama asked. My father sneered.

"Perhaps," he began slowly. "Professor Dumbledore did not inform you of the proper detention procedure, but I can assure you it does not include treating the student to coffee."

"Dually noted for the record," Angama replied coolly. "But that wasn't what you came all this way for, was it?" No it wasn't. He was making sure I didn't tell Angama about my mother. He must have known that we have _something _in common and assumed I would just blab.

"I was merely checking in to make sure Adriana was behaving properly. She has been known to act up."

"Oh, nope!" Angama said brightly. "Your daughter's been an angel!" I smiled innocently from the couch. My father didn't seem to be buying it. _I wonder why not._

"Very well." He turned to leave, but before he walked out of the door he turned back to glare at Angama. "I will return tomorrow, and I expect that proper detention protocol be observed." He smirked.

"Aye! Aye! Captain!" Angama said with a salute. My fathers' smirk turned to a scowl and he swept out of the classroom. Angama turned back to me and grinned. "Proper detention protocol, my foot. Tomorrow bring some cards." I nodded, smirking.

"That was brilliant, by the way." I said as Angama say back down on the couch. "The way you talked to him. The only other people I've ever seen do something like that are Dumbledore and myself."

"Dumbledore's something, isn't he?" She asked, smiling reminiscently.

"He sure is. He's part of the reason I'm here, you know." I grinned at the memory of watching Umbridge scream, banging her head into the wall vigorously.

"I've been meaning to ask you. How did you actually end up with a week of detentions?"

I grinned evilly. "Well, I had to talk to Dumbledore about Umbridge and I mentioned that she might be more cheery if we spread some holiday cheer. He called up the elves and well, we spent the next half hour teaching them 'We Wish You a Merry Christmas.' They were actually quite good; the only issue was the CCP stunk at this one cue. Dumbledore had to throw his shoe at them. Anyway, Umbridge went crazy and smashed every desk in her room. That's why you're in this one."

"CCP?"

"Collin Creevy Project," I said, and she nodded, like she had some idea what had gone on with Umbridge.

"I'm assuming that's also why I'm filling in for Umbridge?"

"Yep! And I must say I like you quite a bit more." She smiled.

"I'll be back in a second." She said, walking in the direction of the bathroom. Once she was out of sight I pulled out my wand. I walked over to the desk where Angama had been grading papers. I pulled out a failed test and examined the handwriting in red ink. From there it was a simple matter of writing 'THIS CLASS IS NOW OPTIONAL' on the board and charming it so no teacher could see it. I was in the second 'O' in optional when Angama walked back in.

"This…class…is…now…optio- very funny Adriana. You know I should report this." She looked very teacherish for a moment.

"Are you?" I asked, hoping that she would say no.

"No." She burst into hysterical laughter. "You should have seen your face! You were so worried!"

I laughed nervously. "Heh, heh. Yeah, I was." The bell rang. It was ten minutes before curfew.

"Well, I probably should let you go. See you tomorrow, same time?"

"I'll bring the cards." She made a clicking noise with her tongue and pointed her fingers at me.

"Go get 'em, Tiger."

"Right back at 'cha." I said, and, bag in hand, walked out of the best detention of my life.

**So, what'd you think? Did you like Angama? Do you want to hear about the other detentions? Should I go live under a rock? Anyway, just leave me a review so I can know where Maria and I should take this. Oh, and there was a question about whether or not Blaise is gay, and he's not. He's very um...girly, but he's not gay!!! So, anyway, REVIEW!!!**


End file.
